A Nova's Dishonor
by Purple Karma
Summary: The Outsider has seen the Nova, and all the destruction that follows in their wake. What happens when he decides to help the people of this Earth in the form of one revived Assassin? Now armed with not only the Outsider's Mark, but being the first male ever to acquire the Stigmata of a Pandora, Corvo Attano will risk his second life to ensure peace to this war-torn world.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Hey guys. This is my first attempt at making fan fiction so I'll try not to screw up too badly. My first will be a crossover between one of my favorite games, Dishonored, and anime, Freezing. So I'm really excited to see how it will turn out. I say again, this is my first attempt at fanfiction, so if I accidentally give any misguided or incorrect information about any characters, places, story lines, or anything else, please be respectful about it and just tell me. I'll do my best to make sure that it's corrected. **

**WARNING: If you have not played the game Dishonored, or have seen the anime/read the manga Freezing, then I highly suggest you look them up on wiki and read a quick overview about the, so you can at least get the gist of what I'm talking about. This fanfiction might also contain spoilers.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Dishonored or Freezing whatsoever **

_**Chapter 1: **_

_An Assassin's Return_

The Void

It was an infinite space of complete nothingness. All laws of physics were rendered useless here. All sense of matter were nothing but faded memories and time was absolutely meaningless, whether it was seconds or centuries. You could say it was like a dimension outside of dimensions. It didn't have a beginning, or an ending. Not even a middle. It wasn't big, small, hot, cold, dry, wet, black, or white. It was just nothing, filled with nothing.

And yet, located within the eternal nothingness that was the Void, was a single being neither human, animal, angel, or demon. Although he has been known to take the form of a great black whale, his most common appearance was that of a young man within his late twenties dressed in a high-collared, thick brown leather jacket with pockets on each breast and the sleeves partially rolled up on each arm, dark grey pants tucked into black, knee-high boots laced with gold trimmings. He had partially tanned skin along with jet black hair combed down to his forehead, along with eyes that were as black as night. The lone being of the Void had gone, and been known by many names. But the name that he had been referred to and known by the most, was simply the Outsider. For he lived outside of all known existence, spending eternity in the lonesome Void watching and waiting for anything that might peek his interest.

Currently, the Outsider was floating aimlessly around the Void with his arms crossed, simply bored as usual. It had been a long time since something had caught his interest. Though he didn't know why he kept track of time since it was utterly nonexistent within the Void. Sometimes he himself had wondered how he could get board since he was basically a god in his own dimension and could create anything he wanted to. Except he would remember that since he was technically a god and could create anything, he would also be able to automatically predict the outcome of that creation before he even created it, so there really was no point. He would always rather watch situations that fascinated him outside of the Void. At least there he wasn't able to see the outcome before it happened and could always get a front row seat and watch how the events turned out. It didn't matter if it was good or bad. As long as he was entertained, that was good enough for him.

As he continued to float aimlessly around the Void, an idea had suddenly struck the Outsider. What if, instead of just waiting for something interesting to appear, why not just search for it himself? There was easily an infinite number of universes and dimensions outside of the Void, it would have been nearly impossible for him to not find anything worth catching his attention.

The Outsider sighed in annoyance as he palmed himself in the face. _Of course _he thought to himself. _Why didn't I think of this sooner? _

With the thought still fresh in his mind, he extended is right arm and with one swinging motion, he waved his arm lazily to the right. Almost immediately dozens upon dozens of portals in the shape of small TV screens had materialized all around him, surrounding him like some sort of enormous super computer. When the portals had stopped materializing, the Outsider then took the time to slowly and carefully analyze each and every one. There were so many choices. An infinite number of possibilities with an infinite number of outcomes just waiting to be examined and watched. There had actually been quite a few that did manage to catch his eye. There was one were humanity was in a galactic war against a religious alien superpower, another where teenagers were able to turn into weapons and used by other teenagers to defeat evil spirits, another where multiple races of people such as humans elves, orcs, and lizards fought dragons with swords and magic, and another where little girls around the world were kidnapped and brought to an underwater city to be turned into monsters while being guarded by hulking figures in diving suits with drills on their arms.

_So many choices _the Outsider thought to himself. It was really so hard to choose when so many universes had interested you at the same time. He really wished he could have watched them all at the same time. Sadly, he was only able to view one at a time before his curiosity could be settled and moved onto the next one. As he continued to search and analyze the numerous portals that surrounded him, he soon came to a stop at one portal that he thought had fascinated the most and brought it up on full screen and began to analyze its history.

What he saw had certainly interested him more than the others had.

It appeared that earth had been invaded and attacked by a strange alien race for unknown reasons and that humanity had been at a loosing war with them for some time. Upon further analyzation, the Outsider was able to discover that humanity had called them Nova, and that they had a vast amount of different appearances. While humanity had not lost their planet and weren't being taking over, they had still gone through massive casualties that had reached all the way up to the thousands. Even with the advanced technology and weaponry humanity had, it was still a loosing war. No matter what the humans had thrown at the Nova, whether it was bullets or missiles, the aliens had been able to get away without a scratch and would utterly decimate any human resistance, leaving nothing but the burning remains of buildings, vehicles, and corpses. It was basically a one way massacre. But what interested the Outsider the most was that not only was humanity using its military to fight the Nova, but had also used what appeared to be actual _teenage_ girls, who everyone on the planet referred to as _Pandora_,using some sort of super power that allowed them to materialize any sort of weapon at will. Upon for analyzing the subject, he soon found out that the source of their power were from small, crystal-like, protrusions that were seemed to be implanted into their backs. These crystals, later found out to be called _Stigmata_, not only gave their user the ability to materialize any sort of weapon, but were also able to give their user huge boosts in their strength, speed, stamina, and even the power of regeneration. He also found out that these Pandora were partnered up with what also appeared to be _teenage _boys, who were referred to as _Limiters, _who also used some sort of power that allowed them to cast some sort of freezing field around them simply by extending their right arms. He brought up an image of what appeared to be a Nova at least over a hundred feet tall, covered in blue and gold armor with a round, pointed head with giant shoulders, extending down from the head was a slim body that extended all the way down to the ground, it also appeared to be floating since it didn't have any legs. Also protruding from each of the giant shoulders were what appeared to be two blade-like arms that extended all the way down to the Nova's torso area. It also had numerous, small tentacles that were also coming out of the shoulders.

Fighting the Nova were numerous Pandora who were all swiftly dodging and attacking the Nova with such speed that was impossible for any normal human to follow. Behind the Pandora, located on the surrounding city buildings were the Limiters, all working together to cast a huge freezing field that looked like it was counteracting a field that the Nova created on its own. The Pandora were attacking the Nova with numerous bladed weaponry such as swords, daggers, and spears. And the Nova actually looked like it was taking damage, considering all the cracks around its armored chest area. Just then, two Pandora, one with green hair tied in a ponytail and another one like long, brown hair, emerged from a destroyed building and charged at the Nova, effectively dodging each of the attacking tentacles with ease. The woman with the brown hair them jumped and shoved her spear into the Nova's chest, while the woman with the green hair jumped after and threw numerous daggers at the already badly damaged armor, effectively destroying it to reveal a large, glowing glass ball that the Outsider assumed to be the Nova's power core. However, before the Pandora or the military got a chance to finish it off, the Nova then unleashed a wide, mysterious field of blue energy that surrounded the entire battlefield for at least five miles. What happened next was catastrophic.

A bright light soon surrounded the entire, soon followed by one of the biggest explosions the Outsider had ever seen, that caused a noise that was even louder than thunder. After about a couple of minutes, the light had started to die down and the Outsider was able to see what had happened. All around, everything within a five mile radius of the battlefield had been reduced to a giant crater. Everywhere, buildings had been reduced to near rubble and vehicles and been sent flying all over the place. Among the ruins, the bodies of various military personnel, Limiters, and even a few Pandora were lying motionless on the ground, not being able to escape from the Nova's wrath. Those who did survive, the majority being Pandora, where all scattered and kneeled on the ground concealed within the debris, too injured to fight or even move. A few Pandora were even screaming in pain and agony because losing one or two limbs. All in all, it was a massacre. Running from the battlefield were the two Pandora who had damaged the Nova earlier, trying to escape the onslaught. After getting a good distance, the one with the brown hair doubled over in pain after loosing an arm in the attack. Looking back, they saw that the Nova was beginning to charge another attack, ready to finish off any and all resistance once and for all. But just as it was about to unleash its attack, another bright light made itself known on top of a red crane near the docks where the two Pandora were hiding. They looked up in shock, which soon turned to absolute relief as they saw what was causing the light.

Standing there on top of the crane was a young woman in her early twenties with long hair that reached down to her back with a red bow tied around it. She stood at a height of six feet and was wearing what seemed to be some sort of dress while large, blue bracelets were circling around her fists and ankles. She was carrying a giant cleaver-like weapon in her left hand and was staring at the Nova with fierce determination in her eyes. She began to sprint at the Nova with full force while slowly extending the cleaver in her hand, while the Nova continued to charge its attack. Time seemed to slow down as the woman leaped into the air with one swift movement, and the Nova unleashed its attack in the form of a powerful beam coming from its core. Somehow, the attack didn't seem to faze the woman in the slightest as she continued to charge forward in the air with her weapon extended. Time then seemed to scream to a halt as the woman was miraculously able to penetrate the core with her cleaver, effectively destroying the Nova. After that, everything in the portal's screen went white and the Outsider was able to see no more.

For what could have been minutes, the Outsider just sat there, floating in the void with his arms crossed once again, and was staring at the screen with his usual neutral frown on his face.

Although it didn't look like it, this world had fascinated him more so than the others. Yet he didn't know why. He had seen numerous other universes where humanity was at war with extra-terrestrials, yet this one seemed to intrigue him more than the others. Maybe it was because they used teenage girls with super powers as front line soldiers, which would have been seen as utter ridiculous in other universes. But for some reason, this universe had a special feeling to it. He just couldn't figure out why. As he floated in his spit contemplating on what to do next, he was soon struck with another idea.

What if, instead of just watching the events play out by themselves, he could alter them himself? He was sure to have a more entertainable time watching the conflicts of a universe play out with a little bit of his helping hand being involved. Not to mention that it would be quite amusing to see how the people of the universe would react to his involvement, albeit not direct. Plus, the humans in this universe looked like they could use a little outside help, not that he had any sympathy for them of coarse. And not the helping hand of just anyone, but the hand of a deceased assassin who he himself, had given his mark to in his time of need.

With the thought still fresh in his mind, the Outsider dispelled all of the portals, and with the raise of his hand, formed a small crater of shadows a few feet in front of him. At first nothing happened, but then, all of a sudden, a dark figure soon emerged from the shadows and was left floating in the void along with the Outsider. The Outsider smirked in accomplishment as he dispersed the shadows and went to greet the figure.

"Welcome back Corvo" the Outsider greeted in his monotone voice.

Corvo Attano, former assassin and dishonored Lord Protector of the late empress Jessamine Kaldwin, and her daughter Emily Kaldwin, blinked his eyes and looked around in confusion, until he found himself in a familiar place that he had not visited in a long time, the Void. The last time he remembered being here was after he was captured and knocked out by the Whalers. Although he didn't know why he was back after such a long time. The last memory he had was when he was on a hospital bed taking his last breathes of old age, with a forty year-old Emily sitting at his bedside with his hand in both of hers and tears were streaming down her face while listening to her continuous "thank you for everything" and "please don't leave me". It had weighed heavily on his heart that he had to leave her all alone but was happy to know that she was safe and unharmed. As long as she was okay, that was enough for him.

Corvo then looked up to see the familiar being of the Outsider floating just a few feet away from him. Even after all this time, he still looked the same as the day he first gave him his mark, which he was still eternally grateful for. Without his help, he wouldn't have been able to receive the power he needed in order to get Emily back and to punish those who had wronged him.

The Outsider continued to look at Corvo with an amused smirk on his face at seeing his confusion. After clearing his throat to get Corvo's attention, he spoke to him once more. "It has been a long time hasn't it Corvo? So long since I bestowed upon you my mark so that you could have the power to rescue little Emily and to rid Dunwall of those who have caused you harm. And because of your actions, Emily was made Empress, with you regaining your title as her Lord Protector, Dunwall was rid of the Rat Plague and its victims cured thanks to the combined efforts of your friend, Piero Joplin and Royal Physician, Anton Sokolov, Dunwall was able to ally itself with the neighboring Isles which lead itself to new training opportunities. Best perhaps the most interesting of them all, was that you decided to spare all of those who have wronged you. Even the life of the infamous Knife of Dunwall, Daud, who was responsible for the murder of Dunwall's previous Empress, and your lover, Jessamine, and the one who caused the whole city to turn against you. I knew I made the right choice when I chose to give you my mark. Even those who came before you, Daud included, who have all received my mark weren't able to impress me as much as you did. Well done Corvo, well done indeed".

Corvo felt honored, yet a little embarrassed, that he had so much praise from the Outsider. He didn't believe he was anywhere near as special as the Outsider believed him to be. All he was trying to do was to rid Dunwall of its corrupt leaders and to rescue Emily from being used as a political tool. Even after everything that happened and things were back to normal, Corvo still never thought himself as someone special. He was just doing his job as Lord Protector to make sure that Emily was always safe and away from harm. But he figured that he had to be, at least, a little special deep down. The Outsider didn't choose just anyone to receive his mark.

He jerked back a little in surprise as the Outsider suddenly manifested himself right in front of him, looking at him with his usual neutral frown and his arms, once again, crossed. "But as you can probably already tell, I did not bring you back from the dead to simply talk about memories past. You see Corvo, I have become rather bored lately and have decided to search for other worlds that would hopefully catch my interest. Fortunately, I have found such a world that I have come to find most interesting above all the others. Take a look for yourself".

The Outsider then directed Corvo's attention to the portal where he had been spectating the world's recent events. He began to replay the events from the very beginning and silently watched alongside Corvo as everything he had seen before play out the exact way they did last time. When it was finished, the Outsider then turned to Corvo and waited for his response.

Corvo had seen a lot of things when he was alive (the mere thought of coming back to life was still a little creepy for him). He had seen his beloved Empress/Lover stabbed right in front of him while he was powerless to do anything, he had personally witnessed being in the Void and had personally spoken with the Outsider, a sight that barely anybody else got to witness, he had seen a sweet and innocent old woman turn out to be a crazy, bloodthirsty witch that could turn into a pile of rats when killed, he had seen people bleeding from their eyes and throwing up their insides because of the rat plague, he had seen men go mad with insanity from interacting with the Outsider's bone charms and runes, he had even seen sea creatures that he didn't think even existed while traveling away from the Isles. But what he had just witnesses right in front of him was something that can only be described as something beyond unbelievable. None of it made any sense whatsoever. Who were those humongous, otherworldly, armored creatures and why were they killing innocent people? Why is it instead of using trained soldiers, they were using girls only a couple years older than Emily, who had somehow acquired strange powers to materialize weapons at will from thin air? And why is it, instead of wearing protective armor, did they were dresses that he would have seen in a Boyle Estate party? He then turned to look at the Outsider with the most confused expression he has ever worn.

The Outsider, seeing Corvo's extremely confused face, decided to explain. "I see that you are in need of answers. Fear not. I will be sure to explain all I can. That monstrosity you saw there is known as a Nova. They have been plaguing that world for some time now, and even with all of those advanced weapons and war machines you saw, they are still nothing compared to the Nova. This is where the Pandora come in. Those young women you saw with the strange powers. The source of their power comes from small crystals implanted on their backs called Stigmata, which allows them to materialize weapons at will, even giving them large boosts in their strength, speed, stamina, and even limb regeneration. The Limiters, the young men that you also saw, also have powers that lets them distribute a freezing field around that Nova so it can't activate a field of its own. As strange as it seems to be using young girls and boys to fight horrid creatures such as the Nova, the results have actually been more than successful, evidence being the long haired woman who gave her life to destroy the Nova. You're probably wondering why a world such as this was able to gain my attention above all of the others. Well you see that even I too have found this world very strange. What you saw there was something that not even the most creative child mind in the world would be able to make up. Even in the Isles, the mere concept of magic was nothing but a mere fantasy to most of the populace. Even those of have seen it for themselves were accused of being insane. You see Corvo, even though this world makes little sense, I still believe that it is special. Not to mention that the humans of that world are having trouble slaying those otherworldly abominations they call Nova. That is why I have brought you back here. I want you to enter this world and give the humans there a, how you say, "Helping Hand".

To say that Corvo was shocked would have been the biggest understatement even the Void itself could create. Here he was, brought back to life after so long of being dead, once again standing within the infinite emptiness of the Void, being asked by the Outsider, the very being where little to no people have said to have contact with, to travel to another world where he had little to no information about, located in some other dimension that was nowhere near his own, to help the people their fight an alien race that even the world's strongest weapons and war machines that would have made Dunwall seem like a rat taking on an Overseer, had very little to absolutely no effect on them at all. How is it that the Outsider expected him to succeed in this at all?

With an exasperated sigh, Corvo turn to face the Outsider, giving him about the same confused frown as the Outsider was giving him, mixed with a little confusion. He then spoke his first words ever since arriving in the Void.

"How is it you expect me to help these people in any sort of way? I know nothing from swinging a sword, shooting a pistol, teleporting, and knocking people unconscious. And if what I saw just now was true in any way, shape, or form, then I know that none of these things will ever be able to work on those monstrosities."

The Outsider simply stared at Corvo for a minute before a light smile appeared on his lips. He then went over to Corvo and wrapped his arm around his shoulders.

"Corvo my friend, did you honestly expect me to just send you to the world with nothing but a retractable sword in one hand, a gun in the other, and just expect you run free in a world you have no understanding of? Has being dead already made you lose faith in me? Was I not the one who bestowed my mark upon your hand and gave you the power to take vengeance on those who stole Emily away from you? I'm starting to feel insulted."

Corvo tore his gaze from the Outsider and looked away in shame. It was true. He was the one who gave Corvo the chance to get his and Emily's lives back when no one else would. And he never did lie to him or ask for anything else in return. Only that whatever path he chose to walk, the Outsider expected to be entertained. Had being dead really cause him to lose his faith in the Outsider? He was still grateful to him for letting him receive some of his power, and now he was being asked to help save the human race of another world that needed it now more than ever. He felt even more guilty when he thought about declining the request, even though the Outsider would have probably sent him there anyway whether he accepted it or not. That would have made him seem like a coward and fool for abandoning people who were being slaughtered by those abominations for no reason whatsoever. He was about to apologize to the Outsider when he suddenly felt his arm leave his shoulders and held it up as a sign to stay quiet, the smile never leaving his face.

"It is alright Corvo, I was simply just having a little fun. Fear not, for I will make sure that you are more than well enough prepared when I send you to the world. You have never failed at entertaining me in the past before. I have full confidence that you will continue to do so." The Outsider then switched back to a frown, one that was filled with complete seriousness. "But be warned Corvo. What I am about to give you, others will seek to use for their own personal gain, should it ever catch their attention. Some will even go as far as to try to capture and use you for their own dastardly experiments. That is why I recommend that you always be discreet whenever using these new powers in public. Now, for my gifts. To be discreet whenever using your powers in public, I would recommend you hide your face. As such I present you with this. Hold out your hand."

Corvo did as instructed and held out his hand. With the wave of his arm, the Outsider soon materialized a familiar mask within Corvo's hand. His eyebrows shot up in surprise. It was the old, metal skull mask that Piero had crafted him when he first became an assassin. Thanks to this, he was able to dispose of his targets and rescue Emily without arousing suspicion. He soon bowed his head a little in respect and grief. He never did get to thank Piero for creating such a masterpiece, or anything else for that matter.

After the little reunion with his mask, he tucked it into his trench coat pocket and waited for the Outsider to continue. He did so by materializing another item in his hand. A familiar red, metal heart was beating softly in his hand. "The Heart. Containing the soul of your beloved Jessamine Kaldwin. Use it to seek out the truths about the people. Learn who you can and cannot trust." He said as he handed it to Corvo, who looked it with a bit of longing for his lover before putting it into his pocket.

Corvo then suddenly grabbed his left hand and put it up to his chest in pain after feeling a severe burning sensation on the back. After a few seconds, the pain had suddenly faded and he looked to see the familiar sphere of the Outsider's mark imprinted on the back of his left hand. He looked up to see the Outsider smirking at him.

"Congratulations. You have regained my mark, as well as all of the powers you previously had in life. And last but not least, my final gift to you. But be warned. This will hurt a lot."

Before Corvo could ask what he meant, the Outsider brought up his hand and snapped his fingers. As soon as he did so, Corvo doubled over, yelling in agony. Unbearable pain had shot all over his back, upper arms, and left hand. It felt like multiple parasites with needles attached to their skin were burrowing through his muscles. No matter how much he tried to ignore it or calm down, it would hurt even worse. It was like being burned by invisible fire. After what felt like years, the pain in his body had finally subsided and he was left floating on his back in the empty space, breathing as if he had just run a thousand mile without stopping. After he calmed his breathing and regained himself, he looked up to see the Outsider giving him his usual look as if the whole thing didn't happen. Before he could ask what the hell just happened, the Outsider had manifested a full, body sized mirror and set it in front of him.

"I suggest you take off your coat and find out for yourself."

Confused by this sudden request, Corvo did as he was told and undid the various pouches and buckles attached to his coat. After his coat was removed, he undid the buttons to his undershirt before taking it off to reveal his tanned, well-toned chest. He then went up to the mirror and turned around. What he saw on his back rendered him speechless.

Spread out all over his back were tiny, hexagonal shaped crystals about the size of the nail on his pinky. There were about two to three inches apart from each other and by the way they were spread out, it looked as if they were trying to make some sort of design. He studied them up close for a few minutes before realizing what it was they were trying to make. It was the Outsider's Mark. The same symbol that was on his hand except it was made entirely out of these crystals. While looking on his back, he also noticed that he had more of the crystals on his upper arms. He noted that the ones on his arms were a little bigger than the ones on his back, about the size of his thumb nail. He had four on the left side of his left bicep, and another four on the right side of his right bicep. He also saw that he had one more right in the middle of the Outsider's Mark on his left hand. If he had to count them all, he would probably say he had around fifty, maybe even more. He then looked up to the Outsider with a shocked look.

"What is this?" he asked. His voice rising. "What did you do to me?"

"Be calm Corvo" the Outsider reassured. "I only gave you my final gift. Those crystals implanted in your body are the Stigmata that give the Pandora their power. With these, your power gained from my mark will increase ten-fold. You will also receive enormous boosts to your strength, speed, stamina, and will even receive the power of regeneration. Not only that, your skills in stealth will also increase as well. You can become invisible or make it so all the noise you make will be even below a whisper. You also have the ability to fly. But most importantly, you can now materialize any weapon you can think of into your hand. Just concentrate hard on the weapon you want, and it will appear before your very eyes. Go on, try it."

Corvo had his eyes widened in complete shock through the entire speech. Invisibility? Super speed and super strength? Where was all of this when he was in Dunwall? Regardless, he did as he was instructed, held out his hand and concentrated, imagining the retractable blade Piero had given him. After about a minute, the Stigmata on his body began to glow brightly and a strange, almost pleasurable feel overcame him. He then saw a bunch of blue particles forming some sort of shape in his hand. Soon, the particles had turned into a familiar black sword handle. With wide eyes, Corvo then pushed a button on the side of the handle and the blade sprung to life out of the handle. He then gave it a few test swings, making sure it wasn't just an illusion. After deducing that it was real, he then used the Stigmata to dematerialize the sword back into nothingness. With that, he turned to look back at the Outsider, who was looking back at him with a smirk.

"It is done Corvo. I have given you the power and all the necessary information I can. It is now time to put these to use and enter the new world." With that said, the Outsider turned a materialized the entry portal to the world. As Corvo began walking towards it, he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see the Outsider giving him another serious look.

"One more thing" he said before reaching into one of his breast pockets and pulling out some sort of silver, square card made entirely out of plastic with numbers on it. "This is called a Credit Card. It is one of the things the humans of this world use to pay for things. I would recommend buying yourself a different attire and only wearing your current wardrobe when you are in open conflict. You should also use it to rent an apartment and any food you might need. I have already set up your own account and put in all the money you should need." He then handed Corvo the card, which he had placed in his coat pocket, and stepped back and watched as Corvo neared the portal.

"Remember Corvo" he said loud enough for Corvo to stop and hear over his shoulder. "No matter what path you may choose. I expect to be entertained."

With that last thought in mind, Corvo Attano, the newly revived assassin of Dunwall, stepped through the portal, out of the eternal emptiness of the Void, and into the unknown world.

**Authors Note: Alright, that was my first chapter uploaded to my first fanfiction. I do apologize in advance if I made it too long. I'll try to make the next chapters shorter or just not as long. I tend to make things a little too descriptive so that's why it was long. I'm also sorry if I made Corvo a little too over powered, but he'll need a lot more than just the Outsider's powers to defeat the Nova, so I decided to make him the first male Pandora with his own Stigmata. **

**With that said, I hope I was able to do at least an adequate job with this story. If I did do something wrong, I again ask that you please be nice about it and just tell me what I did wrong. I'll try to edit it as best as I can. I spent lots of time writing this chapter, but I'll try to update the second as soon as possible. Hoped you guys liked it, see you next time!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own any part of Dishonored or Freezing.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Hello everybody. Welcome to the second chapter of 'A Nova's Dishonor'. I was proud to hear that the first chapter had been done, which is what I hope for this chapter and all future ones. In this chapter, I'm going to have Corvo be demonstrating some of his new powers, as well as some of his old ones. Which reminds me…**

**Because of this Stigmata that are now in his body, his Outsider powers will be receiving major boosts, as well as some major upgrades, which I have stated in the last chapter. I will also be giving descriptions of his new powers, and his old ones that have now been upgraded, at the end of this chapter. I also probably won't be introducing any of the Freezing characters until the next chapter. This chapter is basically just him integrating himself into this new society, as well as learning how to use one of his new powers.**

**Also, I was wondering if any of you think Corvo should be paired with anyone, or if you think he should just stay by himself. It's been on my mind for some time but I'm still not sure, that's why I want to get your guys' opinion. **

**Anyway, please tell me what you guys think of the story, and I hope you will continue to enjoy it. On to the chapter!**

_**Chapter 2**_

_Strange World, New Power_

Darkness. Complete, and utter blackness.

His head felt as if it were being beaten by a thousand hammers. It hurt like hell. Along with the rest of his body. Not as badly as it did when those crystals had literally grown out of his skin, but it was still in pain none the less.

That was the first feeling Corvo had gotten after he had stepped through the large portal and into the unknown. He felt as if he had spent an entire night of drinking Tyvion Wine in the Hound Pits Pub. There wasn't an inch on his body that didn't feel like it had been beaten mercilessly.

He groaned as he slowly and painfully lifted his arm and put his hand on his forehead. What had happened after he had entered the portal? He remembered there being a bright light, then all of a sudden, there was darkness. As if he had stepped into a deep, dark abyss.

As he waited for the pounding in his head to cease, he soon felt that he was lying on something hard, wet, and cold. He opened his eyes and was met with the sight of the cloudy night sky. Along with a light sprinkle of rain that was trickling down his face. He also noticed that he was between some buildings, and that it was dark all around him. Probably in an alley way. After a few more agonizing minutes, the pain over his body slowly began to subside until it was completely gone. He then removed his hand from his forehead and, with little strength, slowly pushed himself off the wet pavement until he was wobbly standing on his two feet, still a little disoriented. He then took the time to inspect his surroundings. He was indeed in some sort of dark alley, in between two small, mildly aged, buildings. Though instead of the usual grey/black colored bricks that he usually saw in Dunwall, the building to the left of him was a dark green, and the building to the right of him was orange. He had never seen an orange building before except during a sunset where the light of the sun would brightly alight the buildings. Also in the alley were some garbage cans along with some trash laid on the ground next to them, as if someone had lazily thrown the trash and had missed and didn't even bother to pick it up.

He once again brought his head up and looked at the rain-filled sky. What had happened after he had entered the portal? Did lazily drop him off in some random location instead of leading him to somewhere specific? He would have to remind himself to tell the Outsider to be a lot more careful the next time he sends him to some other random world (which he hoped to the Void that he wouldn't), although Corvo got the feeling that he already knew.

He was cut out of thought when he suddenly heard strange growling noises off into the distance. It actually had sounded like a mix of growling and hissing. He didn't know if he could actually compare it to any animals he's seen in the Isles because the sound was completely alien to him. Deciding to investigate for himself, he reached into his coat and pulled out his mask. He gently placed it over his face as he was soon met with the familiar feeling of the masks metal clamps being tightly secured over his head, jaw, and cheeks. He then took the time to carefully adjust the masks optics to get a clearer view of his surroundings. He then tested the optics' zoom function and found them to be in perfect working condition. With everything set and ready, Corvo reached over his head and pulled up his trench coats hood over his head, and then looked up to the edge of the orange building, closed his left hand into a tight fist and concentrated. The Outsider's Mark on his left hand soon glowed to life with a bright blue color and gave off a slight hissing sound. The familiar sight of a blue sphere appeared just above the edge of the building, ready for him to activate his _Blink _ability. Before Corvo activate the ability, he found that his surroundings had suddenly changed. Confused, he looked around and saw that the environment had changed from a night-black color, to a dull, light grey color. He also saw that it had suddenly stopped raining. He looked up into the sky and was shocked.

He saw that it was still raining, but the rain looked as if it was _frozen _in place. He also noticed that the wind in the air had suddenly stopped too, like if something had just caused the world to suddenly stop in place, like if time itself had come to a screeching halt. While trying to find an explanation to this strange enigma, Corvo hadn't noticed that his arms and back were slightly vibrating. He also noticed that his left hand was shaking more than usual, more than it should whenever he used Blink. He looked at his left hand and saw that the small crystal that was in the middle of the Outsider's mark was alight along with the mark, though just not as bright.

_What was it the Outsider called these? Stigmata? _He though.

Realizing something, he took his left sleeve with his right hand and slowly extended it as far up his arm as it could go. When the sleeve was all the way up to his shoulder, he turned his left arm and saw that the stigmata in his arm were also alight and slightly vibrating, about the same as the one in his hand. He then brought up his right arm to the back of his head and slowly slid it under the neck-side of his coat, and all the way under his shirt, enough where almost his entire arm was buried under his clothing. He suddenly felt the same vibration feeling, though in a larger amount, that he had felt in his hand and arm. The stigmata in his back were all vibrating along with his hand and arm.

_What is going on? _He thought to himself in utter confusion. _All I did was activate the Mark just as I had several times before, then all of the sudden the stigmata start acting-. Wait a second. _

With a possible conclusion locked in his mind, Corvo removed his arm from his back and rolled his sleeve back down. Remembering that he still had his ability activated, Corvo once again looked up onto the edge of the building and concentrated. The blue sphere had returned just above the edge where it had been last time. With a long, steady breath, Corvo undid his fist, and the whole world went by in a flash. With a steady _'THUD', _Corvo had found himself at least fifteen feet closer to the sky, as he suddenly saw that he was now on top on the orange building. With the fingers of his left hand free from their grasp, the bright hue of the Outsider's Mark dimmed and the vibration of the stigmata all over his body had suddenly ceased. Corvo had also noticed that the color of the environment had changed back to the usual night-black and that time had resumed to move forward, for the rain had continued to drizzle, and the wind continued to blow.

_So… _thought Corvo to himself. _It seems that whenever I use the Mark, the stigmata react as well. It seems I will have to continue to test this theory later. _

With that in mind, Corvo then took the time to look at his surroundings, and was once again shocked at what he saw. It appears that he was in some sort of city, because in the distance were the biggest buildings he had ever seen in existence. Some were about the size of Havelock's fortress on Kingsparrow Isle (which was the tallest structure he had seen in Dunwall), and there were some that were even taller. They were rectangular in shape, and were made entirely of what looked like to be glass. Bright lights were shining with all kinds of colors and were even surrounding some of buildings themselves. Using his masks zoom function to get a closer view, he was able to make out even more buildings that were behind, in between, and off to the sides of the others. They were all ranging from different sizes. Some smaller, some taller, and some about the same size as the rest. He was even able to spot a few towers in the mix of the rectangular building.

Deciding to get a more up close and personal view, Corvo retracted his masks optics, closed his fist, and activated his Blink ability, his hand, arms, and back vibrating once again. Just as he was about to teleport, he once again found something off about his ability. The blue sphere that he used to teleport had appeared farther away into the distance than it normally did. Instead of the usual maximum fifteen foot range, he saw that the sphere was at least _eight _times the range, and apparently, could teleport up to a distance of at least _one hundred_ feet. Corvo shook his head in utter disbelief. Just what more could these stigmata give him? The Outsider wasn't kidding when he said he wouldn't send him to this world unprepared. And boy, was he prepared. With another steady breath, Corvo released his fingers…

And soon found himself leaning over the very edge of a fifty foot building on one foot, right on the brink of plummeting to the ground below.

_SHIT! _Corvo yelled in his mind as he struggled with all his might to balance himself out on his lone foot, waving his upper body forward and back while swinging both his arms in reverse windmills at the speed of light. As if acting on his last instinct, Corvo quickly closed his left fist in the tightest grip imaginable, turning his knuckles to an almost snow white, and soon the Mark and stigmata lit to life with light vibrations and the glow of blue. The stigmata around his body doing the same. Suddenly, the world around him once again turned into a dull grey and time itself, came to a screeching halt. Thankfully, his upgraded Blink ability had stopped him from falling, as it only allowed him to move his upper body. Corvo then quickly looked ahead of him to see one of the rectangular buildings he saw early, its walls filled with windows spaced a foot apart from each other. Some of the windows were lit up with lights coming from the inside of the building. A Hotel perhaps? He had seen hotels back in the Isles, but none were aver as big as this one. He also saw that it was about twenty feet higher than the one he was currently on. With quick concentration, Corvo directed to blue sphere a couple of feet over the top of the building. Not wasting any more time, he released his fist, and with another light _'THUD', _he was on top of the Hotel in less than a second. His entire body suddenly started to feel like jelly as he dropped down to his knees and breathed heavily through his mask, his shaking arms being the only support keeping the rest of his body from tumbling down on the roof as well.

_Note to self _Corvo thought as he tried to steady his rapid breathing. Generally relieved and silently thanking any unknown deities of this world above that he didn't fall to his death. _Be extremely careful and aware of where to teleport. _

After taking some time to regain his composure, Corvo slowly, while still shaking, pushed himself back onto his knees, and one by one, lifted his legs and began to stand. After taking one last precautious breath, he began to brush off any excess dust and dirt he had gotten after being slumped over on the roof. He soon noticed that he was hearing something familiar. The strange growling/hissing sounds that he had heard earlier was clearer and more loud, although they had sounded more like growls now than hisses. So loud that it sounded like it was coming from below him. Curious at what was making the strange noises, Corvo began to walk over to the edge of the building. When he was right at the edge, he slowly, but carefully, as to not almost fall off again, looked over the edge and at the ground below.

What he saw was even more bizarre than the buildings.

All the way, seventy feet down below him, were the strangest objects he had ever seen. Using his masks zoomed optics, he was that they all seemed to be made out different colored metals. Some were plain on the top, while some others had windows on their tops. They were all traveling on some sort of wide road, which for some reason was divided with a white line going down the middle, with two yellow lines in the middle of the left side, and two more yellow line on the right side. He also saw that the lines appeared to be painted onto the road. They were all traveling in single-file lines, with each side of the road going in opposite directions, the strange objects moving in their directions. The objects weren't moving that fast, but looks can be deceiving, and Corvo deduced that they could probably travel at faster speeds. He guessed that they were some sort of vehicles. Built for personal transportation since there were so many of them. He also found out that they were the ones who were making the sounds. Strange. He had never seen these types of vehicles before in the Isles. The closest he had ever seen to a vehicle were the trains and the whaling ships. And not even they could travel at the speeds that these ones probably could. He looked around further and saw people, both genders and all races alike, were walking on the sidewalks near the streets, laughing, talking, interacting, or simply just walking by, going by with their business as usual. They were also wearing clothes all of kinds of shapes, sizes and colors that were completely foreign to him. Strange. By what he saw in the portal back in the Void, this world was supposed to be in a state of war with an unknown alien race. Yet, the people within this city were just going on with their lives without a care in the world. And he had yet to see even a single Nova, or so much as a destroyed building for that matter. Had he been sent to the wrong location? Or did this city have yet to be attacked and its people completely unaware? Either way, something was happening in this world. And was going to find out what.

After observing the strange metal vehicles and the city's residents from atop the hotel's roof, Corvo had decided that he should start getting a lay of the land and explore the city, so he could become more familiar with his surroundings. He spent the next half hour blinking from building to building taking in all of the sites and various other buildings. He though he didn't show it, he was truly amazed. Compared to Dunwall, this city was so free and full of life, and there was always something new around every corner. Whereas Dunwall's buildings were filled with the dull Grey and Black stone walls, and almost all buildings looking exactly the same, this city's buildings were made with not only stone, but entirely out of glass that reflected the bright lights of the various houses, hotels, restaurants and entertainment centers. He even saw various advertisements on boards that were on top of some of the buildings that advertised a wide range of items such as food, clothes, toys, games and everything in between. Although the strange thing was that he couldn't read any of them, or any of the glowing signs that he had seen on some buildings because they were all written in symbols that he he's never seen anywhere, not even in the Isles. That deduced that he couldn't get the name of the city or country he was in, or ask anybody for information because they might speak a different language that he wouldn't be able to understand. Great. He wasn't only going to be fighting Nova with powers he didn't at all understand or have any training in, but he was also going to have to live in a city whose people speak a language he's never even heard of. Just great. Apparently the Outsider didn't equip him well enough. Or maybe he did and Corvo just didn't know it. He did give him the stigmata for a reason, maybe he could use them to help him understand these peoples language.

He was currently sitting on the edge of a building, contemplating on what do to next. Thankfully, it was a small shop located and was only about fifteen feet high, so he had nothing to be worried about. The shop was also located in a neighborhood just outside of the city. It was pitch black outside, the only source of light being from inside the shop and the nearby streetlights. There weren't any people or vehicles nearby so he didn't have to worry about being spotted. He had begun to control his new blinking ability after getting some practice by traveling on the rooftops while exploring the city. He hadn't even come close to falling off any roofs. He was also beginning to get a little tired. He figured that it was about midnight when he arrived, and two hours of constant exploring had left him drowsy.

He was currently thinking about how he was going to find a place to stay for the night. Is useless to check in to a motel or apartment because he didn't understand these peoples language. That means he would probably have to build himself his own camp or somehow find another place to stay. How was he supposed to learn an entirely new language in such a short time? He couldn't ask the Outsider since only he had the power to bring people in and out of the Void, and he sure as hell couldn't ask anyone else. What was he supposed to do? Just then, and idea came to his mind.

_The Stigmata _Corvo thought in realization. _Of course _

It was painfully obviously. If these stigmata were able to give him new abilities, then they should be able to somehow allow him to understand different languages. It was highly doubtful, but it was the only shot he had, otherwise he'd be out of luck. With the thought in mind, he got up from the ledge and went to sit cross legged in the middle of the shop's roof. Behind his mask, he took a deep breath, closed his eyes, placed his hands on his knees, and dove into deep concentration. He thought back to all of the strange symbols he had seen on the various signs throughout the city. He thought back to the various conversations he had heard while exploring the city and thought how the people spoke, how the rhythm of the foreign words seemingly rolled off their tongues like art. He then imagined himself speaking and understanding the language. At first nothing happened. Minutes had rolled by and Corvo continued to sit cross legged on the roof of the shop, still as a statue. More time soon rolled by and Corvo was starting to doze off. All of this concentration was starting to make him more tired than usual, but he couldn't fall asleep now, he had to push through the fatigue and see this to the end, otherwise living in this city would be impossible. With a soft sigh, Corvo opened his mouth and spoke to the empty air around him:

"Outsider if you can hear me, please grant me the power to listen and speak the people's tongue"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back in the realm of eternal nothingness, the Outside floated aimlessly with his eyes closed and his arms crossed. He smirked as he listened to the plea of his newly revived assassin.<p>

_Outsider if you can hear me, please grant me the power to listen and speak the people's tongue_

The Outsider then opened his eyes as Corvo's voice faded from his mind. In truth, he suppose he should have remembered to tell Corvo about the worlds different spend of languages. But after being occupied with giving Corvo his mark and the stigmata, it had simply vanished from his mind. He could have pulled him back into the Void at any time, but seeing as how fascinated he was with the city and its people, he decided to wait until he had found somewhere to stay, or at least fallen asleep. But now he guessed that now was a good time as any other seeing as how he was asking for it.

Closing his eyes once again, the Outsider focused until he was able to locate Corvo's mark. With the wave of his hand, he activated the mark, which in turn, also activated Corvo's stigmata.

"Very well Corvo" he said "I hereby grant you the power of the Japanese tongue."

* * *

><p>Just when he was about to give up, Corvo soon felt the familiar vibration of his mark and stigmata breaking him out of his concentration and looked at his hand in curiosity. The mark and stigmata were also shining, though a bit brighter than they had before. Just when he was about to question what was happening, a familiar voice had entered his thoughts.<p>

_Very well Corvo. I hereby grant you the power of the Japanese Tongue_

He then felt that a seemingly strange sensation had made its way up into his ears. It wasn't in any way painful, but it was uncomfortable. It was felt as if the water in his body was trying to make its way out of his ears, only to stop in the mid ear canal and give off a sort of throbbing feeling, which gave him a small headache over time. When the feeling had finally left his ears, Corvo was left still remained seated on the shop's roof, mulling over what the Outsider had told him. Japanese tongue? Was that the language the people of the city spoke? Was he finally able to speak and understand it? He had hoped so, otherwise he'd be in trouble.

Deciding to test the theory himself, Corvo stood up, made his way over to the edge of the shop, and Blinked his way through the neighborhood house rooftops. After about ten minutes of constant teleporting, he was soon able to find what looked like to be an apartment building. It was about ten stories in height and had about twenty balconies all over the back, along with glass windows that connected themselves to the inner apartment rooms. He could've just easily snuck his way into one of the rooms but being the honorable man that he was, he immediately decided against it, plus he didn't want to break into a room that was possible already owned.

He Blinked into a nearby alleyway across the street and saw that the apartment buildings main office lights were still on. Good. That means they were still open. Taking some time, he took off his mask, as to not look like some sort of killer, placed it into one of his coat pockets, then zipped op his trench coat, so the person wouldn't be able to see his strange clothing. He also made sure to hide his marked hand in the coats outside pocket the person wouldn't ask questions.

Slowly, but surely, he casually walked out of the alleyway, not before checking both sides of the street for any sign of the oncoming vehicles, and made his way over to the apartment buildings entrance. He came up upon two glass with black handles. He took the right handle in his grip before slowly pulling the door open. He then stepped inside and immediately felt a small wave of heat hit his body. It was pretty warm in the building, which he ignored and made his way to what appeared to be the front counter to the office. Sitting behind it was a woman with a striped, long sleeved shirt and blue pants. She had long, brown hair that reached down to her back and was currently sitting on a chair facing away from him, reading some sort of thin book with pictures of what appeared to be a model on the front cover. She must not have heard him come into the building.

With a quick clear of his throat, Corvo then spoke to get the woman's attention.

"Excuse me"

He must have frightened her because as soon as he spoke, the woman gave off a small _'Eeep' _sound, slightly jumped, and had somehow quickly whirled her chair around to face him, all without getting up. She was then staring at him with wide, surprised blue eyes and was slightly hyperventilating. Corvo put up his right hand as a sign of ease and apologized to her.

"I'm sorry" he said. "I did not mean to frighten you"

She gave off a slight breath of relief as she quickly regained herself. She then offered him a polite smile and spoke in mature, yet soft voice.

"It's quite alright" she reassured. "I'm sure it was just an accident, all is forgotten. May I help you with something Mister?"

Corvo was momentarily shocked, but not enough that the woman could see it. He was filled with joy on the inside. He was finally able to understand what the people were saying. This was sure to make things a hell of a lot more easy. He had noticed earlier when the woman was reading the magazine, that he could read the words on the front cover on the book. Although he had no idea what _Utsukushī beauty products_ was supposed to mean. What a strange name for a book.

Shaking his head out of his thoughts, Corvo then continued to speak.

"Yes Miss. I was wondering if you had any spare apartments to spare?"

Smiling brightly, the woman then turned her attention over to some strange looking machine over to her right. It looked like it was some sort of type writer with a small screen attached to it. She had spent a minute or two typing in random keys at a fast pace before looking back over at him with another bright smile.

"It just so happens that we do have an apartment available at the moment. One located at the very top floor. The total will $800 **(I don't know how Yen works so I'm just going to be using American money)**. This includes Cable TV, Internet, and Groceries. Now, will you be paying with cash or credit?"

Remembering the Credit Card the Outsider gave him, Corvo unzipped the top of his coat, reached into his pocket and pulled out the card. He then slid it onto the counter. "Credit"

She took the card, slid it into some other random machine and handed it back to him, were he placed it back into his pocket. She then handed him a form with a pen and directed him to a dotted line with an 'X' on it. "Sign here please"

After reading the form and signing his name, he handed it back to the woman, who took it back and did some last minute typing. She then opened a drawer and handed him a pair of keys.

"As I said before, you'll find your room on the top floor, your room number is 91. Have a nice night sir."

"Thank you Miss, and you as well."

Corvo then took the keys and gave the woman a small smile, who gave her own smile in return. He then made his way to the back of the hall and turned left around a corner where the staircase was located. Seeing how it was quite a ways up, Corvo quickly checked back around the corner to make sure the woman wasn't approaching, before heading back over to the stairs. He looked up, and took his left hand out of his pocket, where he closed his fist to activate the Mark. With a release of his fist, he found himself at the top of the staircase in a second, where he could see a small hallway ahead lined with numbered doors all along the left side. He began to walk down the hallway while scanning the doors in search of his room's number. When he was finally able to find it, he took one of the keys and inserted it into the lock, turning it clockwise until he heard a soft '_click_', in which he gently pushed the door open until he was met with the cool air of his apartment.

It was actually a nice looking place. He had his own kitchen, along with a living room, bathroom, two guest rooms, and a main bedroom. The walls and ceiling were a dark brown color, while the carpet was a light brown color. He had also found two large TV's, one in the living room, and one in his bedroom. He was lucky that he knew how they worked since Dunwall had been able to create televisions of its own a couple years after Emily had become Empress. He would sometimes find her watching her own television late at night when no one was around, except for him, but she didn't know that.

With a tired yawn, Corvo made his way into the master bedroom, where he removed his coat, undershirt, shoes, and pants, leaving him in nothing but his boxers. He then removed the covers of his bed, got in, and soon fell into a deep sleep, generally glad he was able to finally get some rest.

He was going to need all of the sleep he could get.

**Authors Note: Well, that's it for chapter 2. I know that many of you probably found it boring, but this chapter was just basically about Corvo getting integrated with this new society. I promise the next chapter will be the beginning real beginning and that I will finally be able to introduce the cast of Freezing. I will also be showing some more of Corvo's upgraded/new powers. **

**Also, in every chapter where Corvo shows off a new power, I will be giving a description of it and its effects at the end of the chapter. I will try to add more action in the next chapter, this one was simply just a filler. So just hang on a few days and will be sure to have it done. See you later! **

**Chapter Powers: **

**Blink 1:** Gives Corvo the power of short-distance teleportation. With this, he is able to silently teleport anywhere within the Blink's radius (the blue sphere). Immediately takes up to three seconds after usage before he is able to teleport again. Maximum range is 10ft.

**Blink 2:** Corvo is able to teleport more quickly and efficiently. Doesn't have to wait to teleport after previously teleporting. Maximum range is increased to 20ft.

**Blink (Stigmata):** Allows Corvo to momentarily stop time whenever he closes his fist to Blink. **(Basically Daud's Blink ability from the Knife of Dunwall DLC)** His teleporting speed is instantaneous and his maximum teleporting range is increased up to 500ft.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Yo guys. Welcome to the third chapter of A Nova's Dishonor. This will be the official chapter in which I finally introduce the cast of Freezing. I know that some of you may have been bored by the last chapter, but I intend to make it up to you here. Now I want to make it clear that Corvo won't directly interact with the Freezing characters just yet, but he will take notice of them, and they will take notice of him as well. I will also be introducing some of Corvo's new powers, and maybe some of his upgraded Mark powers as well, it all depends on where I lead the story. Anyway, here is chapter three and I hope you all enjoy it!**

_**Chapter 3 **_

_Abilities, Nova attack, and Masked Man_

The morning sun had filled the previous night sky as the cold, moist air was soon replaced with the suns hot, humid heat. The suns glowing figure had risen over the blockade of skyscrapers and was glaring its rays over the city's buildings and all those that surrounded it. Houses, hotels, shops, theatres and parks were all drowned in the suns warm glow. Including the apartment of a certain assassin.

Corvo groaned as the intense light of the sun seeped through the window shades and directly through his closed eyelids. He quickly grabbed the pillow on the opposite side of the bed and buried his entire face into it. He didn't want to get up. He had slept a full nine hours and it had been better than anything he could remember. The bed he slept on made him feel like he was literally sleeping on a cloud from Heaven itself. There hadn't been any bed in the Isles that felt half as good as this one, which was understandable do the constant cold weather or the beds themselves being moldy and disease ridden from the rat plague.

For another hour, Corvo just simply slept in his own little piece of heaven until he had started waking up. With the second pillow now back to its original spot, Corvo lifted his head and swung the beds covers to its right side. He then swung his legs onto the floor and did a quick stretch of his arms before getting up and heading to the restroom for a quick shower. After a quick clean up, Corvo retrieved his pants from the bedroom floor and pit them on, along with his white undershirt, black trench coat, then his socks and boots. Now fully dressed, he headed over to the window shades, lifted them up with his fingers and took a quick look outside. The sky was as clear and blue as an ocean and the sun was in full view. He was also able to spot the familiar, buildings off the city a few miles off in the distance. It certainly did look more stunning in the daylight than it had at night. He also guessed that it was going to be hot out today and looked down at his clothes. There was no way he was going to be able to wear his outfit in hot weather. He would have to buy some new pairs of clothes. He suddenly felt his stomach growl and cursed himself. He hadn't bought any food for himself either. He was going to have to find the local store so he could buy food for himself. With that in mind, he made his way out of the apartment. After locking the door and putting the keys in his pocket, he checked to make sure there was no one around him before activating his mark and Blinking all the way to the bottom floor. He rounded the hallway corner and walked to the office counter where he once again saw the brown haired girl, this time typing on her machine. She must of noticed his presents as she turned her attention towards Corvo and gave him a smile.

"Good morning sir, did you enjoy your sleep?" she asked in her soft voice.

In return, Corvo offered her a smile of his own. "It was exquisite. Thank you again for the apartment Miss. I was actually wanting to ask you something. Do you know where I may purchase some food and new clothes? And if you happened to have a map of the area by any chance?"

She gave him a nod before getting up from her chair and going into the back to open a cabinet. She pulled out a folder, rectangular piece of paper before going back over to Corvo and unfolding it. He was then able to see a large map of the entire city, which he found was named Tokyo, including its surroundings. The woman took a pen and brought it over to a small, square shaped building that was a few inches away from the images of the city. She circled the square building and drew some lines on what he assumed to be the roads, over to some other square buildings that were about an inch away from the apartment building and circled them as well.

"Lucky for you, there is a local grocery store that is only a few blocks away, as well as clothing story that just so happens to be next to the grocery store."

She folded and handed the map to Corvo, which he gladly took and thanked her once again.

As Corvo was about to leave, he suddenly remembered something and turned back around to the woman.

"I don't believe I've had the pleasure of knowing your name yet Miss?"

"She gave him a shocked look for a moment before offering another polite smile.

It's Kozoi. Hana Kozoi Mister…"

Corvo offered her another smile. "It's Corvo Attano. Thank you again for the help Miss Kozoi."

After bidding farewell to each other, Corvo walked out of the apartment building and headed back to the alleyway he was in last night. Since it was daytime, he needed to be extremely careful when using his powers so that no one could see him. After he was sure enough that he was out of site, he Blinked onto a nearby roof, and began teleporting his way to the stores.

* * *

><p>The neighborhoods local shopping district was buzzed with activity as people came in and out of the stores, either looking for something to purchase or leaving with their new purchases. From across the street hiding on top of a building, Corvo was able to see multiple of the metal vehicles parked in front of the stores, with people either getting into or out of them. He also noted that the people were wearing short styles of clothing, such as shirts with shorts sleeves or pants that ended halfway down to their knees. Others were also wearing some type of glasses that were pitch black and completely covered their eyes, how is it they were able to see out of those?<p>

With the thought of clothing in his mind, Corvo Blinked behind the building where he was sure no one would see him, and began to walk towards the store. He stopped at the street nearby to wait for the oncoming vehicles to pass by before quickly making his way across and into the store's parking lot where he was able to get a closer look at the vehicles. They were a couple inches taller than him and seemed to travel on big, black rubber wheels. He was also able to see some sort of steering wheels and about four to six seats contained within each vehicle through their windows. As he made his way to the stores entrance, he noticed that some of the people nearby were giving him strange looks, probably about his choice of clothing on such a warm day. He quickened his pace as he soon reached the entrance and pulled the store's glass doors open. Once he was inside, he noted that the inside was quite large, colorful and was filled with activity. The walls that surrounded the inside of the store were as yellow as the sun and the ceiling was a dark blue, as if the outside sky had suddenly transformed itself into the store. He also noted the various clothes that were all hanged on the walls and on racks in the middle of the store's hallways, with people from all ages searching the racks for their desired clothes. He saw that the store was divided in half according to gender, males on the left, and females on the right. Both sides had clothes varying from different sizes, but the male clothes seemed to have darker color clothes, while the female side had lighter colors. He made his way over to the male side, and over to the men sized clothes located in the back while casually ignoring more of the odd stares the shoppers were giving him. As he reached the back, he was able to see that that men's section was selling all different kinds of clothes, such as short/long sleeved shirts, pants, shorts, jackets, and even sweatshirts that had hoods on them. He then went to find his selection on clothes. Since today was a warm day, he decided to purchase a five pairs of cargo shorts, three pairs black and two pairs of dark grey, and some simple colored t-shirts. In case it ever started to rain again, he purchased three of the hooded sweatshirts and five pairs of black pants, all clothes being in extra-large. With his selection made, he brought the clothes to an open counter, where the cashier give him a weird look before bagging his items, the total coming up to about $120. He paid the clothes with his credit card before grabbing the bags in both hands (while being careful to hide his mark by lowering his left sleeve), and headed outside. He was about to go to the grocery store before he stopped and cursed in his mind. He knew he couldn't carry his clothes AND grocery at the same time, so he would have to return to his apartment and make two stops. Quickly crossing the street and running back behind the building, he switched all of his bags over to his right arm and, with his stigmata induced strength, managed to pick the bags up all at once as if they weighed nothing more than a feather. He then activated his mark and began teleporting his way back to the apartment.

As Corvo reached the apartment building, he quickly jogged his way inside, nodding to Hana as he passed her by, and made his way up the stairs. As he neared his apartment door, he fished out the keys in his coat pocket with his left hand and unlocked the door. But as he opened the door and made his way inside, he was shocked at what he found.

It seems someone had broken into his apartment, but had actually left stuff instead of stealing it. On top of his kitchen counters were various fruits ranging from apples, to bananas, to oranges, and pears. His cabinets were also open and inside were several cans of food and soups stacked on each shelf. He quickly closed his door, dropped his bags into his bedroom and went into the kitchen. Every cabinet he opened was filled with canned goods and even some bottled water. He opened his fridge and was shocked further to find even more food stacked on the shelves. There were more fruits, vegetables, bread, eggs, cheeses, about three gallons of milk, and two cartons of fruit juice. He opened the freezer door and also found it to be filled with different kinds of frozen meats such as steaks, chicken, burger patties, pork chops, and even some bacon.

He then closed his fridge/freezer doors in absolute confusion. Who had broken into his house and left all of this food? He was about to go see if anything was missing until he spotted an envelope on the living room table. He walked over to it, picked up the envelope and used his finders to rip it open to find it containing a letter inside. Quietly, he picked up the note and began to read.

_Corvo _

_As a sign of good faith I decided to save you the time and gather any and all necessary items you may need for your temporary stay here in this world. As you can see, you have already been given all of the necessary food you will need that will last you for about two months. No thanks are necessary._

_I would also like you to start training with your new abilities, as well as your old ones that have been upgraded. Whenever a Nova attacks the city, I want you to be prepared and at your full one hundred percent when you fight. As such, I am also offering you to train here in the Void so that no one will ever discover your true identity. As soon as you are done reading this letter, it will burn in your very hands and you will be brought right back into the Void. _

_Which in fact, is right now. _

Before Corvo had even a chance to do anything, the letter burned right in his hands just as it said it would, which caused him to yell out and drop the remains in brief pain before a black mass formed under his feet and slowly pull him into the unknown.

* * *

><p>Deep inside the Void, the Outsider was floating, patiently waiting for Corvo to arrive. As if on cue, a small circle of black mass suddenly appeared out of nowhere and spat said assassin right out of it and was left to float again in the Void. He quickly shook his head left and right before looking at the Outsider, who was looking back at him with his arms crossed and a smirk of amusement on his lips.<p>

"Welcome back once again Corvo. Tell me, how did you find the city of Tokyo?"

Corvo looked at him in confusion for a few minutes longer before replying.

"It was… strange, yet unbelievable to say the least. Never before have I seen buildings and towers that could reach all the way up to the heavens. And I have never seen such strange vehicles as they have before. It was like traveling through a dream that you could not wake up from."

The Outsider gave him an already knowing look. "That is to be expected. As I too have never seen anything like this world before. And I am the Outsider, whereas I am supposed to see all around that there is to be around me. And with the Nova added into the equation, sometimes I wonder if this world is nothing but a fantasy. But as you can see, I did not call you back here for mere talk about your adventures in the new world. I wish for you to test and to train I to using your new abilities, as well as your old ones. Dangerous things are coming to that world, and you must always be prepared for the worst. Do not worry about how long you will be away. As you already know, all time is meaningless here in the Void. A century in here could mean only a few seconds back out there. Now, let us begin."

With the lift of both hands, the Outsider materialized a large platform of land beneath their feet. He then materialized six human beings a few feet away from Corvo. But what was strange about these humans is that they were dressed in some strange type of combat armor that were colored a dark green. On their armor were various pouches of ammunition and grenades. There were wearing large, spherical helmets on their heads and they were holding some type of gun that they held with two hands, one on the gun's grip where the trigger was, and one just below the barrel of the gun.

"These are examples of what the soldiers look like on the world" the Outsider explained. "Armed to the teeth, they are highly trained in the arts of combat and could take on an Overseer in less than five seconds, and that's without their rifles. Against the Nova, there are nothing more than mere flies."

With that said, the Outsider than materialized a tall, brick wall that separated the soldiers from Corvo's sight.

"Now" spoke the Outsider. "Use the Mark and activate the ability that you call _Dark Vision. _I believe you will find this the most useful when using your stealth."

Corvo did as instructed and activated the Mark, except he focused it more through his eyes. With a light _'hiss', _Corvo blinked his eyes once and the whole dimension changed around him.

Except the usual yellow and dark orange whenever Corvo used Dark Vision, he saw that the wall in front of him was now covered in a blue color, along with some grey spots. He was also able to see that the silhouettes of the soldiers and their fields of vision behind the wall were all highlighted in full white instead of yellow. He was also able to see the sound waves that bounced off the soldier's feet as the moved along the wall. He then deactivated the Dark Vision and look back to see the Outsider still smirking at him.

"Very good Corvo" he said. He then raised his right arm and Corvo immediately felt the vibration of his stigmata igniting up, as well as the extra glow in his hand. "Now turn around and activate it once again."

Corvo gave him a brief confused look before turning back around and once again activating his Dark Vision, but as he did so, he saw something completely different.

Instead of the usual blank white silhouettes, he saw that he could actually see _through _the soldier's bodies. He was able to see their vital spots, as well as their inner organs, even their arteries and veins were visible. He was also able to hear them talking to each other behind the wall. A huge, thick brick wall at that, which would have been nearly impossible for any normal human ears. Suddenly without warning, the six soldiers shot off into the distance and were standing at least over fifty feet away. He quickly deactivated the power and looked back at the Outsider for an answer.

"Amazing isn't it? With the stigmata enhancing your Dark Vision, you are now able to see into a person's body and locate their week spot. You are also able to hear them through walls and even see them through walls at a greater distance. Now, onto the next ability."

The Outsider suddenly dematerialize the wall and brought the soldiers back about twenty feet away from Corvo. Then, with a flick of his wrist, he had the soldiers suddenly turn to face Corvo, with their rifles each aimed directly at him, which caused him to flinch.

"For the next test, you are going to be activating your _Bend Time _ability. When give the word, each of the soldiers will start firing at you. And do not be alarmed. Their bullets will have no effects on you, in fact, they will simply pass right through you. But I want you to activate the ability just before the bullets hit you. Get ready."

With that, Corvo raised his left hand over his chest in a protective manner, ready to stop time at a moment's notice. The Outsider then turned his attention towards the soldiers, and with a simple nod of his head, the soldiers pressed their fingers on their triggers, and fired. But just as their fingers were on the triggers, Corvo opened his left hand, Mark activated, and brought it down while closing it. Suddenly, the soldiers around him seemed to freeze in place just as they fired their guns, the first few bullets stopping dead in the air about an inch from his face. With time momentarily stopped, Corvo quickly ran up to the still frozen soldiers, and with each one, he turned their bodies so that they were each facing each other. He then quickly ran off to the sides, and with the flick of his wrist, the Mark deactivated and time began to move forward. Corvo watched with slight amusement as the soldiers continued to open fire, but this time at each other. One by one, the soldiers all fell to the ground with a hard _'THUMP', _blood gushing out of their heads and chests. Suddenly feeling sanctions, Corvo went up to one of the dead soldiers and picked up his gun. He examined it for a quick minute before taking them same stance he saw the soldiers use and held the butt of the gun up to his right shoulder while gripping the handle below the barrel. He placed his finger lightly over the trigger, and with one quick pull, fired the gun once. His whole upper body jerked back a little due to the recoil but soon regained himself and fired once again, this time holding the trigger down as he unleashed a barrage of bullets into the Void, seemingly in a rush of thrill and excitement until the gun's clip ejected into the ground. This weapon was spectacular! If only Piero had built something like this, Dunwall would have been a forced to be recon with. Suddenly remembering his old friend, he let out a sad sigh and dropped the gun to the ground, which soon faded into nothing as well as the bodies of the soldiers, and turning and looking back at the Outsider.

"I know how you feel Corvo" said the Outsider in his usual monotone voice. "But you cannot keep dwelling on the past. Your friends may have lived harsh lives but they were able to die happily knowing they were able to bring the city of Dunwall into peace. Don't think of what should have been, only that it happened and there is nothing you could have done to change it."

Corvo looked briefly angered at the last statement but soon regained himself. The Outsider was right after all. Even if his friends had all lived harsh lives, they were at least able to make up for it by bringing Dunwall into its full glory. Especially Emily. With her as Empress she able to change the city and its people the most. She had given them more hope than even Jessamine had and he couldn't be more proud of her.

With a smile tugging its way to his lips, Corvo looked up at the Outsider and nodded, urging for him to continue.

With a smirk of his own, the Outsider continued to speak. "Now, it may look like your Bend Time ability is the same as it was before, but with the stigmata, you can now come into physical contact with people without having to possess them, and you are also able to keep time frozen for a maximum of twenty minutes."

Corvo nodded as the Outsider then materialized more soldiers around him, this time it was twelve.

"Now I want you to unleash your _Devouring Swarm _on these soldiers. Oh, and you might want to step back a few feet, because this will get messy."

Corvo did as told a retreated back a few feet from the soldiers before activating his Mark and slowly bringing up his hand. On the ground in front of him, a small black hole formed, and soon an entire swarm consisting of at least fifty rats sprung out of the ground, but something was different about these rats. They all had black and white fur, and on closer inspection, Corvo saw that they all had one stigmata sticking out of their backs. With the speed of faster than that of a hound, the rats all darted toward the soldiers and began to devour them. The soldiers tried to shoot the rats, but for some reason, the bullets just seemed to go through the rats and only hit the ground beneath them. In about ten seconds, all twelve soldiers were nothing but bloody carcasses and all fifty rats had disappeared in a whips of smoke. Some of the bodies were even missing one or two arms and legs. Corvo had to look away to keep himself from losing his stomach's contents. He sighed in relief as the carcasses soon disappeared into the ground.

"Very good indeed Corvo. Now let us test two of your newest abilities. If you remember correctly, I had said earlier that you know had the ability to fly and turn invisible. The first I will show you is invisibility. Simply all you have to do is crouch anywhere low to the ground while activating your Mark and your stigmata at the same time. It will allow you to blend in to your surroundings and disappear from sight. Now what I'm going to do is create a squad of those soldiers and order them to find you. Your job is to hide from them in plain sight."

Corvo nodded and got into a crouching position. He then activated his Mark while also focusing his stigmata. It took a while, but soon his stigmata vibrated to life as well as his Mark. What happened next was completely out of the ordinary.

His stigmata gave off a brief, bright glow before suddenly dying off. In a minute, his whole body seemed to slowly fade away until he was completely blended in with the ground. Just as he was about to move, a squad of soldiers suddenly made themselves know as they were moving slowly towards his position, rifles raised and pointed in various directions, trying to search for their target. When Corvo saw that they were heading right towards him, he quickly moved to the right side as quietly as he could at a fast pace while crouching. The soldiers didn't seem to notice his movement as they slowly walked past him. One soldier even had his rifle pointed in Corvo's direction and still didn't seem to notice him. Once they had past him, they disappeared into smoke, and Corvo soon stood up, which deactivated his invisibility.

Impressive Corvo, you are still the master when it comes to the art of stealth. As you can see, whenever you activate your Mark and stigmata whenever you are crouched, you completely blend in with your surroundings and your footsteps are completely muffled, making you more silent than a feather landing on the ground. The next ability is one I'm sure you will find most helpful, flying. To do this you will only need to activate your stigmata. You will have to concentrate hard on flying and only flying. Imagine yourself breaking the chains that bind you to the earth and freely floating like a leaf in the wind. Don't just be the leaf, be the wind. Be part of the wind. And it will become part of you. Let it flow through you like the blood in your veins."

Corvo nodded once again before closing his eyes and concentrating. He imagined himself breaking the shackles that attached him to the chains of the earth and freely floating in the air as if all of gravity had suddenly ceased to exist. He imagined himself as a lone leaf being blown by the wind, not once ever hitting the ground. He imagined himself as a bird soaring freely, thousands of feet up into the clouds. With steady concentration, he activated the stigmata on his body and focused solely on his feet leaving the ground. As he focused, he suddenly felt a funny sensation overcome his entire body before he suddenly felt the ground below him disappear. With a final breath, he opened his eyes, looked down and saw that he was about five feet from the ground, floating aimlessly just like the Outsider in the Void. Corvo could barely contain his excitement as he started flying around the Void at a fast speed. Before he could go on any further, his stigmata suddenly deactivated and was left to float in the Void once more.

"You impress me Corvo" said the Outsider as he suddenly appeared out of nowhere right beside him, which startled him a bit. "Not only are you the first male Pandora from a completely different dimension, but you are also the first person to gain the ability of flight. You will defiantly be a force to be reckoned with in the future. Now I believe it is time we start teaching you your first Pandora abilities."

The Outsider once again spawned a large piece of land beneath their feet about the size of a football field, then with a flick of the wrist, spawned an actual Nova onto the piece of land. It was the same Nova that Corvo had seen before he arrived in Tokyo, but instead of being over a hundred feet, this one was about fifteen to twenty feet.

The Outsider then spoke. "The first Pandora ability you will learn is called _Accel Turn. _It is a technique used by Pandora to give them tremendous speed boosts. There are even different stages to this technique such as _Double Accel, Triple Accel, Quadruple Accel, _and so on. To use this technique, all you have to do is charge your stigmata and focus it into your feet. The more you charge your stigmata, the faster you will be able to move. First, try charging your stigmata."

Corvo looked back at thaw Nova for a moment before slightly bending his knees and putting his fists in front of him, putting his arms in "L" shaped formations. He then activated his stigmata and began to charge it by holding in the power instead of releasing it. He focused all of the energy into his legs for about a minute before stopping. He noticed that the Nova had begun to move towards him with its shoulder tentacles out and ready to attack. Before it even got a chance to move its tentacles, Corvo took one step forward and shot off like a bullet. In three seconds, he was already on the other side of the areas while effortlessly avoiding all of the mini Nova's attacks. While running, Corvo once again, began charging his stigmata and focusing it into his legs. Soon, he unleashed even more enedry into his legs which seemed to increase his speed even more. Now he was basically running at half the speed of light. Deciding to make his own attack, Corvo materialized his retractable blade into his right arm before charging head on into the Nova, which for him, was only a second. With a quick slicing motion, Corvo had basically bisected the entire Nova in half before it dematerialized into blue particles. Corvo suddenly stopped dead in his tracks on the other side of the field, his sword still held out in a slicing motion. As he regained his posture, Corvo also dematerialize his blade before hearing clapping behind him. He turned around and saw that it was the Outsider clapping and smiling in satisfaction.

"Absolutely astonishing Corvo. You simply do never fail to impress me, but I'm afraid that is all you will be learning for now. We will work on some more of your abilities another time. But right now I believe that Tokyo is in need of some assistance. He sure to remember how to use these abilities and use them well, for they will be extremely helpful in the conflicts to come. And also remember to be discreet and use your mask at all times. You never know who could be watching you. Oh, and before I forget. Your stigmata also have the ability to automatically to a Pandora with any outfit she, or in this case, you choose. If you want to change back into your old assassin clothes, all you have to do is say 'Volt texture engage' and 'Volt texture disengage' if you want it off and back to your previous clothes, but please make sure you were actually wearing something before disengaging. Otherwise it could lead to a rather embarrassing situation. I wish you the best of luck in in your adventure Corvo.

With that, the Outsider lifted his hand and once again, materialized the black mass beneath Corvo, which sucked him back up and out of the Void, leaving the Outsider alone once again.

* * *

><p>The black mass made its way back into Corvo's apartment living room and soon, spat the assassin out and disappeared into nothingness.<p>

Still a little dazed, Corvo looked at the nearby clock and saw that it was about 7:09pm at night. He had only been gone for about a couple hours, but for some reason he felt as if something wasn't right. He was about to go grab a quick shower before he suddenly felt the very floor beneath him start to shake, which made him freeze in his place. He was about to move again before he felt the floor once again start to shake, and this time he heard a loud noise coming from outside. Quickly, he ran into his room and slid open the back glass door that lead onto the balcony overlooking the city. When he was outside, he looked around the slightly darkened surrounding area for any signs of trouble until he came upon a horrifying sight.

In the distance, about a couple miles east from the city, was a massive, glowing Nova causing absolute destruction to everything around it. From this distance, he saw that it was probably about sixty to seventy feet tall and had a long, horn-like head, along with four long bone-like skinny arms, with a medium sized mid-section that appeared to be cylindrical in shape. Surrounding its body was a massive blue, particle field that seemed to keep it from doing any extensive damage, though it was still destroying any and all things around it with its massive arms.

Corvo then suddenly heard the noise of what sounded like mechanical flapping and looked above him to see more, strange metallic vehicles, except that these ones could fly and were even larger than the ground vehicles. The bottom of the vehicles were completely flat while they had pointed, nose shaped front ends. On each side of the vehicles were giant, metal arms that pointed upward in the shape of an "L", and he could faintly see the silhouettes of something spinning at incredible speeds on top of the arms. Currently, there were three of them flying at top speeds towards the Nova.

Deciding that this was the perfect time to help, Corvo raced back inside his bedroom and retrieved his mask that was currently sitting lying on a table near his bedside. Taking a quick minute to put it on and fasten it shut around his face, as well as adjusting his optics, Corvo then there his trench coats hood over his head and went back out into the balcony after sliding the glass door shut behind him. He then materialized his retractable blade into his right hand and activated his Mark in his other. Deciding to test out his new flight ability, Corvo activated his stigmata and quickly concentrated. After some time, he was able to release himself off the ground and into the air. After doing so e test flights to make sure that he could steadily fly, Corvo used his quick thinking and charged his stigmata's power into his flying.

After feeling the power spreading throughout his entire body, Corvo Attano, using his newly combined power of Accel Turn and Flight, shot off like a thousand mile-per-hour bullet through the air with his stigmata empowered Mark and Volt Blade drawn, towards the battlefield. Fully determined to slay the otherworldly abomination and save the lives of every innocent caught in the crossfire.

* * *

><p>He didn't know what went wrong.<p>

He didn't understand what had happened to make things go as bad as they did. This was all supposed to be easy. They had all been sent in to eliminate a simple Type-R Nova before it had done any extensive damage then get the hell out so they could go back and continue fighting over who's Limiter he would get to be and defending themselves against the arrogant third-years. But, like everything else, things just never seemed to be any easier.

The Intel they had received suggested that this was just one of the rare Type-R Nova attacks that weren't really a common thing anymore, since all Nova attacks seemed to be just Type-S these days. They really didn't think it would've been that hard, since Type-R Nova's were weaker than Type-S, but he knew that looks could be deceiving, and boy was he more than right.

At first they were doing a decent job at holding it back. It hadn't done any that much damage besides a couple of destroyed buildings and thrown cars or trucks that had caught on fire. They had even been doing a good job at damaging its body. Its thick armor was cracked all over its body thanks to his Tibetan friend/lovesick fan girl's unremarkable skills in speed and martial arts, and both its arms had been cut off thanks to his partner/crushes unremarkable skills in strength and wielding giant blades. And thanks to his famous skill of being able to cast an enormous Freezing field without an Ereinbar Set just added to their pot of luck. But just as they were about to finish it off, something had happened. It was as if it had gotten more power seemingly out of nowhere and began to get stronger over the damage it had taken. Its mere twenty foot height had greatly grown to well over a towering sixty feet and had not only had grown a new pair of long arms, but had also grown a second pair of arms that just added to the damage it was dealing at the surrounding area rather than the damage it was taking. It was like it had suddenly turned into a Type-S Nova. This unexpected turn of events had forced them to call in more reinforcements, which were a mix of second, third, and even some fourth years. Surely with this many Pandora and Limiters, you would think that they would obviously have some sort of chance. Sadly, it seemed like Lady Luck just wasn't smiling down at them tonight.

It was at this point that first year student Kazuya Aoi, official baptized Limiter of the infamous second year 'Untouchable Queen' Satellizer el Bridget, and unofficial 'Soul Mate' of the second year Tibetan Pandora Rana Linchen, was currently caught between a rock and a hard place. The rock being the Type-R turned Type-S Nova, and the hard place being him casting his Freezing field while trying to avoid every attack that the Nova was throwing at him. No matter what or he or any of his other classmates seemed to do, it was as if the Nova was absorbing every attack they would throw and absorb it, seemingly making it even stronger. He knew that this wouldn't be a simple Nova extermination but he never would've guessed that it would be this hard. Even with the combined efforts of the second, third, and fourth years and their limiters, it was still extremely difficult. When Sister Margaret had assigned him, Satellizer, Rana and a few other second years, it didn't really think anything of it. He knew that all Nova attacks had to be taken absolutely serious no matter what the class was, but since he only had experience with Type-S Nova attacks, he thought that maybe this one would've been easy since Type-R's were weaker than Type-S's. He even listened to his best friend and fellow Limiter, Arthur Crypton, talk the whole way here about how his number one Pandora, Genessa Roland, would easily be able to "kick that Nova's ass" with her Chains of Binding. But since things had gone to hell so fast, he wondered if Arthur was still supporting that comment.

As Kazuya struggled to maintain his freezing field, he widened his eyes as he looked up and saw some of the Nova's tentacles sprout out of its lower body and shoot right at him. He was about to stop his freezing and get out of the way until all of the tentacles were cut in half and fell to the ground. He looked in front of him and saw his partner/secret crush Satellizer el Bridget standing there with her volt weapon drawn into a battle stance. Her red, battle dress swaying lightly in the air as she glanced back at him with her striking blue eyes.

"Are you alright Kazuya?" she asked with mild concern.

Kazuya, momentarily stunned by her sudden appearance and beauty, blushed slightly before quickly regaining his composure and nodding to her.

"I'm alright Satellizer. Thank you for saving me"

She nodded back to him before focusing her attention back on the Nova. It was strong. Stronger than any Nova she had ever fought before. It didn't seem like any of her attacks, or attacks from any of the other Pandora were damaging it. The freezing fields from the Limiters were working just perfectly but that was about the only good thing they had on their side. And that wasn't nearly enough to defeat the Nova. She had tried everything from Triple Accel, to even _Pandora Mode. _It had almost worked until it was somehow able to counteract her attacks with those damn arms of its. And no matter how many times she or the other Pandora had attacked it, it would immediately regenerate. It just wouldn't did!

She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard footsteps behind her. She turned and saw Kazuya come up and put a hand on her shoulder.

"How are the others?" he asks with a serious frown on his face.

She momentarily blushes from the physical contact but quickly shook her head. She then gave him a serious look of her own.

Not so well. Ganessa can't hold it down with her chains, Rana can't land a solid hit, Ingrid's speed can't even keep up with its defenses, Elizabeth can't get a good shot, those arms are too thick for Arnett to cut with her scythe, and the others can't hold it off for much longer. Even Miss Chiffon is having trouble getting around it. The Limiters aren't fairing any better than we are, and we're almost out of options."

Kazuya looked down in disappointment, more in himself than anything else. She was right. The Nova was able to counter all of their attacks and they could do nothing more than distract it. What else could they do?

He quickly shook his head. "We can't give up Satellizer. I know that it may look like we're in a tough spot at the moment, but we just have to trust in ourselves and the others. If we stick together and keep combining our attacks along with all of the Limiters' freezing fields, then I know that we can pull through. We just need a little more time."

Satellizer looked back at Kazuya with a smile on her face. He always did know the right things to say when situations seemed to be at their worst. That was why she loved him. He had been there to help her bring her out of her shell, he had been there to help her younger brother Louis get passed his evil was and repent for his sins. Even after everything that's happened, he was with her every step of the way, and that was why she loved him. She only wish she had the heart to tell him.

"Hey! If you two love birds are done wooing each other, we could really use your help hear!"

Both looked up to see the 'Angel of Confinement' Ganessa Roland, trying to defend herself with her Chains of Binding against one of the Nova's attacks. She had nearly gotten knocked off her feet if it wasn't for her chains continuously pulling her out of the way at the last minute. He Limiter Arthur Crypton was having an even tougher time as he was constantly having to avoid falling debris on the streets from the nearby buildings, not even getting a chance to activate his freezing field. All over the battlefield, other Pandora along with their Limiters were having trouble attacking the Nova while also trying to avoid being hit. Some being unlucky enough to get caught within the Nova's attacks and being killed.

Gritting his teeth in anger, Kazuya turned back to Satellizer, who was looking at him with a worried expression.

"Come on Satellizer. We're going to show this thing that we aren't week. That we won't stand by and watch as it destroys everything and kills innocent people in the process. We're going to kill it, and we're going to do it now before it kills anymore Pandora." He held out his hand to her. "Are you with me?"

She looks at his hand for a brief moment before smiling and taking his hand

"You already know the answer"

With a smile, both secret lovers let go of each other's hands and looked back at the beast with fierce determination in their eyes. With final breaths and hearts filled with fire, they charged.

* * *

><p>The battle had been long and fierce.<p>

Each and every time one Pandora would attack, the Nova would defend and counter with its own attack. Whenever a Limiter froze, the beast would just attack until it was free of the blue particle field. Everywhere debris lay in the streets as the remains of buildings surrounded the entire area. Fires raged through the battlefield and the bodies of multiple Pandora, limiters, and military 'personnel littered the ground.

Kazuya Aoi was currently laying on his stomach in some debris of a ruined building. He and Satellite, along with the rest of the Pandora and limiters had fought the Nova tooth and nail and were able to get past its defenses and actually damage it. It had still regenerated its armor but not as much as the number of attacks from the Pandora kept coming. They had even been able to permanently sever one of its arms from its body. It was a hard fight and even though they had fought hard, the Nova was still alive and they were exhausted.

Slowly, Kazuya got off his stomach and crawled out of the debris. He ended up getting caught in one of the swings from one of the Nova's arms and almost got him killed, if it wasn't for Satellizer saving him at the last minute. Speaking of Satellizer. Kazuya quickly ran out of the building and turned left down a street. He then made his way towards a nearby construction site that was right out in the open, in the middle of a shopping mall parking lot. He saw a large crater near some destroyed cars and sprinted over to it. Inside the crater was a nearly unconscious Satellizer with her back against the crater wall. He clothes were torn and ripped in various places and she had cuts and scratches all over her body. She had unfortunately gotten hit by one of the Nova's arms shortly after she had saved Kazuya. Fortunately for her, she didn't get too badly damaged due to her Pandora healing abilities and managed to only get away with scratches.

"Satellizer? Satellizer can you hear me?!" he shouted as he knelt next to her and held her close to him.

"Ka..kazuya?" she asked quietly as she winced in pain. Slowly, she started to stand up but the pain in her body refused her to do so. "A..are you alright?"

"H-Hey! Are you crazy!? You can't get up in your condition!" he shouts at her.

She refused to listen to him and continued to try to get up, ignoring his protests. "I-I have to. T-The Nova is s-still alive." She said through her pain.

Just as Kazuya way as about to yell at her again, he soon felt a tremendous quake in the earth and turned to see that the Nova was, indeed, still alive. Although it still had some cracks and exposed spots in its armor, as well as one of its arms still missing. It then used on of its remaining arms to smash some nearby buildings as it slowly crept closer to their position.

Widening his eyes in fear, Kazuya quickly turned back to his partner, who was still crouched over in pain. "Oh no! Quick, Satellizer! Give me your arm, I'll help carry you out of here! Come on hurry!"

She didn't seem to hear him as she was too busy groaning and being crouched over in pain. The Nova still creeping up behind them slowly assed it used its arm to smash another building.

"Come on Satellizer, it's almost here! We need to go now!"

The Nova was now within attacking range as it lifted its arms to finish them off.

Kazuya then closed his eyes tightly shut while tears streaming down from them. _What do I do!? _He screamed to himself. _What do I do!? Oh please God don't let it end like this! Please don't! Kazuha, I'm sorry I failed you! Satellizer, I'm sorry I never got to tell you how I feel! _

The Nova raised its arms and brought them down on the two lovers…

'_SHIIIIIIIINNKK'_

Until all three of the Nova's arms were mysteriously sliced in half, resulting in them disappearing into tiny, blue particles.

Noticing that the impending attack never came, Kazuya slowly opened his tear stained eyes to see the Nova standing in its same spot but with all of its arms now gone.

"W-What?" he stuttered in confusion. "B-But how?"

He looked around, searching for an answer until his eyes widened at what he saw near the crater above him.

Standing there near the edge of the crater was a figure, a man it looked like, dressed in what appeared to be a black-hooded trench coat with baggy black pants and brown leather boots. In his right hand was what appeared to be a small sword with a black blade. His left hand had a strange, glowing mark on top of it that was lit with a light blue aura. But his face…

…was instead replaced with a dark, metal mask in the shape of a skull that was staring at the Nova with an emotionless reflective gaze.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: Hey and welcome to chapter four. I just wanted answer a quick question in which one of my reviewers asked, which was "When in the timeline is the battle taking place?"**

**I set the battle after the E-Pandora Arc of the Anime, except I made some slight changes and made it where Chiffon is still alive because I really like her as a Pandora and I'd think she's be a valuable asset to the other Pandora, since she's ranked number one in the entire world. **

**I'm also thinking if I should have Corvo ally himself with West Genetics or just remain neutral but still help from the sidelines. Give me your opinions on what I should do. **

**Other than that, thank you for reading and here is chapter four!**

_**Chapter 4**_

_Nova Attack Part 2, Mysterious Ally, and Male Pandora? _

Pitch black, reflective optics and a faceless, armored, horned head stared back at one another as neither of them made any sort of movements. They didn't need to. They were too busy analyzing and studying each other. One looking down at this new human who dared to deny it fresh, new kills, while the other looked up at this sixty foot tall abomination who dared to harm the lives of innocent people.

For moments on end, all they did was stare back at one another. Neither making the first move to strike.

Kazuya stared at the mysterious figure who had seemed to come out of nowhere with wide eyes mixed with shock, awe, and a little bit of fear, all while still holding his partner close to his chest, who was also looking at the figure with half-widened eyes. She was still in pain, but that didn't stop her from taking notice of this strange figure. Who was he and where did he come from? And how was he able to destroy all of the Nova's arms with a single slice of such a tiny sword? And why was his other hand glowing blue? Did he have a stigmata? No that was impossible. Everyone knows that males aren't able to hold stigmata. So what was that this man had? Some other type of unknown power?

She was cut out of her musings when she felt the ground beneath her shake with extreme force and saw that the Nova was preparing an attack. It gave off some sort of ripple that spread through its entire body before more tentacles shot out of its armor and straight towards them, or more specifically, the mask man that was above them. She was about to yell for him to get out of the way until her eyes widened in complete shock when she saw that the Masked Man seemingly _disappear _into thin air before all of the tentacles were somehow sliced in half before disappearing. Just like with its arms. Then, out of nowhere, the masked man appeared out of thin air once again except he was now in front of the crater above them. The area on his left hand glowing more brightly than before. Then he did something that not only shocked her to the core, but Kazuya as well.

The man began to suddenly float up into the air as if he was absolutely weightless. She saw that he was about ten feet up into the air before the glowing on his left hand began to glow even brighter before. She was also slightly able to see more glowing coming out of the man's neck area out of his trench coat. Just as she was about to question what was going on, a familiar blue aura suddenly manifested itself around the man before he suddenly shot forward at the speed of lightning toward the Nova. Satellizer's eyes widened even further in complete shock as she recognized the familiar technique.

_T-That's the Acceleration Turn! But that technique is only available to high-leveled Pandora! How on earth does he even know it!? He's male, he couldn't possibly be a Pandora! _

While trying to figure out the current situation, she didn't notice that her Limiter was calling her name.

"…lizer! Satellizer can you hear me!? Come on we need to get out of here while that thing is distracted!"

Turning to face him staring at her with wide, pleading eyes, she gave a quick nod before slowly getting up off the ground, with the help of Kazuya, and both made their way out of the crater.

As soon as they were out, Satellizer quickly reassured Kazuya that she was fine and able to walk on her own. After giving her one last concerned look to make sure she was absolutely sure, he quickly nodded before they both made their way back inside the city where the strange masked man was still distracting the Nova. They ran through numerous streets and alleyways, swiftly dodging and avoiding various debris and destroyed vehicles, even having to jump over a few bodies of fallen military personnel, limiters, and sadly, even a few Pandora. They soon found themselves next to an abandoned movie theatre where they surprisingly found the sight of a familiar blue haired Pandora, crouched down next to a fallen car. She turned her head back to face them as soon as she heard their footsteps and gave them both a big, wide smile.

"Kazuya! Satellizer!" Rana Linchen yelled happily as she flung herself at the duo, but more specifically at Kazuya.

Kazuya didn't get the chance to duck as he suddenly found his stuck in the tight grip of the Tibetan Pandora. His face blushing slightly as his faced was planted right in the middle of her well-endowed just, which was sadly also suffocating him, and causing Satellizer to form a huge tick mark on her forehead in annoyance.

"Rana!"she yelled. "I know you're happy to see us alive but now is not the time! We need to find the rest of the Pandora and Limiters so we can take that thing down!"

Rana looked slightly disappointed for a second before nodding and releasing her grip on Kazuya, who's face returned to normal color and inhaled the fresh oxygen deeply. With that said, all three continued to traverse through the maze of destroyed buildings, vehicles, and bodies, all whole trying to avoid being seen by the Nova, who was still furiously attacking the flying masked man, who swiftly flew and dodged each attack with great speed, who in return, retaliated with his own attacks. For every tentacle he effectively dodged, one would be cut down by his vicious sword strikes. He would then seemingly disappear into thin air before reappearing in an entirely different location and continuing his attacks.

As the three ran through the desolate city, they suddenly heard shouting from one of the buildings and quickly headed in its direction. When they reached it, they saw that it was some kind of warehouse. They approached the door and quickly slid it open and, much to their shock, found all of their fellow surviving Pandora and Limiters taking shelter from the Nova and healing other Pandora in the process. From the entrance, they were able to make out a few familiar faces amongst the crowd such as, Ganessa, Arthur, Elizabeth, Chiffon, Arnett, Ingrid, Ticey, Creo, Attia, as well as all of their Limiters.

Hearing the door open, Arthur looked up and suddenly h's eyes widened in recognition before a smile graced his lips. He then took off running toward the entrance while waving his hand. "Guys! You made it! Thank god you're all okay!"

Kazuya stepped forward and gave Arthur a smile along with a high five. "It's good to see you alive as well Arthur. How are the others?"

Arthur's smile suddenly faded from his face as he closed his eyes and shook his head. "Not good. We lost some good comrades out there and the ones that survived are either too injured to move or are highly exhausted." He then pointed back to the functioning Pandora/Limiters. "And as you can see, we're the only ones left who are able to fight. But there's too many injured to deal with. So all we can do now is heal and defend as long as we can until someone else sends reinforcements to deal with that thing outside."

Kazuya suddenly had a nervous expression on his face which Arthur noticed, he was about to ask what was wrong until Kazuya started to explain. "Um…I don't really think that will be a problem Arthur, because someone else is already fighting the Nova."

Arthur's eyes lit up with excitement. "Really!? Who did they send? Are they coming here to help us get the wounded out?" he asked anxiously.

Kazuya's nervous expression didn't leave his face as he scratched the back of his neck. "Uhh…not exactly no. You see, we don't exactly know who is fighting the Nova at the moment."

Arthur raised a questioning eyebrow at Kazuya mixed with a little bit of suspicion. "What do you mean you don't know? Weren't there any military or Pandora?"

Kazuya sighed in frustration before setting his eyes back on Arthur. "You may want to take a seat and be ready to laugh. Because what I'm about to tell you is going to sound very crazy."

Arthur gave him one last questioning before nodding and directing the group to follow him. They did so and followed Arthur past various Pandora and Limiters who were laying on the ground, groaning in pain or exhaustion. They all sat down around a nearby table, where Kazuya and Satellizer began retelling their story of the strange encounter with the masked man, who somehow had the ability to fly as well as perform an Acceleration Turn. They didn't seem to notice that they had gained the other Pandora's attention, who look just as skeptical as Arthur had been through the story.

"You sure you guys didn't get hit in the head by the Nova at all?" he asked doubtfully. "Because this all seems really made up"

Kazuya sighed once again in frustration as he closed his eyes and massaged his temples.

"Look" he said. "I know it sounds crazy, hell, I think it sounds crazy. But we know what we saw and we aren't lying. I'm telling you, there is someone out there fighting the Nova right now not only with the ability of a Pandora but with other widowers as well!"

"Oh come on!" they heard Ganessa yell out from behind them. "That has got to be the most stupid thing I have ever heard! You two probably just made that up so you could go suck each other's faces in private while we deal with all the hard work!"

"This isn't a damn joke!" Satellizer yelled, finally fed up. "We know what we saw was real and we aren't lying! If you don't believe us then you can go outside and see for yourself! And for your information, we ran two miles straight trying to make sure you were alright while a sixty foot Nova was destroying the entire city so don't accuse us of not doing anything!"

Before anyone could say anything else, a large tremor shook the entire warehouse so much that it everyone in it had to take cover, fearing that it might drop right on top of them. The tremor lasted a few more minutes until it slowly started to die down. A few more minutes later, the tremor had stopped, and everything was suddenly quiet. No one had said a word or moved a single muscle, as if the slightest disturbance would bring the whole warehouse tumbling down.

It was only a few seconds later until Arthur suddenly screamed. "What the hell was that!?"

"We should check it out!" yelled Ingrid. She then pointed to a random group of Pandora who seemed to be in good, fighting shape. "You six, defend the others until we get back! Everyone else move out!"

With that, the entire group exited the warehouse and moved toward the center of the battlefield, where the tremor originated from. They ran for about twenty minutes before coming upon a shocking sight. Right in the middle of the city was a large crater that was surrounded by the debris of the nearby buildings. The area was completely silent and the only source of light was the moon in the night sky and the fires of the nearby destroyed buildings. But the strange thing was that the Nova was nowhere in sight. It was if it had just disappeared.

"What the hell happened here?" asked Arnett quietly as they all stopped at the edge of the crater.

"The Nova, it's gone. But how?" asked Attila in confusion.

"Well, it's obvious that someone had to destroy it. The only question is who?" asked Elizabeth in curiosity.

"Hey! Look over there!" yelled Ticey, pointing at something in the distance.

The group looked over to where she was pointing at until their eyes widened once again in shock, Kazuya and Satellizer especially. To the right of them, about a mile away was a familiar figure also standing at the edge of the cliff. His pitch black trench coat was swaying casually in the wind, along with the bottoms of his black, baggy pants. His brown boots were planted firmly on the ground and his left hand was still lit with the blue light, but his sword was nowhere to be found. His hood covered his entire head and his metal skull mask was staring lifelessly into the crater. He didn't seem to notice as the group of Pandoras and Limiters came running towards him.

"Hey you!" yelled Arnett as she drew her Volt Weapon. "Stay right there!"

* * *

><p>Corvo sighed in exhaustion as he deactivated his Volt Weapon and stood at the edge of the cliff. The Nova was certainly was a force to reckon with. He had never faced such an opponent that strong before. And just thinking about having to kill more of those things in the future already started giving him a headache. He wondered how the Pandora of this world were able to fight these monstrosities. Even though he came nowhere close to dying, killing it was still a huge problem. No matter how many of those tentacles he had cut off, more and more would just keep growing. Then when he tried attacking the armor itself, it would just keep regenerating. It had really started to annoy him. Sometimes there were cons with regeneration being being a real ability. It probably took Corvo at least half an hour before he actually started making progress. He noticed that the armor would regenerate more slowly and that less tentacles would generate as time went on. He had then gotten the idea of using his Bend Time ability to stop all time around him before charging up his Accel Charge and quickly slicing off the armor while the Nova was frozen. After a successful amount of hits, the armor around the Nova's chest area suddenly broke off before exposing a bright, shining orb that he assumed to be his power core. With one last attack, Corvo readied his sword and charged at the Nova. He used his sword to make a clean slice through the Nova's core before activating his mark and continuing time once again. Soon after time came to a play, the Nova's body had lit up in a bright light before expanding in a massive explosion that covered at least five miles of the battlefield. The rest was history.<p>

Now, here was see Corvo, standing still at the edge of the crater staring down into it with his masks emotionless clear optics. He coat was swinging idly in the wind while his left hand was still glowing in the Mark's blue light. He felt disappointed in himself. He was able to kill the Nova, but at the heavy cost of almost one fourth of the entire city. And who knows how many innocent lives were lost in the process? If only he had been more ready earlier than maybe he could have stopped the Nova before it reached the city. But he soon remembered the Outsider's words. He couldn't focus on the 'what ifs', only that it happened and there was nothing that he could have done. Even if it angered him.

With another sigh and one last sad look into the crater, Corvo turned around and made his way back his apartment.

"Hey you! Stay right there!"

Until he heard someone yell in his direction and tuned to see about eleven Pandora and two Limiters running towards him, with some of the Pandora having their weapons drawn. Using their intense speed, they quickly surrounded him in a circle while the Limiters stood behind their respective Pandoras. He took the time to analyze them. Two of them he already recognized due to saving them at the least minute from the Novas's attacks, a black haired Limiter and a long blonde haired Pandora. There was a girl next to them with blue hair put into a side pony tail. There were also three Pandora that all had red hair except they were in different styles, one that had one pony tail, another had two, while the last one's hair flowed down to her back. Behind the one with the two pony tails was a short blonde haired Limiter. There was also another Pandora with long blonde hair that reached all the way down to her waist. Next to her was a short Pandora about half her size that had pure white hair. Next to her was a dark skinned Pandora that also had white hair, another one next to her with short brown hair who for some reason had her eyes closed, and finally another one who had long black hair. Some of them appeared to have the intent to attack him while the rest were just steadily calculating him, as if still trying to deem if he was a threat. It went on like this for a few more minutes until the Pandora with the short brown hair stepped forward, no weapons drawn and arms crossed in a more peaceful manner.

"Excuse me" she said in a sort of strict tone, her eyes still closed. "Would kindly explain why you are trespassing on a restricted battlefield? And what happened to the Nova?"

Trying to come up with a reasonable enough response, he decided to keep his answer short and to the point. "I came to help. That monster won't be troubling you any longer."

Every pair of eyes surrounding Corvo seemed to widen in complete shock at the information. This stranger who they have never seen before came out of nowhere and single handedly defeated a Type-S Nova by himself, while over fifty highly experienced Pandora couldn't land a single hit on it? It sounded too unbelievable.

"Wait a second." Said Arnett as she shook her head in disbelief and pointed at Corvo. "You're telling us that _you _defeated the Nova?"

Corvo nodded in agreement. "That is correct."

"And what makes you think we believe you?" asked Attia suspiciously. "For all we know it could have just been Pandora reinforcements. There's no way one person, especially a male, could have taken down an entire Type-S Nova by himself and come out unscathed."

Corvo gave her an indifferent stare through his mask. "I believe that one woman from long ago was able to accomplish that feat." Everyone's eyes widened once again at this, especially Kazuya's. "And whether you choose believe me or not matters little to me. The only importance is that the Nova is dead and in return, thousands of innocent lives were spared from its wrath."

"But wait." Spoke Satellizer from behind him. "How is it that you were able to not only fly, but perform an Acceleration Charge? That technique in only known to highly skilled Pandora and should be impossible for anyone who isn't a Pandora to perform, especially a male."

Everyone's eyes couldn't have gotten any wider at the statement. A non-Pandora male performing an Acceleration Turn without the use of stigmata? Now this all just sounded nothing except pure fantasy.

"That's impossible!" yelled Ingrid. "No one, especially males, could ever use something like Acceleration Turn without the use of stigmata! It's utterly impossible!'

Corvo turned his head to look at her through his optics. "As I have said before, it matters little to me what you believe."

While Corvo's attention was on Ingrid, Chiffon was able to get a good look at his left hand. It was no longer glowing and she was able to see some kind of strange circular mark that covered the entire top of his hand. But what really had her attention was the small white circle in the middle of the mark. For some reason it looked vaguely familiar. She studied it for a few more seconds until she widened her closed eyes in sudden realization.

"I-Is that." She stuttered. "I-Is that a stigmata in your hand?"

The area suddenly became quiet as everyone around Corvo quickly focused their attention on his hand. Indeed. Right in the middle of his hand was an actual, pure white stigmata implanted in the middle of his mark. The Pandora around suddenly filled the silence with questions and comments of shocked and disbelief.

"T-That… T-That's impossible!" yelled Ingrid. "No one but females are able to activate the stigmata! How the hell is it that you have one!?"

Corvo didn't like where this was going and was about to make his escape until one voice broke out of doing so.

"You have more don't you?"

Corvo turned his head back around to see the blonde Pandora in the red dress take a step forward. Her eyes staring hard back at him. The whole area became once again silent as she continued speaking.

"Back when you were fighting the Nova, I was able to see a faint glow emanating from your back and not just your hand. You have more stigmata don't you?"

If everyone else's eyes could have widened any farther, they would have popped out of their skulls at the information as they all stared at Corvo in complete and utter shock, disbelief, awe, and a little bit of fear. Corvo just stood there and continued to look at Satellizer for a few moments before turning the opposite way with his back faced towards her.

"I am afraid I cannot reveal that information."

He then started walking out of the shocked circle, past Chiffon and Ticey, and into the ruins of the abandoned city.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going!?" Yelled Ganessa. "We're not done with you yet! Get back her-"

Her yelling was soon cut off as she and everyone else around her suddenly froze in place. They were standing as still as statues with their shocked expressions still on their faces. All except for Ganessa, who had an angry expression frozen onto her face and was in the middle of a full sprint.

* * *

><p>Corvo's hand and surroundings glowed a deep blue as he activated his Bend Time ability. This would give him some time to make his escape and back towards his apartment without any interruptions. The Pandoras he had just spoken to may have come off as a bit loud and obnoxious, but they were still Pandora none the less. And he had to give that blonde Pandora some credit. She hadn't known him for twelve minutes and already, she was able to figure out the score of his power. Plus, she seemed like the only one of the Pandora who wasn't yelling at him, and she looked like a strong fighter from the look of her stance and the way she was so calm and collected. And he really didn't want to get into another fight after fighting a sixty foot tall alien. He was just too exhausted and didn't have the energy to keep moving. With one last side glance at the Pandora and Limiters still frozen in place, Corvo activated his Blinking ability and teleported to back his apartment.<p>

* * *

><p>"..er! W-What!?"<p>

Ganessa stopped in mid-sentence and mid sprint as the masked man suddenly disappeared right in front of her seemingly into thin air without a single trace.

"W-Where'd he go!?" she yelled. Frantically looking in all directions searching for the strange man. "He was literally just here a second ago!"

"Impossible." Exclaimed Elizabeth with a look of disbelief on her fast. "He was able to escape our sight in just a fraction of a second. It didn't even look like pure speed. It was as if he'd suddenly vanished into thin air. Not even _Cassie Lockheart _is able to move that fast."

Chiffon shook her head in exasperation. "We need to report this to Sister Margaret as soon as we get back to West Genetics. She'll want to hear about this."

With that, the group started walking back into the ruins of the city to wait to be picked up by an extraction team and brought back to West Genetics. All while Kazuya was in deep thought. Just who was that strange man and how did he have stigmata? And how was it that he knew about his sister? It was true Kazuha was widely known for sacrificing herself to end the eighth Nova Clash. But that man spoke as if he was personally there to witness it. And not only that but he was also able to single handedly take down a Type-S Nova by himself. Something that would have been impossible for a Pandora, besides his sister.

Kazuya silently hoped that he would be able to see the strange masked man again. He would have some questions for him.

* * *

><p>Corvo slowly slid his glass apartment door open in fatigue as he made his way inside. He slid the door closed behind him as he walked over to the right side of his bed and started getting undressed. He then went over to his closet and put on one of the pairs of shorts he had bought earlier at the clothing store and went back over to his bed, flipped over the sheets and got in to make himself comfortable. He hadn't known how long he'd been out but frankly he didn't care. He had just spent most of the night fighting a giant otherworldly monster and it had taken the energy right out of him. Plus he had spent a good twenty minutes getting yelled at by a bunch of young women who kept on asking him a whole bunch of questions. And he had to be extremely careful not to reveal anything to secretive. Otherwise he would be in even more trouble. He hoped that not all Pandora in this world weren't like the ones he had spoken to earlier. And he hoped that his secret identity wouldn't be discovered. Or else this world would have been the death of him.<p>

A second time.

Cracking a smirk at his own pun, Corvo closed his eyes and let the heavenly darkness of sleep overwhelm him once again.

**Authors Note: And that's a wrap for chapter number four! Sorry I took a while to get it updated but I had school work to finish and I just bought Destiny for the Xbox One and it was really fun. So if for some reason I take a little bit longer than usual to update chapters it means I'm either busy with school work or I'm playing Destiny. But don't worry, I promise that I'll stay true to this story and will keep updating, just not as recently as before. So I'll see you guys later until I work my way through chapter five. See Ya! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: Welcome to chapter five everybody! Hope you all enjoyed the last four chapters because I know I did! As you can see, Corvo has finally revealed himself to the Freezing cast and is now widely known amongst the Pandora! Will they seek his help to fight alongside them or will Chevalier try to capture him and use him for their human experiments? The answer…**

**Will be coming up in future chapters so I'm afraid you'll just have to wait and find out! Sorry for tricking ya! But all jokes set aside, here's chapter five and I hope you'll all enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for my own characters. **

_**Chapter 5**_

_Complications, Valkyries, and still more powers _

"Play it again. This time on a slower speed"

Within a dark room located in a high above watchtower, was a middle aged woman dressed in what appeared to be an all-white nun's outfit surrounded by two military officers. Also located within the room were dozens of other women typing and working away on numerous small computers. The women in the nun's outfit and the two military officers were paying very close attention to a large computer screen surrounded by several smaller ones in the middle of the room. Right now, playing on the large screen, as well as the surrounding ones, was feed from several videos that had been recorded during the recent nova attack that had occurred the night before. Located on each and every one of the screens were video shots of a strange figure dressed in all-black clothing, wearing what appeared to be a metal mask in the shape of a skull, and wielding a small black sword. The nun and the two officers, as well as everyone else in the room, all had looks of utter disbelief on their faces as they watched this complete stranger actually take flight and battle a Type-S Nova all by himself with complete ease and not receive so much as a single scratch in return. Their disbelief soon turned to utter shock as they soon saw that the figure had actually performed an Acceleration Turn while still in mid-flight and started hacking away at the Nova one by one with his small sword until he was somehow able to take down the entire Nova within a minute. They then began watching video clips of where Kazuya, Satellizer, and the rest of the Pandora had made contact with the strange figure. They had listened intently throughout their entire co vexation and were genuinely surprised when they heard the figure had come to help the Pandora in their fight against the Nova. But soon, everyone in the room had suddenly halted in their breathing when they heard that the figure had actually possessed stigmata and that it was a male of all things. Their shock just increased further when the man had suddenly disappeared into thin air at the end of the video. No Pandora had been able to move so fast that they would just disappear into nothing.

It was such a shock to the people inside the room that they had to rewind and rematch the entire clips from beginning to end in slower speeds so they could make absolutely sure that it wasn't a fake. After re-watching all of the clips about a dozen times in the slowest speeds possible, the nun finally had enough before she ordered all video play through to cease.

"Well Sister Margaret." Asked one of the officers besides the nun. "What do you suppose we make of this?"

Sister Margaret, for Pandora and current principle of West Genetics Academy sighed heavily before running her forehead.

"I'm honestly not sure." She spoke in a soft tone. "But what I do know is that there is no way what we saw in the recordings just now were edited in any sort of way possible. And as much as I want to find it to be false, it appears that the Pandora aren't the only ones who are capable of using the stigmata." She said with a frown at the end.

"So what you're saying…" said the other officer from beside her. "Is that we have something else besides the Nova to worry about."

"I'm not too sure about that either." She said with a bit of seriousness in her voice. "The man in those recordings didn't sound like he meant any harm. If he did, he wouldn't have even bothered in trying to stop the Nova, or would have just attacked along with it. But what worries me the most is how he was able to perform an Acceleration Turn, which only highly skilled Pandora can perform. Another thing is how he was able to just lift into the air and fly at speeds of up to Mach 2, even with stigmata."

"But we don't know for sure if he even has stigmata." Said the officer.

"You might not, but I certainly do." She then focused her attention back to the technicians. "Rewind the video once more and pause to where he first started flying."

"Yes mam!" yelled one of the technicians.

The video on the large screen soon started rewinding until it paused to where the man was ten feet off the ground and his was back was turned towards the camera.

"Look closely at around the collar of his jacket." She said as she pointed to the screen. Everyone in the room did so and were able to see a faint bluish glow emanating from inside the man's jacket. "Do you see that faint glowing aura? I've seen enough Pandora in the academy to know that that's the kind of aura stigmata give off once activated. Also, look at his left hand. It's also glowing a very bright blue with a faint stigmata aura, but also something else entirely different. It seems that he contains more than just stigmata. But what that is exactly, I'm afraid I have no idea."

Sister Margaret once again sighed heavily as she massaged her temples with her hands. There was just so many different things happening at once that it was just too much for her. First Nova, now a strange man coming out of nowhere wielding not only stigmata but something else and taking down a Type-S Nova? The world just didn't seem to make any sense anymore. Regardless, she would have to set it aside for now. Today, West Genetics were going to be the first ones to reveal the _Valkyries, _and introducing them to the Pandoras in hopes of pairing their strongest fighters together to make the ultimate strike team, and she was giving the opening announcements.

"I'm afraid we'll have to save this matter for another time gentleman. I have important business to attend to and we'll be busy for the rest of the day. But before I go…" she once again directed her attention back at the technicians. "Save all possible recordings of the battle with the Nova, including contact scenario with the Pandora and the masked man and send it to Chevalier Headquarters. I'm sure _Dr. Gengo Aoi, _will be very interested to see what we have found here today."

After numerous cries of "Yes mam!", the technicians soon got to work and Sister Margaret took her leave and left the control room. All while still thinking back to the strange masked figure. How was it that a male was able to acquire the power of the stigmata, and how was he able to keep it hidden from the public's eyes? Especially from Chevalier and the infamous _Scarlett Ohara, _who was secretly known for performing human experiments. Even though she was seriously injured after the E-Pandora incident and put into cryogenic sleep, she had still secretly made her reputation as a mad woman who would do anything to guarantee humanities survival, even if it lent experimenting on young, innocent women. Knowing her, she would have had the science fair of a lifetime if she ever discovered something like this. She also wondered if she could possibly try to find this man and try to get him to fight alongside the Pandora and Valkyrie. With his speed, sword skill, and possible other unknown powers, along with the Valkyries and West Genetics top ranking Pandora, they would have made the ultimate earth defense force against the Nova. Not to mention that he would also be known as the very first male to use the power of the stigmata in existence. With the thought still fresh in her mind, she continued to walk towards the academy's stadium to introduce Dr. Aoi's newest project against the tyranny of the Nova.

The sun blazed brightly in the afternoon sky as the Pandora and Limiters of West Genetics Academy walked along the various courtyards enjoying their current lunch break. Students were walking down the hallways, teachers were in their classrooms grading papers, and friends were all gathered around and gladly conversing with one another about various random topics. Last night's Nova attack was currently the top discussed topic among the Pandoras as they talked about how much damage was done to the city or how many comrades they had lost in the attack. What they didn't know was that a new fighter who had joined in the attack and had defeated the Nova with little to no effort. They were all completely oblivious to the secret. All except for a select group of Pandora/Limiters who were all sworn into complete secrecy about the masked assailant.

Right now, located in the academy's cafeteria sitting alone at a table away from the other students, Kazuya Aoi was sitting with his elbows on the table, hands clutched together in front of his face, with a serious contemplating look on his face. He was still currently thinking about the events that had taken place the night before. The Type-R Nova that had somehow turned into a Type-S, he and Satellizer almost getting killed, and of course, the strange masked man that not only contained stigmata, but other weird powers that he used to kill the Type-S like it was nothing. Where did he come from? How was he able to obtain stigmata even though he was male? How was it he knew of Kazuha? But more importantly, just who was he? The way he moved and carried himself in the Nova battle suggested that he had trained combat experience. And the way he was able to use the stigmata showed that he also knew how to use them. But that mark on his hand suggested that he had even more power than he was letting on. But what exactly was that power? And why did he speak about Kazuha and the 8th Nova clash like he had personally been there to witness it? If he really was their then why didn't he help defeat the Nova and possibly help save his sister?

He quickly shook his head of the thought. There was no way he was going to blame his sister's death on a random person. And the reason why the man spoke as if he knew it was probably because he read a lot about it or saw it on the news too much. He was broken out of his thoughts as he looked up and saw that his partner Satellizer walking towards his table, dressed in her usual red battle uniform along with her semi-rimmed glasses. He also noticed that she didn't have her usual order of three bags of Burger Queen with her like she usually did whenever they ate lunch.

She came up and gave Kazuya a kind smile as she sat down across from him.

"Hello Kazuya" she said in a gentle tone.

Kazuya gave her a smile back. "Hey Satellizer, how are you feeling? Have you been healing well?

"I have, thank you for asking. How have you been holding up?"

"Oh I've been doing fine thank you. Though I'm still a little out of it because I wasn't able to get that much sleep last night."

Satellizer gave him a worried look. "Why haven't you slept? Nightmares?"

Kazuya shook his head. "No. Just trying to think some things over is all."

"You've been thinking about that strange man haven't you?" she asked with a knowing look.

Kazuya sighed before slowly nodding his head. "Yeah, I have. It just doesn't make any sense. I mean here we are, in a ditch about to be crushed by a hundred foot Nova until this strange person, who is male and somehow has the power to wield the stigmata, comes out of nowhere and cuts all of that Nova's arms off with one slice of his sword. Then he somehow starts to magically fly in thin air and is able to take down the Nova all by himself. Something which would have even taken Miss Chiffon some time to do. Then it turns out that he may have even more abilities that we don't know about. I just don't know what to make of it all." He raises his hands and massages his temples. "Things are starting to get weirder by the second."

Satellizer gave him a sad knowing smile before reaching out and taking both Kazuya's hands into hers, which she gently rubs with her thumbs.

"I know you are confused right now Kazuya's. Believe me I am too. But you shouldn't stress yourself out about this situation. Let's not forget that if it wasn't for that man we probably wouldn't even be here having this conversation right now. He was able to not only save us, but countless of other lives that were at huge risk from the Nova's destruction. Even though he's a complete enigma, we should be thankful that he saved our lives, as well as the lives of our comrades and the lives of thousands of innocent people. And I even though I can't explain it, I have a feeling we'll be meeting him again soon. And when we do we'll be able to get out answers."

Kazuya gave his partner/crush a grateful smile as he gently gripped her hands. "Thanks Satellizer, I really needed that."

Satellizer sent him a loving smile before lightly gripping his hands back. "I'll always be here to help you Kazuya. Always remember that."

For moments on end, the two continued to just silently hold each other's hands and stare into each other's eyes that contained all of their hidden love for each other that they so wished to express right here and now. Very slowly, Kazuya started to lean his head over the table and closer to Satellizer's who in turn did the same, while silently cheering like a giddy school girl on the inside that she was finally able to express her love. The two seemed like they would finally be able to share their first intament moment with each other. Until….

"Kazuya! There you are!"

Kazuya was suddenly knocked to the side of the table and had his face engulfed into the pair of a certain blue haired Pandora's breasts, who was smiling down at him with beaming happiness and affection. His head was tightly secured by her arms and his face was completely forced into her chest, which was sadly suffocating him.

"Oh Kazuya!" yelled Rana happily as she continued to strangle him in her hug. "After searching high and low I have finally been able to find my soul mate! I was so worried when I wasn't able to locate you after the attack from the Nova! But alas! Here you are safely secured in my arms once again!"

By the time Rana was done with her little speech, Kazuya's entire face was already turning a deep blue from the lack of oxygen. Satellizer, who had gained a tick mark on her head and was already furious for once again being interrupted decided to save his life.

"Rana!" she yelled. "Will you please let go of Kazuya before you really do kill him!?"

Yet again looking disappointed that she couldn't hold Kazuya any longer, she released her tight grip around his neck, where he slid down to the floor and quickly inhaled the fresh oxygen, successfully turning his face back to its normal color.

"It's… nice to….see... you too again…. Rana." He said in between heavy breathing. After regaining his composure and a couple more quick breathes, Kazuya stood up and gave Rana a smile. "So how have you been doing?" he asked.

Rana gave him another beaming smile before twirling around in place. "I have been most exquisite thank you for asking my dear soul mate! And might I ask how you have been recovering my dear Kazuya?"

Kazuya gave her an awkward smile before answering her. "I've actually been doing pretty well. Just still a little tired that's all."

As the two were busy conversing, Satellizer just stood awkwardly off to the side while sadly looking down at her feet, seemingly dejected that another private moment had been interrupted.

_Why is it that I can't ever get a few moments alone with him?_ She thought sadly. _All I want to do is show him how much I love him. Is that so much to ask? _

A small, loud ringing noise soon brought her out of her thoughts as she, Kazuya, Rana, and everyone else in the cafeteria suddenly looked up at a small microphone that was planted in the corner of the cafeteria.

"_**All students are to report to the academy stadium immediately." **_Came the voice of Sister Margaret over the intercom. _**"I repeat, all students are to report to the academy stadium immediately. **_

As soon as the intercom turned off, all students stopped what they were doing and began to head towards the school's stadium for whatever it was that Sister Margaret had called them for.

"What do you think is so important that Sister Margaret wants to speak with the entire school?" Kazuya asked Satelliizer and they walked along with the other students.

"I'm not sure" she said with a hint of sadness in her voice. "But I'm we'll find out soon enough."

Kazuya had took notice to her sad voice and short answer as he soon felt a bit of guilt. He knew that she was sad that they didn't get to finish their moment with each other, and to be honest he himself was also a little disappointed. But he wasn't mad at all for what Rana did. He was more upset with himself that he wasn't fast enough or wasn't able to pick a better location. He was really looking forward to finally have his first kiss with the woman he loved. But as they say "Good things come to those who wait" he figured that maybe it just wasn't the right time yet. They were in the middle of a war after all and should be focusing more on defeating the Nova rather than their feelings. At least for now. But as soon as this war was over with, he silently promised himself that he would finally tell Satellizer how he felt.

With the newfound promise in mind, Kazuya gave himself a small smile and continued to walk alongside his friends and fellow classmates towards the academy's stadium.

The academy's stadium was buzzing with activity as Pandora and Limiters from all four years were seated across the dozens or rows that filled the stadium. In the middle of the stadium were military marching bands playing various instruments and marching along in straight lines. There was also a giant, thirty foot mechanical replica of a Nova that had also taken its place in the stadium field. The area was filled with the sounds of screaming trumpets and banging drums as the marching band continued to play their songs. Cheering could also be heard amongst the crowd as well as the sounds of chatter as the Pandora and Limiters conversed with each other of why they had been suddenly sent to the stadium. Amongst the large crowd were Kazuya, Satellizer, and Rana, also conversing with each other about the sudden appearance.

"I wonder why Sister Margaret wanted us all here all of a sudden." Asked Kazuya in curiosity.

"Maybe she wants to congratulate us on a job well done for last night's tremendous victory!" exclaimed Rana, still all happy as usual.

"It wasn't even us that defeated the Nova Rana." Satellizer sighed in annoyance. "Either way, she obviously called us here for an important reason. So we better just wait and find out what it is."

"_**Attention all students of West Genetics!" **_boomed Sister Margaret's voice from over the stadium's intercoms, effectively silencing everyone in the stadium. _**"Please direct your attention up into the sky!" **_

Confused at this sudden strange request, one by one the students all focused their attention to the sky were they were soon able to spot a single Osprey transport carrier flying high above them until it came to a stop in the middle of the stadium. It stayed there for a few minutes until a hatch suddenly opened in the back of the Osprey. Pretty soon, everyone in the stadium's eyes began to widen as they spotted five figures jumping out from the back of the Osprey and came barreling towards the earth. Some of the Pandora in the crowd started to scream in terror, fearing that the figures would plummet to their deaths. The screams of terror soon turned to silent shock as the five figures suddenly materialized what looked like small blue wings from their backs and began to slowly glide towards the ground rather than falling. They glided towards the Nova replica until they stopped in midair directly above it, where everyone was able to get a good look at the mysterious figures.

All five of them appeared to be women dressed in some type of battle dress, but what was more strange was that all of them were also wearing some type of strange metal mask in the shape of a knight's helmet from the middle ages. They all also had different types of hair colors. One of them had long silver hair that reached down to her back, the second had blonde hair tied into two pony tails that were shaped like drills, the third, who seemed to be the shortest of the group had pink hair that was also tied into two pony tails except they were straight and smaller, the fourth, who was the tallest had long brown hair that flowed down to her back, and the fifth had long black hair that also fell down to her back.

Kazuya could hardly believe his eyes. He felt like he was watching the masked man all over again. Somehow these strange five women were able to seemingly stop and fly in midair, but what was different about this was that they were all using visible wings to fly.

_What's going on? _He thought to himself. _Who on earth are these women? And how are they able to generate their own set of wings? Are they Pandora? No. They're uniforms are completely different and for some reason they look a hell of a lot stronger than just any type of Pandora. Could these be a new type of stigmata users? _

Satellizer, with shock also on her face, was having similar thoughts along with Kazuya. There was no way that these woman were Pandora. Or Chevalier for that matter. They looked like something entirely different. And how was it that they were able to fly? Was it possible they had the same power as that masked man she spoke to the night before? No, that couldn't have been true. He was able to fly without wings while these women did use wings. So what on earth could they be?

In a large room overlooking the stadium, two men in black suits were watching the entire scene through the glass window. They waited until the women were right above the Nova before the older looking man nodded to the other in front of him.

"It's time…" he said in a low voice.

"Yes sir!" yelled the other man in conformation.

In the control room located deep within West Genetics, the technicians were busy typing away at their computers at a fast pace. They were all trying to get the final preparations ready in order to test the new breed of fighters that were currently located within the stadium.

"Nova prototype activation started!" yelled one of the tenchicians.

"Faylan Engines check!"

"Hydraulic Systems check!"

"Now activating _Type-S Nova Prototype X0113_!"

The whole stadium suddenly began to shake in tremors as everyone seated within in the stands began to panic. They looked around for the source of the tremor until they saw that the mechanical Nova that was in the middle of the stadium began to light up with a light blue aura until it suddenly unleashed a large air wave that spread throughout the stadium and knocked all of the Pandora and Limiters out of their seats. The five women then began to fly around and circle the Nova as it began to move forward. Then suddenly without warning, the prototype Nova opened its armored mouth where particles had gathered out of nowhere and began to form some sort of ball made of energy that only seemed to grow bigger with each passing second as more particles were absorbed into it.

"You've got to be kidding me!" yelled Arnett in complete shock and fear as she witnessed the Nova charging its attack. "Don't tell me that they were also able to recreate the Nova's _Particle Cannon_!"

Indeed. It seemed that somehow, West Genetics was able to recreate the Nova's strongest attacks. With this, it was able to decimate anything in its paths for about seven miles. The only problem was that the replicated Nova was aiming its attack in the section right where Arnett, Creo, Attia, and Ingrid were sitting. As soon as it was done charging, the replicated Nova unleashed its power in the form of one large laser beam that was quickly heading straight for the Pandora that were in its path. But just as it was about to make contact, something happened.

The short woman with the pink hair suddenly flew right in front of the oncoming beam and began materializing a large suit of armor out of nowhere. Her arms had transformed themselves into two large gauntlets while her legs had formed themselves into two large, bulbous looking mechanical legs. Next to her metal armored arms were two large metal wing like appendages that looked like they were attached to her gauntlets. She them lifted her armored arm, which in turn also lifted one of the metal wings and pointed them directly towards the oncoming beam. Then in a shocking display, a large blue shield suddenly formed itself around the metal wing and actually blocked the oncoming beam from hitting its target. Once the beam had disappeared, the two women with the brown and blonde hair suddenly used incredible speed boosts to circle around the Nova. They then deployed what looked like small spheres with halos around them from the devices on their wrists. The spheres then began to glow and suddenly shot out small beams that impacted the Nova that created large holes that were melted into its armor along with various cracks.

"Wow!" yelled Rana in awe as she continued to watch the five women damage the Nova. "They're so cool and incredibly strong! More than what I have ever seen before!"

Kazuya was too busy watching them with a shocked silence to even acknowledge Rana's comment.

_These women are unbelievable! The one with the pink hair had the exact same weapon as Miss Chiffon! And the other two moved at faster speeds than Satellizer! Could these be the Valkyries that my grandfather was talking about? _

Satelliter however, was more focused on studying their moves and techniques.

_They've definitely got the skills to be even more powerful than just regular Pandora. Those two that attacked just now moved at the same speed as that of a Triple Accel, or maybe even faster than that. And the one from earlier was able to block a Nova's particle beam with just the use of a shield. I can't even imagine what techniques the other two could pull off. But why haven't the finished the Nova off yet? _

As if someone above had heard her question. She soon saw that the Valkyrie with the long black hair suddenly had large cleaver-like weapon in her eight hand. It wasn't as big as her own, but it still looked just as deadly. The edges of the blade suddenly began to glow a light blue as she then held the blade like a shoulder-mounted rocket launcher.

Then out of nowhere, she suddenly disappeared from everyone's sight, then suddenly reappeared over the Nova's, and jumped down to the ground behind it. About a second later, a large, vertical, line appeared all the way across the Nova's body as debris of destroyed robotic parts began to fly everywhere, and soon the Nova's head suddenly exploded with even more parts flying everywhere. The completely destroyed body of the Nava began to tilt forward, and soon went plummeting to the ground. All while all five Valkyries deactivated their weapons and armor.

Arnett's mouth was completely agape as her face showed signs of absolute shock, bewilderment, awe, and fear. _Impossible _she thought to herself. _She took it down with just one…_

Satellizer wasn't fairing any better as her mouth was also agape as well as her face showing the same amount of shock as Arnett. _With just one strike _she also thought to herself. _She took down an entire Novel with just one strike. And that speed was anything unlike anything I have ever seen before. It was like she just teleported. Just like the man from before…_

All around the stadium, a shocked silence had filled the entire area. Displaying any and all emotions of every single Pandora and Limiter there.

"_**What a most amazing performance!" **_yelled a voice from the stadium's intercom. Effectively cutting everyone out of their stupor. _**"Ladies and Gentleman of West Genetics Academy! Let me introduce to you the five most powerful and elite fighters of the Valkyrie Project!"**_

One by one, each of the Valkyries began removing their metal helmets, each revealing the face of a young woman who were staring at the Pandora with little to no emotion on their faces. Except for the pink haired Valkyrie, who appeared to be wearing glasses, was smiling and waving at everyone in the arena.

"_**And let me also introduce to you the official Representative and current Leader of the Valkyries…" **_the announcer then directed everyone's attention to the Valkyrie with the black hair who was the last one to remove her metal mask, revealing to everyone a young face that bared absolute no emotion, and looked strangely a lot like Kazuya's. _**"Ouka Honda!"**_

After seeing her face, Kazuya suddenly turned a pale white as he stared at the familiar woman with shock and recognition.

"Cousin Ouka…" he whispered quietly to himself.

Back within the endless pit of the Void, Corvo was busy hiding behind a generated wall from more soldiers the Outsider had conjured. He had once again been brought back to the Void so that he could train with the rest of his Mark abilities, as well as his stigmata abilities. So far he was doing an excellent job as usual. The Outsider had given him praise for entertaining him like he had always done, and frankly he was getting kind of tired of it. He didn't like to think of himself as just some play thing to amuse someone with but he kept the thoughts to himself. He knew better than to go against the Outsider, plus he still had a job to do in the strange, alien infested world and he was going to do it.

As soon as he heard the footsteps of the soldiers pass by, Corvo activated his mark and freezer time all around him. He quickly came out from behind the wall, and used his mark while thrusting his open hand out at a nearby soldier. With a quick blink of his eyes, he was soon able to find himself within the soldier's body and holding his gun. He raised the rifle and began firing at the soldiers who were still frozen like statues. When he was sure that he put a couple bullets in each of their heads, he transported himself out of the soldier's body and materialized his sword, where he quickly cut the soldier's throat after he had tumbled to the ground. He activated his Mark once more and deactivated his Bend Time ability. One by one, all of the soldiers went tumbling to the ground with numerous bullet holes in their heads. Just as he was sure that all the soldiers were disposed of, he soon spotted another one on a nearby materialized balcony holding a rocket launcher. The soldier pressed the trigger and fired a rocket that went racing towards Corvo. Not wasting any time, Corvo held his arm straight out with the palm of his hand facing the oncoming rocket. His Mark began glowing a bright blue and suddenly, the rocket was stopped in midair, still flying in its place. With the flick of his wrist, Corvo spun the missile around until it was facing the nearby soldier. Corvo then reared his arm back and shot his open palm forward. Suddenly, the rocket began to fly once more until it impacted the soldier, effectively blowing him and the surrounding area to pieces.

"Astonishing Corvo. Very well done." Said the Outsider as he appeared a few feet away from Corvo. Arms crossed and a slight smirk covering his lips.

Corvo looked down at his mark in admiration. He had tested out the rest of his old abilities and had definitely took a liking to them. His _Possession _ability had been upgraded so that he could stay in a person's body for up to an hour max. He was also able to actually speak in the voice of the person he was possessing. He had also found out that his _Windblast _had been turned into something completely different. According to the Outsider, his Windblast had been turned into something that he called _Telekinesis _which had allowed him to move any object no matter the weight with just his mind. He had instantly fell in love with the new ability when he was successfully able to squash a squad of soldiers to bloody and bony bits with a really large vehicle called a Truck. He had also gained a new ability called _Mind Control _that was sort of like Possession except he didn't actually enter the person's body. While using the Mark and after effectively charging his stigmata for a certain amount of time, he was able to alter the minds of half of a platoon composed of at least twenty soldiers, and ordered them to shoot and kill the other remaining half, and those who had survived the mass shooting, he had ordered to commit suicide. The Outsider had told him that if he had charged his stigmata long enough, he would be able to gain control of Pandora and even low level type Nova's.

He had also been training in using his stigmata abilities as well. Through intense training and practice, he was able to reach all the way up to _Transcendent Accel _which allowed him to move up to speeds of over two-thousand miles per hour. _Illusion Turn, _which allowed him to disappear from sight where an after image of himself would be displayed at his previous location. _Tempest Turn, _which was basically a variant of Illusion Turn except it allowed him to disappear and reappear from sight and was able to make multiple copies of himself that were actually tangible.

"Corvo." Said the Outsider gaining his attention as he looked back up from his hand to see him with his neutral frown. "There is another job I want you to complete for me while you are back in Tokyo. Have you ever heard of a facility known as West Genetics?"

Corvo shook his head.

"It is an Academy where those Pandora that you were conversing with before currently attend. You see, while you were gone I was continuing to look into this new world until I found something that caught my attention. Within West Genetics, they have a certain 'person' that I have taken an interest in, but for some unknown reason I am unable to retrieve them myself. The next time you come into contact with those Pandora, I want you to allow them to escort you back to their academy where I will be able to locate them myself. Since you bear my Mark I am also able to use it as sort of a beacon where I can freely travel to and from the Void. All you have to do is get into West Genetics and I will take care of the rest."

Corvo frowned in disagreement at the idea. "I don't feel comfortable with this plan. How do you know they won't simply just capture me and use me for an experiment?" he asked in his gruff voice.

"Do not doubt their kindness Corvo." Said the Outsider frowning slightly deeper. "The only person who would have tried to use you for an experiment is now severely injured and in a comatose sleep inside of a tube filled with preservation fluids. Believe me when I say that no one in West Genetics would ever attempt something on your life. And even if someone does try to kill you, I am certain you will be more than capable of dealing with them yourself."

Corvo still didn't like the idea but it's not like he had any choice of the matter. Even if it had some perks. This would have been a good time to start gaining some allies, and it was always good to have friends in a place you were still unfamiliar with. But the idea of traveling to an unknown base just so the Outsider could find one person seemed ludicrous to him. He also hoped that no one would try to attack and/or kill him, which could ultimately diminish and hope gaining a little trust from the Pandora.

Whoever this person was, Corvo hoped that they were just as important as the Outsider said they were.

**Authors Note: Well everybody, chapter five is finally done! Who is this person that the Outsider has his sights set on and will Corvo be able to gain the Pandora's trust without reveling too much of himself? Found out next time on chapter six! See ya then! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: Yo and welcome to chapter six! As you may have already heard, I have already introduced the Valkyries as well as given Corvo the rest of his old powers as well as more Pandora powers and some new ones as well. There is also a special mystery person who I will also be introducing either in this chapter or the next so you'll just have to wait to find out who it is! I'm sure you guys will be surprised so enough of the talk and here's chapter six!**

_**Chapter 6**_

_Team 13 and the Silver Haired Girl_

Kazuya, Satellizer, and Rana were currently waiting outside near the front entrance of the arena. After the shocking turn of events with the Valkyries, Sister Margaret had informed the school that the Valkyries would be joining forces along with West Genetics top ranked Pandora in order to form the ultimate battle group. With the Pandora's battle experience along with the Valkyrie's new technology and abilities, they were to become the direct assault force when battling the Nova.

And it just so happened that Kazuya, Satellizer, and Rana were apparently the top ranked students in the entire school.

"I wonder why they summoned the three of us hear." Asked Rana in curiosity.

"Well apparently we were ranked the top students out of the entire academy, though I do find that a little hard to believe since most of the third-years seem stronger than us. I don't get why they didn't just ask someone like Miss Elizabeth. Not that she's any stronger than you Satellizer!" shouted Kazuya quickly waving his arms in front of him.

Satellizer just gave him a reassuring smile. "It's alright Kazuya. I know my own strength and am not afraid to admit that Elizabeth is stronger than me. In fact, I'm surprised that neither, Attia, Ingrid, or any of the other third-years were nominated for this either."

"Hey, there they are!"

The three turned to where the voice came from and were shocked to find four of the five Valkyries walking towards them. The pink haired one was smiling and happily waving towards them while the brown haired one was giving them a small smile, the blonde haired one gave them an annoyed look, and the silver haired one was just staring off into the distance with no emotion.

"Hey there guys! It's nice to meet you!" said the pink haired girl enthusiastically as she continued to wave at them with a bright smile on her face.

"Wait, you're the Valkyries!" yelled Rana pointing at the four women in shock.

"Ooh! You must be Dr. Aoi's grandson Kazuya Ali right? Let me experiment on you!" yelled the pink haired girl as she suddenly ran right up to Kazuya and quickly shaking both his hands while drooling.

"W-What!? What do you mean 'experiment' on me!?" said Kazuya in fear for his life.

"Franka, would you knock it off? You just met the guy!" yelled the blonde women as she walked up and hit the pink haired girl on the head. "Besides, it's not like we're friends with them anyway." She said as she crossed her arms in annoyance.

"But we will be soon!" Franka pouted "And isn't the team already formed anyway? It only makes sense that we try to get to know them!"

"Even so, it doesn't mean that we should try to act like them." The blonde said with more annoyance. She then turned her attention to Rana and Satellizer. "Let's see. You're Rana Lichen, the type Maria." She said pointing to Rana, who had a look of surprise and shock on her face from being noticed by a Valkyrie. "And you're Satellizer El Bridget, the so called 'Untouchable Queen' with 6 Heroic Stigmata." She said pointing to Satellizer, who looked just as shocked as Rana. The blonde Valkyrie then directed her eyes to Satellizer's chest. "Breast size, 90 C-Cup. Not bad. Hey Tenacia! What's yours?" she asked as she looked over to the brown haired Valkyrie, ignoring Satellizer's gob smacked expression as she quickly covered her chest with both her arms while blushing heavily.

"M-Mine?" asked the brown haired Valkyrie with a soft and nervous voice. "U-Um well, F I think." She said with a small blush on her cheeks.

The blonde Valkyrie then turned her head back to Satellizer while giving her a smug smile and a thumbs up. "Our first victory." She said with a hint of pride. In which Satellizer responded by giving the girl a hard death glare and tightly grinding her teeth together, which had effectively scared both Rana and Kazuya.

"Knock it off Christine." A stern female voice said from the distance. "We're not trying to give them the wrong impression. After all, they're just a bunch of stupid girls. You shouldn't get their hopes up. And by the way, it's been a long time since we last saw each other…"

The group looked over to their right and saw that it was none other than the black haired Valkyrie, Ouka Honda, approaching them from the entrance of the stadium with an absolute serious expression on her face and a walk that looked more intimidating than a military drill sergeant. She had an icy aura around her that promised pain to anyone who messed with her in the slightest. She continued walking while simply brushing past Satellizer, Rana, and the other Valkyries until she was about a foot away from Kazuya, who had a nervous expression on his face.

"Hello Kazuya Onii-Sama" she said as she sent him a slight nod, not once wavering the serious expression on her face.

All the color seemed to drain from Satellizer's face as she looked back at Kazuya with a shocked look and wide eyes. _What's going on? _She asked herself. _Do they know each other somehow?_

"Ehh!? Onii-Sama!? She's your sister Kazuya!?" Rana yelled in outright confusion.

Kazuya held his face of nervousness as he looked down at the ground. After a few minutes of silence, he sighed before looking back up at Ouka.

"She's my younger cousin from my mother's side of the family" he said. "Her real name is Ouka Tenjouin. And even though we're practically the same age, she still calls me that."

"This is ridiculous Kazuya Onii-Sama" said Ouka as she looked at him with narrowed eyes. "I understand you've been trying to fill the Void ever since Kazuha Nee-Sama died, but you shouldn't have resorted to interacting with these Pandora. Starting pointless relationships with these useless Pandora is nothing but a disgrace. But now since I'm back at your side, you will now get to spend all of your time with me. As your fiancée."

For a moment, all time had ceased to stop. Neither Satellizer nor Rana had the energy to move or even breathe as they stood as frozen as ice. All color had seemed to drain from their faces as they were both screaming _'WHAT'_ inside of their heads. They suddenly found the energy to move their heads as they both looked to Kazuya for an answer. Kazuya on the other hand, just looked down at the ground as he was gritting his teeth in anger.

"No" he quietly said, even though Satellizer, Rana, and Ouka were all able to hear him. Ouka just raised her eyebrows as Kazuya suddenly shot his head back up and looked at her with anger in his eyes and fists tightly clenched. "No, I won't do it. All of this talk about you being my fiancée as if our future was already decided. But we're not pawns in our grandfather's game. Kazuha was, and that's why she's dead!" he shouted the last sentence.

Ouka continued to look into Kazuya's anger filled eyes with her own icy ones until she decided to speak. "She died because she ignored our grandfather's orders, but I have nothing more to say about that. It's for the good of everyone that we follow Dr. Aoi's orders. Because his word is law."

"It may be true that grandfather is an extremely powerful man, but that doesn't mean he has the right to use us as like some toys! And you should only marry the one person who you truly love! If you marry just because someone tells you to, you would be miserable! Wouldn't you want to be truly happy by marrying the person who you want to the most?"

Ouka turned her gaze down to the floor as her hair covered her eyes. After a few minutes she clenched her fists and looked back at Kazuya with her own anger filled eyes.

"So you're saying that I don't deserve to be loved by you Onii-Sama? You think that I want to marry you because that's what grandfather told me to do?"

Kazuya's eyes widened as he began stuttering. "W-What, what are you saying Ouka?" he asked hoping that what he was about to hear was wrong.

"I'm saying that I wouldn't be speaking of marriage if I didn't truly love Onii-Sama!" she suddenly yelled as Kazuya's face filled with absolute dread. "I'm not one of those frivolous women who do what they're told!" she then pointed directly at his face. "Anyway, it doesn't matter what you think anymore! The only thing that matters is the arrangement between you and I! So for your own sake, I hereby forbid you to speak to any woman except for me, and that's final!"

"Ah, it looks like everyone's here!" yelled a voice from behind the group.

Suddenly, everyone looked back to see the West Genetics instructor and former Pandora, Yu-Mi Kim, walking towards them waving her hand and a smile on her face. "Sorry about the wait. I purposely came late so that you guys could have the chance to meet each other. And as you already know, everyone here will now officially be a part of Team 13!"

"Um, excuse me Sensei" said Satellizer as she raised her hand to get Yu-Mi's attention. "But what do you mean everyone's here? What about the other third-years or even the fourth-years? Why is it that we're the only Pandora?"

"Ah, my bad. Allow me to clarify on that. You see, when I said 'everyone here', I wasn't just talking about you guys in general, I was also talking about… well look at that! They sure took their sweet time!" she laughed as she pointed up to the sky.

The group followed her gaze and looked up to see an Osprey transport carrier flying in their direction. As it got closer, it turned in a 180 degree angle so that its back was facing towards the group. When it touched down onto the ground, its rear hatch detached and lowered onto the ground.

"Let me introduce you to the other Pandora that will also be joining Team 13!" Yu-Mi yelled over the Osprey's rotors.

Suddenly, three figures made themselves known as they exited out of the back of the Osprey and walked down the ramp. Satellizer, Rana, and Kazuya's eyes all widened in complete shock as they recognized the people coming out of the transport.

"No way…" Kazuya muttered.

"It can't be…" Satellizer quietly said.

"You guys!?" Rana yelled.

Coming out of the Osprey were three women who were all dressed in Pandora battle dresses. The first one was a tall woman who looked to be in her early twenties. She had pink hair that circled around her neck like a set of pinchers and had a well-endowed hourglass shaped figure. The second one was a girl in her late teens who had dark green hair that reached down to her upper back and was braided into one pony tail that was split in half at the ends. The last was a short girl, about a couple inches taller than Attia, who had short blonde hair that reached down to her neck that was covered by a pair of headphones that she was currently wearing.

The three Pandoras continued to walk out of the Osprey and across the field until they were a couple of feet away from Satellizer, Kazuya, and Rana, who were all still gawking at their sudden arrival.

"T-The Godspeed of the East, _Cassie Lockheart!_" Satellizer yelled, referring to the green haired girl, who smiled and waved at them.

"The Tempest Phoenix, _Charles Bonaparte!_" Kazuya yelled, referring to the blonde girl, who was facing the other direction with an annoyed look.

"And The Immortal Granny, _Roxanne Elipton!"_ yelled Rana, referring to the pink haired woman, who stared at Rana with wide eyes and mouth agape for her unusual title.

"That's right!" yelled Yu-Mi. "From this moment on, they will also be Team 13 Pandoras! And it looks like you already had the privilege of meeting each other. But there is also one last person that I'd like you to meet." She said directing back to the Osprey.

Suddenly, the group was able to see one more person emerge from the Osprey. It was another woman except this one looked to be as old as Yu-Mi, if not a little younger. She had dark brown hair that reached all the way down her back with the exception of two large strands hanging over her shoulders. She was wearing what appeared to be a black military suit and high heels. She walked out of the Osprey and over to Yu-Mi where she gave her a firm military salute and a bright smile.

"Long time no see Capitan Yumi! I am known as Lieutenant _Yi Suna _from Chevalier America, and starting today I will be the official leader of West Genetics' Team 13!

* * *

><p>Corvo was for the first time, ever since he arrived on this earth or forever for that matter, extremely bored. He had just returned after yet another training session with his newold powers and there hadn't been a single sign of any approaching Nova attacks. Come to think of it, there hadn't been anything bad that had happened lately. The only thing that was really going on was the reconstruction of part of the neighboring city that was destroyed during the last Nova attack two nights ago, and as far as he's heard, it was actually going along rather smoothly. Hana had even told him that they should have it fully reconstructed in two weeks. Besides that there wasn't really that much to do. He really didn't want to train anymore since he had been doing that for two days straight.

Currently, he was sitting at his kitchen table, eating a nice jot bowl of soup while trying to contemplate on what he should do now that he had some spare time. He could just take the time to relax in his apartment and maybe just watch some of the T.V. but soon decided against it. True, he was tired from training but not so tired that he just wanted to sit and do nothing.

With nothing else in mind, Corvo got up from his chair, rinsed his bowl in the kitchen sink, and then made his way toward his bedroom. He headed over to the sliding glass door to his balcony, slid it open, and then walked outside where it was beginning to get dark. He looked off into the distance and saw the usual bright lights of the city shining as brightly as the sun. It really was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his entire life. He had to admit that it was even a hundred times much better than Dunwall since all it ever had were the usual dark and depressing colors of black and grey. But this city was alight with all sorts of bright colors such as various shades of blue, green, red, yellow, and tons of others. It was like the city was always happy and smiling brightly no matter what happened around it. It reminded him a lot about Emily. No matter what troubled times they were in, she always found a reason to smile. Even after her mother was killed, she still had a reason to keep smiling. Thinking about Emily and Jessamine brought heavy weights to his heart. He hoped that one day, he would be able to see their smiling faces once again. And with him smiling alongside them.

Deciding not to dwell into his depressing past, Corvo soon got the idea that he should explore the city some more since he was still unfamiliar with this new world. He only had gotten once chance to sightsee when he first arrived here but even then he didn't get the chance to see everything. With his mind now made up, Corvo retreated back into his apartment and opened his closet door in search for some new clothes to wear. He soon decided that wearing a simple t-shirt, pair of cargo shorts, and hoodie would be more than enough for him to wear. It wasn't exactly cold outside since it was only 6:30 in the afternoon but it was still cool enough where he would probably need to wear something warm for later. After getting dressed, he put on a simple pair of tie on shoes before making his way back out onto the balcony and shutting the door behind him. After scanning the area to make sure there were no witnessing bystanders, Corvo lifter his hand, Mark now glowing, and teleported his way on various rooftops and towards the city.

* * *

><p>If Corvo thought he was in a completely different place before, he sure felt like he was in a totally new world now.<p>

All around, as far as the eye could see, where the large, tall buildings of various shapes and sizes that surrounded him in every direction possible. He was also able to see shops, restaurants, movie theatres, and any other kind of public attraction lined up by the streets below the large buildings. Also on the street next to him where all different kinds of the strange metal vehicles that he had seen all over the place. The way they moved, made noise, and came in different sizes and colors really fascinated him to no end. He couldn't even begin to imagine the look Piero would've had on his face if he ever saw one of these. He doubted he would have even ever left his shop if he actually got a hold of one. The thought of that happening made Corvo chuckle in amusement.

Currently, he was walking up a hill that was also the location of a local outside shopping center, where there were shops and places called Cafés located in different parts of the large market. Around him were various people of all ages happily walking past by, enjoying the occasional Nova-free nights where they wouldn't have to worry about being killed. Also located on the side of the streets were vendors who were happily shouting at people to try to get them to purchase some of their valuable items for good prices. Far behind him, located a mile away from the bottom of the hill, the beautiful city of Tokyo and its lights were glowing in the semi-night sky.

As he walked by, he would occasional give a small smile and wave to those who would pass by and offer him a kind 'hello' or 'good afternoon'. He even caught the sight of a group of young women who he saw next to one of the cafés, stealing glances at him and would look away and giggle with blushes on their faces whenever he would look back at them. Deciding to be a gentleman, he looked over to them one last time and gave them a nice smile along with a wave, which prompted them to blush even harder and look away while squealing with glee. With a small chuckle, he continued walking up the hill until he decided to get something to drink at one of the cafés. After walking for about one more block, he was able to reach a nice, simple looking café with a bright blue neon sign at the entrance. He pulled open the front glass door and entered to see a few people already waiting in line for their orders. There were also a few people sitting at the tables that were set up near the front windows, getting a good view from outside. As he the line got shorter, he soon made his way to the register where a good looking blonde woman was working the register in a uniform. They gave each other a polite smile before asked her for a simple bottle of water. After paying, and receiving his bottled water, Corvo bid the woman a farewell before heading back outside.

He never took notice of a woman sitting alone at one of the tables on the far right of the café, who soon got up and followed him out.

* * *

><p>After Corvo had left the café, he continued to walk up the hill for another block until he found a large fountain in the middle of a courtyard that was surrounded by benches and tables that were outside of more shops. People were walking through the courtyard either going into or out of the shops while also stopping and sitting near the fountains at one of the benches or tables that were available. Deciding to take a little break, Corvo made his way across the street and into the courtyard, where he was luckily able to locate a small table with two seats that were currently unoccupied. He sat down on the left chair and took a swig of his water while casually watching people walk by, happily talking to their friends or holding hands with their loved ones. He sighed before looking up into the dark blue, cloud killed sky. He wished he could do the same with Jessamine. He missed her just as much as he missed Emily, and had longed to hold her in his arms and tell her that he loved her, to let her know that he would always keep her safe. He sighed again in sadness as he remembered Dunwall Tower. Jessamine had been murdered right in front of him and there was nothing he could have done to save her. He had been weak and she was now dead because of it. Damn that Duad. Sometimes he wished that he could have ended his life instead of sparing him, but that wouldn't have solved anything. Revenge never does. Instead he showed that payback didn't have to end in blood. And because of that, Daud had paid his respects and numerous apologies to at Jessamine's grave and had peacefully left the city, never to return. And that alone was enough to satisfy Corvo. His enemy had repented for his sins and Jessamine was now able to rest in peace. Still though, he wished he could feel loved again. And Jessamine wouldn't have wanted him to keep dwelling in the past. She would've wanted him to move on.<p>

Maybe he could have used this second chance at life to find someone new…

As Corvo was ending his train of thought, he never noticed a woman come up and take the seat directly across from him. As soon as he was back into reality and had taken notice, he glanced to his right to see a young woman who appeared to be in her late twenties with long, silver-blue hair that reached down to the middle of her back. She was wearing a small, dark grey sweatshirt with a pair of blue jeans and black slipper-like shoes.

She was also staring in his direction with a set of emotionless eyes.

Thinking that she wasn't staring at him but at someone in his direction, Corvo cast his eyes back at the fountain in the middle of the courtyard. After a few minutes he was still able to feel the woman's gaze on his figure and glanced back to his right side to see the woman still staring in his direction. He then quickly looked to his left to see if she was looking at anyone near him, but to his surprise he found that there was no one in sight, except for the people by the fountain. That could only mean that the woman was, in fact, staring directly at him.

After sighing in slight nervousness, Corvo turned his entire head back towards the woman who was still staring at him with her hollow eyes devoid of any emotion. Though now that his full gaze was towards her, he was able to see that her eyes held slight curiosity in them. After a few more seconds of having a silent staring contest, Corvo decided to speak first.

"Can I help you miss?" he asked in his polite, yet gruff voice.

The only reaction he got was her continuous hollow stare. It was actually beginning to creep him out a bit since he didn't think he ever saw the woman blink once. He was about to ask again until the woman suddenly moved her lips in response.

"What are you?" she asked in a sort of light, yet icy tone. Her eyes, finally blinking, but never wavering from his own.

Corvo blinked in confusion at the sudden random question before speaking again. "I'm sorry, but I don't understand what you mean."

"What are you?" she asked once aging in her emotionless, icy voice.

Not at all understanding the meaning behind the woman's question, Corvo simply shrugged his shoulders while shaking his head. "Forgive me Miss. But I still do not understand what you are trying to ask me."

The woman kept her expressionless gaze on Corvo for a few more seconds before speaking again. "You are a human. A male human who somehow wields the power of the stigmata and also contains a body made of seventy percent artificial stigmata. There is also something else within you. Another power in which I have never felt before. You are part human, but also something else entirely. That is why I want to know what you truly are."

From the moment she finished the second sentence, Corvo's entire face drained of all color and his eyes were completely widened with shock. How was this woman able to see through him so quickly? Was she a Pandora? No, the Pandora he had met earlier had no idea who he was, while this woman was able to sense and see right through him. That meant that she was something else entirely. Something more powerful.

Corvo's shock soon turned to heavy suspicion as he remained on heavy guard. He took his left hand out of his shorts pocket and brought it under the table, ready to activate the Mark at a moment's notice.

"Look" he said as he narrowed his eyes at her. "I do not know who sent you or for whatever reason. But I am not hear to cause any harm. I only wish to help defend the innocent from those abominations that you call the Nova, nothing more. But I will defend myself if you should decide at all to attack me."

The woman wasn't fazed at all in the slightest under the man's glare. She just continued to stare into his eyes with her own emotionless ones. After a minute of silence, she spoke up again.

"You are mistaken" she stated. "I was not sent by anyone, nor do I have any intention of attacking you, unless you provoke me to. As for the reason, I simply wanted to know what you are and nothing more. You are the first male human in history to ever achieve the use of the stigmata, as well as the first male human to contain a body made of more than fifty percent of artificial stigmata. You also contain another power within you that I have never sensed before. I am simply just curious."

Corgi relaxed his body in slight relieve but still kept his guard up. "While you are correct about me containing stigmata" he sighed in uneasiness. "I'm afraid I cannot reveal my other abilities. I don't plan on being used for any laboratory experiments anytime soon."

The woman kept her hollow gaze on Corvo for a few minutes longer before suddenly closing her eyes. "Fair enough" she said as she stood up from her chair. "Before I leave I have one more question. What is your name?" she asked in her icy voice as she looked down at him.

Corvo hesitated for a few minutes before sighing and looking back up at her.

"It's Corvo" he said. "Corvo Attano."

With that, she gave him a brief nod before turning around and began walking back towards the street. Though after about a foot, she suddenly stopped in her tracks and glanced back in his direction.

"I won't speak of what we discussed here tonight, but we will meet again in the future. Maybe on friendlier terms." She then continued to make her way towards the street.

"Wait!" she heard Corvo's voice yell from behind her.

She once again stopped in her tracks and glanced back to see Corvo out of his chair and jogging in her direction until he was about a foot away from her.

"I never did get your name either Miss" he said. Reverting back to his polite tone.

She kept her emotionless glance on him for a minute longer before deciding to speak.

"You may call me _Lucy_. _Lucy Renault_."

And with those last words spoken between the two, the woman turned her gaze back in front of her before continuing to walk towards the street once again. Leaving Corvo to remain standing in his spot while watching as she turned the corner and disappeared from sight.

_Lucy_ thought Corvo to himself before he too, walked towards the street and rounded the corner opposite of Lucy and headed back to his apartment.

**Authors Note: And here is chapter six now finally finished! I especially loved writing the last part with Lucy and Corvo because they just seem alike to me. They're both quiet, barely have any emotions, and rarely speak to anyone unless it's with the people they like. **

**I also decided that I'm gonna pair Corvo up with more than one person but Lucy will definitely be on the list. As for the rest, I'm still deciding. But I hope you guys will like it either way. **

**Anyway, I had lots of fun writing this chapter as I do with all the others and I'll begin working on chapter seven right away, so just hang in there and I'll see you next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note: Hello and welcome to chapter seven! Hope you all are still reading because this story is just starting to get to the good parts! There are battles yet to be fought and characters yet to be introduced, so I hope you'll stick around till the end because it's gonna be awesome! Anyway, enough of the chit-chat so let's get back to the story!**

_**Chapter 7**_

_Dream, 12__th__ Nova Clash, and Mysterious Pandoras _

"Hmm, this can't be right. Rewind it and play it again Su-Na."

Deep within the confines of Chevalier Headquarters located within the Grand Canyon in America, an elderly man who looked to be in his late sixties wearing an all-white dress shirt along with dress pants and dress shoes was currently watching some video recordings he had recently received in a message sent directly from West Genetics. When his assistant had told him that he had received a message from the military academy, his first thought was to just brush it off and delete it since all he ever received were the usual business meetings and ideas for new projects to work on. But when his assistant had said that the message was 'Code Level One', which basically meant that it was a high level emergency that was meant for his and a few others' eyes only, his interest was immediately caught. The only time he had ever received a Code Level One message was four years ago during the time of the 8th Nova Clash, where his granddaughter had died.

But to hear that he had received another high level emergency message seemingly out of nowhere was a little more than ludicrous to him. And to hear that it was a video message of all things suggested that there was something of high importance that he needed to look at. So as soon as he entered one of the facility's main control rooms and had ordered his assistant to play the video, he was surprised at what he saw.

Apparently, the one video had actually turned out to be multiple recordings that were captured during a recent Nova attack near the city of Tokyo that had occurred a little over a week ago. Of course, being the header of the world's top elite Pandora fighting force, he had already heard about the Nova attack and had no doubts that West Genetics would have been able to handle it. He even heard that his grandson and his partner had actually taken place in the battle themselves, in which he was secretly proud of him for. He never actually imagined that his only grandson would ever partner up with his rivals daughter, who was an El Bridget of all people. So it was actually surprising that they had sent him recordings of the entire fight even though he already knew that the Pandoras had won. His surprised reaction, however, soon turned to absolute silent shock as he witnessed what happened in the recordings next.

Right when his grandson and his partner were about to be crushed to death by the Nova's massive arms, they had suddenly all fallen off at once. And the way they fell made it look like they were sliced clean off. A few seconds later, a figure completely covered head to toe in black clothing had appeared out of nowhere behind the crater that his grandson was in and was looking up at the Nova. As if things couldn't have gotten any stranger, the figure suddenly began floating in midair about ten feet off the ground before his left hand and neck area emitted a familiar glowing light blue aura before he suddenly activated a familiar technique and shot off flying at the speed of a bullet towards the Nova. This had prompted the old man and his assistant's eyes to widen even further in greater shock at the use of an Acceleration Turn. Every second that had gone by, the Nova would continuously throw strike after strike at the flying figure but to no avail, could even land a scratch on him. Their shock only increased when the figure suddenly materialized a small black sword out of nowhere before charging the Nova and began to slash and cut any tentacles that had attacked him. He had then began to slash his sword all over the Nova's chest area, which prompted its core to be exposed a minute later and stabbed his sword directly in the center of the core before disappearing from sight once again. The core had then ignited and caused the Nova to explode over a five mile radius.

The old man and his assistant then watched the last recording with their most undivided attention, where they were finally able to see the person's face. Only they saw that his face was covered by a dark metal mask in the shape of a skull, much to their curiosity and confusion. The stranger was shown talking with some of the Pandoras from West Genetics, including the old man's grandson and the El Bridget girl. They were both absolutely gob smacked when they heard that the stranger actually contained stigmata. And just when they thought they would get to hear more information about this person, he had suddenly disappeared into thin air right in front of all the Pandoras, which had prompted the video to end.

The atmosphere was completely tense and the only sound that could be heard emanating from the room was the slight humming noise coming from the main view screen. No one had dared to move a muscle as they were still having a very hard time trying to digest all of the information they had been given.

Wanting to rid the room of all the tension, the assistant decided to be the first one to begin speaking.

"Well Mr. Aoi…" she spoke with some hesitance. "What do you suppose we make of this?"

Gengo Aoi, President of Chevalier Headquarters and mastermind behind the Pandora Project, took a deep sigh before rubbing his temples with his hands. A look of pure shock mixed with frustration adorning his face.

"I honestly don't know Su-Na" he spoke with a gruff yet aging voice. "I have seen a lot of things in my time. Hell, I've even created things that people wouldn't understand. But never once, in my entire life have I seen something as truly shocking and remarkable as that." He put both his hands into his pant pockets before closing his eyes and letting out another sigh.

Su-Na Lee, Assistant/Commanding Officer to Gengo Aoi and current leader of West Genetics' Team 13, cupped her hands tightly over her waist as she looked at her boss with sad eyes, her curly, black hair flowing down to her back.

"Should we send out search parties so we can apprehend and interrogate this person?" she asked.

Gengo shook his head in disagreement. "I don't think that would be a wise decision Su-Na. If what he said in the recording is true, then he shouldn't be that much of a threat. But we should still keep an eye out for him."

"It could be a trap sir" she said. "I mean think about it. This mysterious person, a male at that, somehow has the ability to use the stigmata appears out of nowhere, defeats a Type-S Nova all by himself without so much as a scratch on him, and says that he means absolutely no harm whatsoever? To be honest sir it all sounds completely crazy to me. He could just waiting for us to lower our guard so that he can strike when we're at our weakest."

"I know where you're coming from Su-Na. Believe me, even I think that this is all unbelievable. But if he truly wanted to attack us then I'm pretty sure he would have just let the Nova attack or would have attacked along with it. And the way he spoke made it sound like he was completely serious, or at least sincere. And this is possibly the first male to ever be compatible with using the stigmata. It's a wonder how he's been able to remain hidden for all this time except for now. This could be the perfect opportunity to gain a new upper hand over the Nova."

Su-Na was pretty sure she already knew what he was going to say next but decided to ask anyway. "What exactly are you suggesting sir?" she asked with slightly narrowed eyes.

Gengo looked back at his assistant and gave her a slight smile. "Well, you heard what he said. Like us, he's willing to protect the lives of innocent people from Nova. If what he said was true, then this is also the perfect opportunity to gain a new ally. And since you're now the leader of the newly formed Team 13, I want you to be on the lookout for this man and if you see him, to try to get him to cooperate with you. And if you can, escort him back to West Genetics so that we can question him. Do it peacefully though. I don't want to lose one of the greatest opportunities we have at fighting the Nova."

Su-Na thought it over for a few minutes before sighing in defeat and looking back at her boss.

"Very well sir. I still don't like this, but I'll be sure to do what I can."

Gengo gave her a polite smile in gratitude before turning the opposite way and began to leave the room. "Thank you Su-Na. Now would you please contact my polite and tell him to ready my jet? West Genetics is conducting another training session with Team 13 and the Vice-President of Seiga Heavy Industries will be there to overlook the entire thing. They have constructed six new dummy Nova's that they'll be using for the training session and we're expected to be there by tomorrow."

Even though he couldn't see it, Su-Na had given him a smile of her own. "I'll get on it right away sir."

Gengo then left the room while Su-Na went on and did her business. All while thinking of how Team 13 will perform in the upcoming training event, and of the mysterious masked assailant.

* * *

><p>The heavy smell of sewage water mixed with the scent garbage filled the surrounding atmosphere with nauseous gases that would have caused even the strongest of men to lose the contents of their stomachs or to die of suffocation. All around the area, abandoned and old, run-down buildings were surrounded with flooded seawater, turning their once brightly painted walls and floors into nothing but useless scrap wood and stone covered entirely in mold and the occasional trash that was being swept away by the green, moss filled currents. The sky was covered in a blanket of yellow and brown clouds caused by the industrial smoke of factories that were still in use. The smoked clouds had given off a feeling of ugliness to the abandoned buildings, as if the entire city had become one big sickness that could never be cured. Within the numerous streets that weren't covered with the flood, garbage had littered the area with an assortment of thrown away and forgotten items along with black and moldy pieces of scrapped food. The streets were also filled with the occasional display of decaying and rotting corpses that were surrounded with dozens of flies. Swarms of at least twenty black and grey rats would emerge from the sewers and plumbing of the lifeless buildings and would devour any and all remaining flesh that were still on the corpses, turning them into nothing but leftover skeletal remains in less than a minute.<p>

The only occupants of these streets were what could only be described as zombies of the once peaceful residents of this forgotten city. Their skin was a mix of a sick pale white along with a nauseous light green, their throats were littered with the scars made from numerous scratches with sharp, jagged nails, all the muscle that they once had was now replaced with skin sunken, bony joints that made them look as if they were skeletons covered in nothing but skin. Their eyes that once held so much color and life were now nothing but black and lifeless that were sunken all the way back into their sockets. Their mouths were filled with nothing but moldy, rotting teeth that were a mix with black and yellow. Instead of words, the only thing that escaped their mouths were the violent and bloody hacks and coughs, along with the occasional black bile that would make its way out of their stomachs and onto the diseased ridden streets.

He had been here before. A long time ago, yet it felt like it was only yesterday. He had been carried here on a small raft moving only by current until he was found and captured by the Whalers. They had hoisted him up thirty feet up into the air within a small cage and into a small tower. It was also the first time he had seen _**him**_. He had watched with barely conscious eyes, still affected by the poison, as he stored all of his equipment into a small suitcase and throw it deep into the darkness of the abandoned tower. He had then been knocked unconscious and brought into one of their hideouts where he was imprisoned in a small cell until they would deliver him somewhere else.

It was lucky for him that they had somehow forgotten he had the Mark of the Outsider.

He was able to use his Possession to take control of a small right and crawl his way through the buildings pipeline until he was at the very bottom, which was surrounded by flooded seawater. He had then possessed a fish and swam his way out of the building and into the Flooded District of Dunwall. For two hours straight, he would Blink his way on top of the various rooftops while having to avoid the occasional Whaler patrols and the Weeper infested streets. He was able to backtrack his way back to the tower and retrieve his stolen gear. He had then made his way towards the Whalers' base which was located in an old rundown bank in the middle of the district, while stealthily avoiding any and all Whalers he had encountered, occasionally having to knock out some here and there.

It was now where he was able to regain his senses and saw himself standing in front of a familiar glass door inside of the rundown bank. He knew exactly what was behind the door and like last time, was fully prepared to deal with it head on. With a quick sigh, he crouched down and slowly pushed the doors open to see a large, two story room with the ceiling being completely gone. Bookshelves had surrounded the walls while some were knocked over and worn out after years of poor treatment. In the center of the room was a single Whaler standing idly a few feet away with his back towards him. He was able to see past the Whaler where he saw a small, office like area that was surrounded with pictures a various criminals and felonies. And within the office, he was able to spot _**him**_ dressed in his usual deeper red Whaler coat along with his deep brown boots. His arms were cupped together behind his back and was currently speaking into one of those voice recorders he had seen all around Dunwall. Taking this chance to act, he slowly made his way over to the Whaler and, when he was close enough, swiftly wrapped his right arm tightly around his neck. He firmly kept his arm locked and was careful to not let go as the Whaler desperately tried to free himself from the tight grasp. After a few more seconds he soon felt the Whaler go limp, where he unhooked his arm from his neck and watched as the Whaler fell to the ground unconscious.

His actions however, didn't go unnoticed as he looked up and saw _**him**_ staring right into his reticle eyes with no emotion written on his face.

"Corvo" Daud, the Knife of Dunwall and assassin of the late empress Jessamine Kaldwin, said in his gravel-like voice as he pulled out his sword. "You here to settle our debt?"

Corco Attano didn't utter a word as he un-sheathed his own sword and slowly walked forward. His mark glowed to life as he walked closer with each step of anticipation and slight anger.

Daud got himself into a steady battle stance as he waited for Corvo to strike. "You understand I won't make this easy for you." He stated as he soon felt his own mark glowing to life underneath his glove.

With weapons un-sheathed and battle stances taken, the two assassins chosen by the Outsider himself gave each other one last hard look before they activated their marks and charged forward.

* * *

><p>Corvo gasped as he suddenly shot up out of his bed, breathing heavily with sweat running down his face. He carefully brought up his shaking hand and wiped his forehead clear of the sweat before sighing heavily and taking deep breaths to calm himself down. Even after being brought back from the dead, he still had managed to have the same dream he had before in Dunwall. A little while after Emily had become Empress and Dunwall was saved from the Rat Plague, he would sometimes have dreams of all his encounters while trying to save Emily. He would sometimes dream of putting his blade through the throats of the Pendleton twins, burning the Heretic's Mark on the left side of High Overseer Campbell's face, or almost being devoured by Granny Rags' rats. But the dream he would constantly have the most was the final dual between him and Daud in the Whaler's headquarters within the forgotten Flooded District of Dunwall. Even though he would never admit it to anyone except for Emily, he had actually been a little nervous of fighting Daud. The man had been well known throughout the city as the most feared assassin and being able to kill his targets and escape without ever getting caught. Proof of that being the murder of Jessamine and the kidnapping of Emily and not being able to protect either one of them. He was even able to frame him for the entire thing and force him to go into hiding. He didn't exactly know why he had spared Daud that day after successfully defeating him. Maybe it was because of the sincerity in his voice when he said he didn't want to be a killer anymore, that he just wanted to fade from history and disappear forever. Or maybe he didn't want to succumb to his vengeance and turn into a ruthless killer like Daud had been. Either way, he was gone, the Whalers were no more, and Emily had become Empress and the city was saved from a deadly plague. And that was enough for him to be at peace for the rest of eternity.<p>

Looking out the window and seeing that it was another sunny day, Corvo removed his bed sheets and headed to the bathroom to take a quick shower to wash himself off of all the sweat. Once he was finished he made his way to his closet and chose to wear a simple grey t-shirt, along with black shorts and shoes. He went into the kitchen and at a quick breakfast consisting of hot cereal, an apple, and a glass of milk before putting the dishes away and heading out onto his balcony. Deciding to take another walk in the large city, Corvo shut the back door before lifting his marked hand and once again teleporting his way via the rooftops and towards the city.

* * *

><p>Just like it had been the night before, the city was once again bustling with activity and various vehicles and people occupying both the roads and sidewalks went on by to enjoy yet another Nova free day, basking in the cloudless sunny sky. The buildings were alight with their usual neon signs and the sky above them was filled with an everlasting blue color, with the occasional helicopters flying high above the city.<p>

Corvo was currently walking through a large shopping mall that was filled with people going into and out of the numerous small shops that were located within the building. Above him on the mall's second floor were dozens of more people who were also walking along and shopping in the shops that were located above. He had to admit that this city kept surprising him every time he came here. There was always something new to see around every corner, no matter how much of it he saw, there was always one more thing that was new. Everywhere he looked around the mall, he would continuously see more fancy clothes, strange toys for children that would have given Emily a heart attack from excitement, candles with scents he had never smelt before, and small jars of these colored liquids that women would spray on themselves to apparently make them smell better. Even if many of the items in here were extremely strange and confusing, he was always eager to see more.

After an hour of exploring, Corvo soon found himself inside the malls cafeteria center. The place was probably big enough to fit more than a hundred people and was surrounded by various food stands where people were lining up to purchase their meals. In the middle of the cafeteria were dozens upon dozens of tables and chairs with people sitting at almost all of them, happily talking and eating several delicious looking food with each other. The sight made Corvo's stomach grumble in hunter. Deciding to get himself something to eat, he scanned the area before finding a reasonable food stand and making his way past the occupied tables and over to the stand.

"I don't know Kazuya, I'm just a little nervous."

Corvo came to a halting stop in mid step at the sound of a familiar female voice and slowly turned his head to the right and was a little shocked at seeing the familiar sight of the blonde haired Pandora and the black haired Limiter he had saved from the Nova, along with several other Pandoras sitting around them at a table about six feet away from him. The blonde looked like she had a troubled look on her face while the black haired boy and a Pandora with blue hair tied in a sideways pony tail seemed to be comforting her. Suddenly losing his appetite, Corvo decided to do a little eavesdropping as he went over and sat at an empty table with his back towards them a little ways over to their left. Thanks to his stigmata improving his senses, he was able to clearly hear what they were saying.

"Don't worry Satellizer, I'm sure it'll be perfectly safe. I am mean, yes we will be fighting against replicas of the Nova, but that doesn't mean we're in any real." Said the black haired Limiter with his arm on her shoulder.

"Yeah Satellizer! I think it's going to be lots of fun!" said the blue haired Pandora enthusiastically.

Corvo stopped listening for a second and did a double take. They were going to be fighting replicas of Nova? What exactly was a replica? Were they as dangerous as the real Nova? Or were they just used for some sort of training? Decided to get a further analysis, Corvo decided to listen further.

"Hn. You guys are even more pathetic than I thought if you're scared of fighting a bunch of dummies." Spoke a short haired blonde girl wearing headphones with annoyance written on her face. She was soon slapped in the back of the head by a tall pink haired woman who glared down at her for a second before smiling back at the other blonde girl.

"Ah come on! There's nothing you two worry warts need to worry about! All we need to do is get out there and watch each other's backs and we'll have this one in the bag!" she said as she raised her fist in the air with enthusiasm.

"I don't know Roxanna. I heard that Seiga Heavy Industries manufactured these Nova, and that their supposed to be more even more tough than the dummy the Valkyries took down. And we all know how that worked out. I also heard the Gengo Aoi himself will be observing the fight." Said a green haired girl sitting next to the pink one.

"All the more reason for us to go out there and show them what we're made of. And I don't care how tough they are, I know we'll still kick their asses." Said the pink haired girl as she leaned back in her chair with her arms cupped behind her head.

Corvo sat there with his eyes widened in shock. The humans of this world were building Nova? And by what he just heard, they were supposed to be as strong as the real thing? If that was true then why didn't they just use the replicas to fight the real ones instead of sacrificing the lives of young innocent girls to fight them? It all didn't make sense. And these Pandora were supposed to fight the replicas? And who was Gengo Aoi? The way that girl said his name made it sound like he was some sort of important person. Was he the leader of this Seiga Industries that were building the Nova replicas? Or was he something else entirely different? Whatever all of this was, Corvo got the feeling that something very bad was about to happen soon. And he needed to found out what.

A little while went by and the Pandora were no longer talking about anything important. Corvo took this as his cue to leave and got up from his chair and made his way out of the cafeteria. All while thinking of how he would deal with this bad feeling he had in the pit of his stomach.

* * *

><p>Over in the Pandora's table, Kazuya had taken notice of the long haired man that had been sitting at the table a few feet away from them. He noticed that once the conversation of the training with the dummy Nova had ended, he had gotten up out of his chair and made his way out of cafeteria. For some reason, this man seemed familiar to him. Not because of his appearance, but because of the mysterious aura he gave off. He didn't know why this person gave him a sense of familiarity, but for some reason he just felt like he had sewn him before.<p>

"Kazuya, are you alright?"

Kazuya quickly shook his head and looked over to see Satellizer giving him a worried look. With a reassuring smile, he place his hand on top of hers. "Sorry about that Satellizer. I was just thinking that's all."

With a smile of her own, Satellizer turned her head back to chat with the others while Kazuya looked back up to see that the man was gone. Kazuya didn't know why but he suddenly got the feeling that he would be seeing the man again soon. He didn't know when or why, but felt like it was going to be very soon.

* * *

><p>Corvo made his way into his bedroom as he slid the glass door to his balcony closed. The sky was a cool clouded dark blue and the moon was high up in the sky. He looked at the digital clock and saw that it read 7:00 p.m. exactly. He had spent the entire day exploring the city trying to get rid of this bad felling he had had ever since he left the cafeteria. Something about what those Pandoras had said earlier just didn't sound right to him. Why would they waste precious time and money building exact replicas of Nova and just use them as target practice and not use them against the real Nova? And was it that they were able to replicate not only the bodies but the abilities as well? It just made absolutely no sense to him whatsoever. And who exactly were the Valkyries? Were they another type of Pandora that they were also able to make to battle the Nova?<p>

Deciding to get rid of his worry once and for all, Corvo went into the living room where he sat on the couch and turned on his TV. He picked up the remote and started flipping through different channels to try to find something to watch.

"Emergency broadcast-"

Corvo suddenly stopped his clicking and quickly switched back to the previous channel to find a woman sitting at a desk with her hands clasped together and staring directly at the camera with a serious look on her face. Above her on another screen were the words 'Emergency Broadcast' digitally shown in but red letters.

"This is Yuki Kusa coming to you live with an Emergency Broadcast report. Approximately thrifty minutes ago, West Genetics Military Academy came under attack by six out of control manufactured Nova during a training exercise that was taking place in the academy's arena. The operators of the Nova had somehow lost control before the replicas acted on their own and started destroying everything in their paths. The Nova then began to act strangely before they somehow started spawning smaller Nova, which had begun attacking any and all Pandora they could find. Casualty rates are currently unknown and the Principle of the academy has requested that no military personnel get involved and that they would take control of the situation as quickly as possible."

The woman then suddenly brought her hand up to her ear and looked away from the camera for a moment before nodding and looking back. "I have just received word that were able to get live feed coming from the battle that is currently taking place. Be warned that the following images shown maybe graphic to some viewers."

The image on the television suddenly switched and was now showing what looked like a full blown war. Scattered all over a ten mile radius in front of a very large military facility were creatures that Corvo had never seen before. They had scaled armor bodies where the top half was snow white and the bottom half was a dark grey. They had big, bulky lower arms and small, bent legs that were only about four feet high. They had armored heads that were slicked back and had large jaws that didn't contain any teeth but instead had mouth that looked sharper than a bird's beak. He was also able to see that even more of them were somehow coming out of the bodies of the six large Nova that were standing still off in the distance.

All around the school were Pandoras who were fighting the Nova with their various weapons, and so far it looked to be a one way fight. No matter how hard they fought of swung their weapons, the mini Nova's were taking little to no damage and ended up getting clawed or bitten to death. Corvo winced as he witnessed a poor Pandora getting surrounded by at least five other mini Nova's and getting her limbs bitten off one by one. The screen then suddenly switched back to the news woman just as the Pandora was about to get her head bitten off.

"Casualty rates are currently unknown but we may suspect that it is somewhere around over a hundred. Reports also show that reinforcements from East Genetics are currently en-route to try to assist the situation. We don't know how long this battle will last, but we are hoping-"

'_CLICK'_

Corvo didn't even bother to hear the rest of her statement as he quickly switched off his TV before racing back into his room and out the back door onto his balcony. He looked off into the distance and was able to see what looked like smoke and bright lights flashing into the horizon. He was also able to hear the familiar sounds of machines before he looked up and saw a total of five flying vehicles heading towards the flashing lights at great speeds.

Deciding not to wait a minute longer, Corvo stood still with his arms at his sides before saying the words "Volt Texture Engage". He was suddenly surrounded in a blue light before it died down and showed him completely dressed in his assassin uniform along with his mask. He then held out his right hand and materialized the hilt of his sword, where he flipped the switch and shot it out of the hilt. He brought up his left hand and activated his Mark, which in turn also activated his stigmata, looked up, and flew into the air.

He looked off into the direction of the battle before quickly charging his stigmata as much as he could before activating Quadruple Acceleration and shooting off through the air with extreme speed and haste towards the direction of West Genetics. He only hoped that he could mae it there in time.

* * *

><p>Kazuya once again didn't know how everything had gone so wrong in such a small amount of time. He thought earlier that this would have been just a simple training exercise where he, the other Limiters, and the rest of Team 13 would just show off their skills on a couple of Nova dummies. Sure he too, was a little freaked out that the dummies were supposed to be on par with a live Nova, but he didn't think that everything would end up like this.<p>

But it seems as if all the gods above just liked to screw with him.

At first everything was going as simple as he thought it would. He, Team 13, and the rest of the academy's Pandora's were fighting the six replicas all at once like they were instructed to. Yes, it had been a bit difficult but nothing serious had happened.

Then all of a sudden, the Nova had started acting strange before they somehow started going into a complete rampage and murdering any Pandora that got in their way. At first he thought that they were malfunctioning but that thought quickly died as soon as one of the Nova started spawning even smaller Nova from its body. Those Nova had then began attacking any Pandoras who weren't killed by the original six. The whole place around him had turned into a war zone in less than an hour.

Everything had seemed to have gotten worse when another figure had made itself known.

Kazuya didn't really know what to make of it. It looked human but at the same time it didn't. He took on the appearance of a long, blonde haired woman wearing a dark mask with a single white eye in the center and two wing-like protrusions sticking out from the sides. Though he mask had been removed earlier due to Satellizer slicing it off using her volt weapon and her newly acquired Quadruple Acceleration ability. She had a human face of a young woman along with bright slitted eyes. The center of her belly was white while the sides were a dark grey, basically the same color as the mini Nova. She also had more wing-like protrusions that were coming out of her back and down by her legs. All in all, she basically looked like a Nova in human form.

Currently, she was standing a few feet away from Kazuya and Satellizer while somehow blocking each and every one of Rana's wild and angry punches without even touching them. Kazuya was currently holding an injured Satellizer while the body of Arnett was laying in front of them. The human Nova had earlier sliced her right in her midsection which caused her to drop to the ground. Thinking she was dead, Rana had attacked the Nova in a fit of anger and hadn't been able to make a scratch on her.

Kazuya widened his eyes and fear as the Nova suddenly grabbed Rana's face and slammed her head down into the ground at full force. Leaving a crater where her body was.

"Rana!" he and Satellitzer screamed in fear for their friend.

Hearing his voice, the human Nova slowly turned around until she was looking down and facing the two on the ground. She slowly began to walk towards them while extending her right arm. Her eyes were narrowed and a hollow smile adorned her lips and she moved closer.

Kazuya's wide eyes soon began to leak tears as he tightened his grip on his partner. He was about to die. He was about to die and there was nothing he could do to save the woman he loved. Both were too injured to move and there was nowhere left to run.

"S-Satellizer. T-There's something I need to tell you. It's something I've been wanting to say for a long time." Kazuya said through his scared sobs as the Nova drew closer.

Satellizer also tightened her hold on Kazuya as her own tears started to flow. "Don't say that Kazuya. We're going to be fine." She said with a sad, teary smile. "I'm sorry for everything Kazuya. Because of me, you were never able to receive a proper baptism. It's my fault we weren't able to be together. I'm so sorry."

Kazuya slowly shook his head and looked down at Satellizer. No longer paying attention to the approaching Nova. "Don't say that Satellizer. I don't care that I never got a baptism. And I don't care if I never get one. The only thing I care about is being by your side no matter what. I'm happy knowing that I was able to help you. I'm happy knowing that you're able to have friends. And now I'm happy knowing that I'll be able to die by your side because I love you."

Satellizer widened her eyes as more tears started to flow from her eyes. Tears of happiness. She looked up at Kazuya and gave him the biggest smile she could muster.

"I love you too Kazuya"

With that, the two lovers shared in one last embrace as the Nova slowly reached down at them with her hand, intending to send the lovers to their eternal sleep. She was about to make the finishing move…

_**BOOOOOOOOMM**_

…until something crash landed near the three, causing them all to widen their eyes and look up to see a large crater with smoke emanating from the center.

"Tehehehe. Hi there. Would you like to play with me?" came a soft, high giggling voice from inside the crater, but was loud enough for them to hear. As soon as the smoke cleared, Kazuya and Satellizer had expressions of absolute gob smack at what they saw.

Standing within the crater was a young woman who looked no older than twenty wearing a white and red dress that was laced across her torso and sleeves that exposed her shoulders, along with black stockings that were underneath her skirt and high heels. Her hair was a bright pink color and was tied into two long pony tails, one on each side of her head. In her right hand was a large, double edged hammer that looked to be about the same height as she was, along with a foot long spike at the end of one of the edges. She was currently starring at the three with wide, playful eyes along with a large, carefree smile on her lips.

"Tehehehe. You guys like look you're having fun. Can I play too?" she asked in a cheerful tone as she continued to giggle.

* * *

><p>Within the main control room of West Genetics, instructor Yumi Kim, along with her green haired coworker Elize Schmitz were currently watching the main viewing screen with wide eyes and mouth agape. Just moments ago they had received news of various power fluctuations all over the battlefield that had just appeared out of nowhere, along with dozens of the smaller Nova suddenly disappearing. And what they were watching right now on the screen was the cause of these fluctuations. Apparently something had crash landed right in the middle of the battlefield but they couldn't get a clear view of what they were.<p>

"W-What the hell is happening? Why are the Nova suddenly disappearing and what are the cause of those power fluctuations?" asked a shocked and confused Yumi.

"Gengo Aoi's trump cards, that's what's happening." Came a soft yet stern voice from behind the two instructors. They turned around and saw Sister Margaret approaching them. She slid past the two instructors and up to the main viewing screen.

"Sister Margaret?" asked Elize. "What's going on? What's happening?"

"It would be better if you saw for yourselves." She said "Please zoom in on those two specific areas and enhance the picture." She directed to the technicians.

The video on the screen suddenly changed and what the two instructors saw made them freeze.

On each half of the large screen was what appeared to be a woman each dressed in a different battle dress. The one on the left was dressed in a white and black dress along with black leggings and high heels. She had long, purple hair that reached down to the middle of her back, along with bright orange eyes that were narrowed and a face that showed no emotion. Within each of her hands were long, twin swords that were inside gauntlet that she wore around her wrists. She also had a large diamond that was located on her chest.

She took a battle stance as dozens of Nova came charging at her in all directions. With one small step, she suddenly unleashed a hail of sword strikes in every direction at supersonic speeds, which had effectively cut every single Nova to pieces while not receiving one scratch.

On the right side of the screen was a taller woman wearing a light purple and black dress with a long skirt. The chest part of her dress was open, reveling quite a bit of her cleavage and her right dress sleeve was black while the other was purple. Like the other woman, she too was wearing black leggings and high heels and had a diamond in her chest. She had long, blonde white hair that was tied up into a single pony tail and reached all the way down to her legs. She had bright brown eyes and face that also displayed no emotion. Within her right hand was a very large, cleaver-like weapon that looked almost like Satellizer's except it was about as tall as her.

She took hold of her weapon and held like a Gatling gun before a bright red aura emanated from the end of the blade in the size of a large sphere. Suddenly, a large beam shot out of the blade and into a crowd of mini Nova that were running towards her. She then began to literally _sweep_ the area while her laser was still firing and soon, every single Nova with a fifty foot radius had disappeared from sight.

The whole time this was going on, Yumi and Elize just stood frozen into place with expressions that showed as if they had seen the devil himself destroy half of an entire army of Nova. Neither of them had dared to utter a single word or move a single muscle after witnessing they just saw. Sister Margaret on the other hand, just stared at the monitor with a bit of a grim expression on her face.

After about five minutes of shocked silence, Yumi finally got the courage to speak.

"S-Sister M-Margaret. W-What the _hell_ were those things?" She asked with stuttering induced fear.

Sister Margaret continued to stare at the screen for a few minutes longer before slowly turning around and looking at Yumi straight in the eye.

"They" she began. "Are humanity's future for survival."

* * *

><p>In a secluded area of the battlefield, dozens upon dozens of Nova were laying lifelessly on the cracked and destroyed ground. Small craters littered the entire place as the bodies of the Nova were seen with either missing a few pieces or were nothing but a few pieces left. Trees, bushes, and even some nearby buildings littered with holes, scratches, and cracks. Some even ceased to exist from their original positions. The surrounded area was also strangely quiet but the sounds of continuous battle could clearly be heard far off in the distance.<p>

Standing within the middle of a large crater, surrounded by the massacred bodies of a dozen Nova was the figure of a familiar silver haired Valkyrie. She was currently staring at the surrounding bodies with no emotions laced within her eyes or her face. Like the instructors in West Genetics, she too had sensed the power fluctuations emanating from the two women, as well as the third.

The only difference was that she actually knew who these women were.

"It seems you have finally been awakened _Windy May, Teslad, Cassandra. _My _sisters._"

Her eyes slightly widened as she suddenly sensed the approaching aura of a familiar person. She knew that they would meet each other again but she had hoped that it would've been on better terms. But after sensing the immense power he held within him, she guessed that now would've been a better time than never.

She looked up into the sky as she sensed his aura traveling in the academy's direction at an immense speed. Soon after a few minutes, she felt it stop and land about two miles away from her current position, surprisingly right next to her younger sister.

"It seems you have also come here as well, Corvo Attano."

With that, she moved from her spot and began sprinting towards his, as well as her younger sister's position. Determined to make sure he doesn't kill himself.

**Authors Note: Well here it is folks! The moment you've all been waiting for! The Legendary Pandoras have finally made their entrances and Corvo comes to save the day once again! I especially had lots of fun writing this chapter because I knew that these were the character you guys were hoping to see the most. Well if you loved this chapter than I know for sure that you guys will love the next. Until then, rock on and keep reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note: Hey guys and welcome to chapter eight! I know that many of you probably enjoyed the last chapter and if you did then you're gonna love this one! The Legendary Pandora have finally made their appearance and Corvo is gonna fight right alongside all of them as well as demonstrate even more of his powers to the open public. This will also be the chapter where everyone will finally get to see Corvo's face. Will he make friends? Enemies? Find love? Stay neutral? Well you'll just have to wait and find out! Anyway here is chapter eight and stay tuned for more in the future! **

_**Chapter 8**_

_12__th__ Nova Clash Part 2, Hidden Power, and Unmasked _

Kazuya and Satellizer looked up in shock at the strange pink hair woman who was brightly smiling at the human Nova behind them. Neither of them knew why she was even smiling in the first place since the situation they were in was hardly anything to smile at, let alone even smirk. They had come close to staring death in the face before this strange woman appeared out of nowhere and started giggling at them and asking if she "could play too", like all of this was just some sort of game to her. How could anyone in their right mind think that this was some sort of game when giant aliens were hovering around, blowing up buildings, and murdering people think that this was any kind of game?

The woman continued to smile at the Nova before taking a minute to look down and finally noticing Kazuya and Satellizer holding on tightly to each other on the ground. Her smile seemed to widen and she lifter her arm and started waving at them, or more specifically Kazuya.

"Hi!" she said in her high sing-song voice as she continued to wave at Kazuya.

Kazuya on the other hand just continued to stare up at the girl with wide eyes. She looked so familiar to him yet he couldn't remember where he had seen her before. _Wait a second_ he thought to himself. _That pink hair, those pony tails, that smile. She one of the women from Lab 13 I saw in grandfather's photo album! But what is she doing her? And why does she look exactly the same age?_

He was cut out of his touts when the woman suddenly lifter her hammer and her entire body started glowing a bright yellow. It was so bright that he never noticed the small balls of light that were falling from the sky. Widening his eyes even further, he looked up and saw that there were indeed, tiny balls of light that were slowly falling as the woman continued to glow. As they fell, he noticed how he suddenly started getting a warm feeling all over his body. He also noticed that the pain and scratches all over his body were slowly beginning to disappear. Looking back down, he saw that Satellizer's wounds were also beginning to heal.

_What's going on?_ He asked himself in wonder. _How is this happening? Is she doing this?_

_**Don't worry. **_Said a soft feminine voice in the distance. _**You're safe now. All of your pain and suffering will soon disappear.**_

Kazuya looked around and saw that the Nova was nowhere in sight but the woman was still standing where she was before with her hammer back down on the ground. He saw movement in the corner of his eye and looked in the direction and saw that Rana and Arnett were slowly getting up, their wounds having been healed by the balls of light.

"M-Miss Arnett?" choked out Rana as she tried to get to her feet.

"R-Rana?" asked Arnett as she shakily got up while using her scythe to support her. "W-What's going on? How am I alive?"

"I-I don't know" she said as she managed to at and back up. "The last thing I can remember is being knocked into the ground, then nothing." She then looked over and widened her eyes as she saw Kazuya and Satellizer limping towards them. "Kazuya, Satellizer!" she happily cried out as just ran towards them.

Kazuya managed to give her a weak smile while he supported Satellizer with her arm around his shoulder. "Hey Rana. How are you feeling?"

"I feel like I've just come back from heaven itself! I suddenly feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside!" she happily exclaimed.

"That's great Rena. I'm glad you're alive." Kazuya then turned his head and looked over to the pink haired woman still standing in the exact same spot with her eyes closed but still happily waving at them. He didn't know how she did what she just did, but either way he was entirely grateful. _I don't know who she is or what she did to heal our bodies, but whatever it was sure did help a lot._

He was about to walk over and thank her before his, along with the others, eyes widened in fear as they spotted the familiar sight of the human Nova suddenly appear about ten feet behind her and aiming for an attack. All while the woman was still smiling and waving at them, not having taken notice of the Nova. With his new found strength, Kazuya started sprinting toward the woman while frantically waving his own hand at her.

"Look out!" he shouted to her as loudly as he could while sprinting. "Behind you!"

The woman, while still smiling, stopped her waving her arm and looked back to see that the Nova was indeed leaping towards her with its arm out forward and ready to attack. The woman then placed both her hands on the hilt of her hammer and reared it back, ready to take a swing at the Nova as it came closer. She was about to unleash her own attack at the oncoming Nova until…

_SHHHHIIIIIIINNNKKKKKKK_

The Nova stopped dead in its tracks as its arm suddenly fell right off its body and onto the ground. The Nova looked at its severed arm with narrowed eyes and a frown on its face before it looked back at the non-bleeding stump on the right side of its body.

The pink haired woman stopped herself from swinging her hammer and actually stopped smiling. Her eyes were wide as she placed the hilt of her hammer back down on the ground and stared at the Nova with curiosity. She then looked behind her to see that Kazuya and the other Pandora had also stopped in mid sprint and were looking at something to her left with their own widened eyes laced with shock, awe, and familiarity. Not utterly confused, the woman then looked to her left and her own eyes widened even further when she spotted a scary looking figure wearing a long, all-black coat, with black pants and boots. He was wearing a hood that covered his head and wore a mask in the shape of a skull that covered his face. He was also wielding a small, black sword in his right hand while his left hand was glowing a bright blue with some strange mark on top of it.

The woman looked at him with her wide eyes for a few seconds longer before looking around and seeing that everyone was still looking at him with shocked silence. Even the Nova was looking at him with its narrowed, hollow eyes. This went on for a few more seconds before the woman once again started to smile brightly as she walked over to the masked man. When she was a about a foot away from him, she gave him a cheerful wave before breaking the silence.

"Hi there!" she exclaimed enthusiastically as she continued to wave. "Did you come to play too?"

* * *

><p>Corvo would've been sure that he just cut the arm off a live human being if it wasn't for the pale armored body and the sickly slitted eyes. The thing looked so much like a human woman that he had actually hesitated before charging in and cutting its arm off. Whatever this thing was, it sure as hell wasn't any human he's seen before. Or at least wasn't a human any longer. Judging by the scaled body and the eyes, he deduced that it was probably a person being possessed by a Nova or an actual Nova that had turned into a human. Well regardless of what it was, this thing was still an enemy and it needed to be killed before it hurt more innocent people. He was genuinely relieved when he had saved that other woman from being attacked, even though it had once again been at the last minute. He would need to remind himself later that he should try to arrive with even faster speed, or leave as soon as something comes up.<p>

He was about to go over and try to finish the Nova woman off until it suddenly disappeared from sight in a blue aura, along with its severed arm. He activated his mark and was about to chase after it until he saw something approaching him from his right side. He looked over and was a little surprised to see the pink haired woman he had just saved wielding a giant hammer coming towards him with one of the happiest smiles he had ever seen on a person. Once she was about a foot away, she started waving at him with her fingers before speaking.

"Hi there!" she greeted in a high, cheerful voice. "Did you come to play too?"

"…"

Corvo wasn't really sure how to respond to her sudden strange question. He just stood there staring blankly at her through his mask's optics for about two minutes before awkwardly rubbing the back of his head and trying while trying to find the right words to say. After about another minute of an intense awkward silence he decided to speak.

"Um…if by "play" you mean help, then yes."

He jumped back when the girl suddenly shrieked with excitement before trapping him off guard in a bone crushing hug. If it wasn't for his stigmata giving him a boost in strength he probably would've died from suffocation or a broken back by the sheer force the girl was putting into the hug.

"Yay Yay Yay Yay Yay! I get a new playmate!" she screamed with absolute joy as she continued to hug him harder.

Corvo didn't think he had ever once been in a position quite as awkward as this. Here he was, hoping to take down the Nova while saving hundreds of lives in the process, suddenly caught in a hug strong enough to probably kill someone in a matter of seconds, from a girl with pink hair and a giant hammer shrieking with joy and excitement after "getting a new playmate". This world made absolutely no sense anymore.

With barely any of his own strength, he lifted his hand and gave her a few pats on the shoulder to try to get her attention.

"I… appreciate your… enthusiasm. But… can you please… let me go now?" he asked through crushed breathes.

"Aww but why?" she asked with a small pout. "You're my first real friend in a long time! And you seem a lot more fun than that dumb, boring old Nova." She said with a smile as she continued to hug him tightly.

"Windy May" came a hollow feminine voice from a short distance away. "I believe you are cutting off his need for oxygen. Please release him."

Both Corvo, the newly named Windy May, and the rest of the Pandora who were awkwardly standing in the side lines while gaping at the recent sudden display of affection, all turned their heads at once again gaped in shock (except Corvo, who just had his eyes widened beneath his mask) at seeing the familiar sight of the silver haired Valkyrie, Lucy Renault, who stood just a few feet away staring emotionlessly at her younger sister still hugging the struggling masked Corvo.

"Big sister Lucy!" screamed Windy as she suddenly let go of Corvo, who began to quickly breathe in a fresh batch of oxygen into his lungs, and quickly sprinted over to her sister and gave her one of her bone crushing hugs. Except the look on Lucy's face suggested that she wasn't at all affected by it.

"Oh I'm so happy to see you again big sister!" screamed Windy as she continued giving Lucy a tight hug.

Lucy however, just looked at her younger sister with her hollow eyes before unwrapping her arms off of her and gently pushing her back. "As good at it is to see you once again Windy May, now is not the time for this public display of affection. We still need to finish things here. But we will continue to speak once this matter is finished. Understand?" she asked, her voice not once wavering.

Windy looked sad for a second that she couldn't continue to hug her sister but quickly changed it back to her usual cheery smile before quickly nodding her head up and down. "Uh huh! Whatever you say big sister!"

"Good." Said Lucy before she turned her attention back at Corvo, who had quickly recovered from his (almost) near-death experience. She then began to walk towards him with Windy following closely by her side, not at all paying attention to the Pandora who were still awkwardly watching from the side. Once she directly in front of him, she slowly lifter her arms and placed both her hands on the edges of Corvo's hood. She lifted it up and pushed it back off of his head where his long, pitch-black hair was suddenly visible. She then placed her hands on both sides of his mask and began to slowly remove it from his face. The surrounding Pandora and even Windy May all came closer staring and waiting with anticipation, while Corvo remained still in his place and hadn't made a single twitch to try and stop her.

Once the mask had been fully removed and was now within Lucy's hands, everyone, especially Kazuya, gasped with wide eyes as the face of a young, handsome man with a clean shaven face was revealed to the world. Windy May had to turn around to hide a full blush that appeared over her face. Lucy stared into his dark eyes with her own emotionless ones until she brought up her right hand and placed on his cheek.

"It is… good to see you again Corvo." She said as she gently caressed his cheek.

Corvo gave her a small smile before bringing his own hand on top of hers. "It is good to see you as well Lucy."

Lucy looked at Corvo's hand as it came into contact with hers. For some reason it made her feel… warm and safe on the inside and it made her heart beat faster within her chest. _What…is this feeling? _She asked herself in curiosity. _Is this what humans feel when they come into contact with each other? _

"Aww, that's so cute! Big sister has a boyfriend!" gushed Windy May as she came up on Corvo's right side and gave him another hug, this more gentle. "Hi Corvo! It's nice to meet you! I hope we can be best friends!" she said with joy as she laid her head on his shoulder and continued to hug him.

Corvo chuckled a bit before removing his hand from Lucy's and patting Windy on the head. "It is nice to meet you too Windy May."

"Hey! If you three love birds are done, we still have a battle to win here!"

The three looked over and saw Arnett, along with the other Pandora engaging more of the mini Nova that were coming out of the nearby destroyed debris. They also looked up and saw that that three of the six manufactured turned live Nova advancing on their position. They middle one was still spawning the minis while the other two were busy engaging other surviving Pandora. Deciding to end their little display of affection, Lucy slowly, and a little reluctantly, her hand from Corvo's cheeks and handed him back his mask while Windy unwrapped her arms from him with a pout on her face.

"As much as I disdain the idea of agreeing with the Pandora, I'm afraid she is correct" said Lucy with a small sigh. "We will have plenty of time to get reacquainted with each other later. But for now we need to end this little charade once and for all. My other two sisters have already disposed of the first three replicated Nova. Windy May, you stay here and assist the Pandora's with the humanoids, then attack the replica on the right. I will focus on attacking the one on the left. Corvo, since you seem like you can handle yourself, you will take care of the one on the middle. Is that understood?" she asked.

Windy gave her sister a mock salute before grabbing her hammer and grinning with glee. "You got it big sis!" she yelled as she turned around and started heading towards the battlefield. But not before stopping and turning her head to give Corvo a last minute wink. "Good luck Corvo!" she then turned her head back to face forward before sprinting off in a burst of speed towards the battlefield.

Corvo smiled and shook his head before turning to look back at Lucy, only to see her walking towards her designated target with her back faced towards him. She suddenly stopped for a minute before glancing back in his direction. "Try not to die." She said before she disappeared in a flash of speed.

With both women now gone off to face their targets, Corvo reached back and pulled his hood back over his head before reattaching his mask back on his face. He then activated his mark and watched it burn to life with light blue as well as feeling the familiar sensation of his stigmata activating as well. With a slight jump, Corvo soon shot up into the air and towards his target.

* * *

><p>While the battle between the Nova and the Pandora was still raging on like wildfire on the outside, not a single person had any idea about what was transpiring inside the nearby school.<p>

Deep within the underground base of West Genetics Military Academy was a single rat quickly clawing its way through the various mazes of the base's pipes. It treaded with absolute caution as it avoided any and all security systems that it came into contact with when it wasn't inside of the pipes. It also made sure to be extremely stealthy whenever scurrying out in the open and out of the sight of any nearby wandering eyes. What made this rat different from others was that its fur, along with its eyes were pitch black while its tail was a dark grey. As it scurried through an air duct, the rat had finally found an opening that lead to a metal hallway. It was about to slide its way past the bars until it suddenly heard the sound of approaching footsteps. It quickly backed up a little to make itself hidden as two pairs of feet belonging to two Pandora guards stopped in front of the vent. The rat could clearly hear them talking within the vent and slowly moved forward and used its acute sense of hearing to listen to what they were saying.

"Did you hear about those mysterious Pandora that showed up out of nowhere and started killing over a hundred of those Nova?" asked one guard to the other.

"Yeah. I even heard that they were even personally assigned by Gengo Aoi himself." Said the other guard.

"Well thank god they got here when they did or we would've been caught up in a massacre."

"I also heard that one of them was able to take down over a hundred of those things with just one attack. Imagine what they would do to a Type-S. This war would finally be over and we wouldn't have to risk the lives of anymore young girls just to fight them."

"You're telling me. I just want this whole thing to be done with so I can go on living with my life without ever having to worry about a single Nova ever again." The guard said as she sighed in frustration.

"Yeah. That'll be the day." Sighed the other guard.

"_**Attention all academy personnel."**_ Said a woman's voice from over the intercom. _**"All Pandora who are currently on guard duty are to be reassigned to aide in the fight against the Nova at once. I repeat, all Pandora's on guard duty are to be reassigned to the battlefield to aide in the fight against the Nova"**_

"Well, looks like it's finally time to kick some ass." Said one guard as she cracked her knuckles and grinned.

"You know it. Let's get out there and show them what they're dealing with." Said the other gourd as they ran down the hall and up to towards the battlefield.

After waiting a few minutes to make sure that they were gone and no one else was coming, the rat slowly peeked its head out in between the vents bars before slowly making its way out. With one last look down the hall, the rat quickly scurried in the opposite direction to resume making its way through the base in search of whatever it was looking for.

* * *

><p>Corvo dodged a claw swipe from a nearby Nova while Blinking a short distance away and plunging his sword within the head or another, effectively killing it. He then used his stigmata to materialize a Dunwall flintlock pistol and shot another incoming Nova in the head. He dematerialized the pistol and lifted his Marked hand to possess three other Nova with his Mind Control ability and ordered them to attack another oncoming horde. With a loud roar, the three obeyed his command and ran off to attack, effectively killing at least seven while all three were also killed in the process. All of his efforts proved useless though as the replicated Nova he was assigned to attack continued to spawn more. He had been at this for about twenty minutes and not once had made a single dent in the enemy's forces. No matter how much of the humanoids he had killed, the replica had been able to replace them within a minute.<p>

Attacking the replica itself had also been proven difficult. When he had tried to attack it directly, it had been able to block or counter every single one of his attacks without any effort. It had also been difficult because no matter how much he used his speed or teleportation, the Nova was somehow able to predict his movements and would attack right when he had stopped at a different location. The last Type-S he had faced may had been equally as annoying but not even it was as hard as this one.

The other thing that had been bothering him was that he had not once seen that strange Nova woman ever since he cut its arm off. Not that he was blaming Windy May or anything but if she hadn't had distracted him then he might have been able to finish it off. But now since it got away, it just resulted into one more problem that needed to be deal with.

Corvo sighed in fatigue as he Blinked on top of a nearby building. Now that he was in a safe location, he took some time to analyze his surroundings. Thankfully, only about a fourth of the entire academy had been destroyed in the attack and thanks to the combined efforts of the Legendary Pandora, four of the six replicas had been successfully destroyed while the size of the humanoid Nova army had been drastically reduced, though more were still continuing to spawn. The bad thing was that casualty rates for the Pandora's was over a hundred and there weren't that many left who either fighting or were able to fight at all. He looked up at the nearby replica through his mask's optics as it continued to spawn more humanoids. He would need to end this quickly and efficiently if he was going to save more lives.

With one last breathe, Corvo jumped into the air and took flight towards the Nova. Sensing an approaching threat, the Nova unleashed a furry of tentacles out of its armored shoulders and shot them towards the flying assassin. Using his swift reflexes, Corvo effectively dodged each strike that was sent at him while successfully using his sword to cut down any that were lucky enough to get near him. He circled around the Nova while cutting off one tentacle after another, trying to search for a clear spot to make his attack. When he spotted slight cracks over the Nova's chest area, Corvo charged his stigmata and used his enhanced speed to shoot towards the Nova while holding his sword in a striking position. Right when he was about to hit the armor, Corvo swiped his sword to the left in a wide cutting motion and made contact. For a moment he was able to cut deep enough into the armor to reveal the glowing light of the core before he had to quickly fly off backwards in order to avoid more incoming tentacles. Once they were all successfully cut down, Corvo reared back and got ready for another charge attack. As soon as he saw an opening, he once again shot forward and held his sword back for another strike.

But as soon as he was about to make the finishing blow, something appeared right in front of him and suddenly knocked him backward with an extreme force that caused him to go crashing down into the ground right on top of a crowd of unsuspecting humanoids, destroying their bodies into a pile of remains.

Even with his enhanced strength and quick healing, Corvo didn't think he had ever felt any pain that was excruciating as this. His body felt like it had been bent in ways that weren't humanly possible, his bones felt like they had each been snapped in half one by one, and his vision was so blurry that it felt like he had spent a week straight drinking at the Hound Pits. He was currently lying down on his back in a pile of rubble within a large crater with his hands and legs spread out. He slowly opened his eyes and saw that his entire surroundings were nothing but a complete blur. Taking a minute to blink away his blurry eyes, Corvo slowly and painfully lifted his arms and pushed himself off of the ground. He then slowly began to lift his legs and bent over in a kneeling position before wobbly standing up on his own. He brought his hand to his mask and felt that it was slightly cracked due to the force of the impact. He looked up and saw the figure of the Nova woman floating right above him looking down at him with what looked like an amused smile. He was about to go confront her until she suddenly disappeared and reappeared right in front of him and tightly wrapped her hand around his throat. She forcefully lifted him a couple inches off the ground and brought his face close to hers where green slitted eyes stared into shattered optics.

Using its other hand, the woman brought it up to Corvo's head and forcefully ripped the mask off his face and threw it into the ground where it shattered to pieces. Corvo glared at her with anger in his eyes as he tried to free himself from the woman's grip. She brought her other hand back up and curled her fingers into a fist except for her index finger. He watched in confusion as the woman's finger suddenly turned into a needle. With a hollow smile, the Nova reared back its arm while pointing its sharp finger directly at Corvo.

The last thing Corvo felt was silent regret before the Nova plunged the needle right into his forehead.

* * *

><p>He could feel it all. Every single one of them. Every thought, memory, and emotion he had ever known in life, he could feel them all flowing through his brain at this very moment. He could remember the first time he hugged Emily in six months after his long voyage through the Isles. He could remember the immense pain he felt in his heart when Jessamine was murdered right in front of him. He could remember the anger that urged him to plunge his sword deep within Daud's neck when he his throat in the grip of his hands. He could also remember the last time he saw Emily crying by his side as he took his last breath of old age and closed his eyes forever.<p>

Even if these memories and feelings weren't good ones, he still held them close to his heart because they had made him into the man he was in his first life and the second. He felt horrible when he couldn't do anything to save Jessamine's life, and he still felt it to this day, but ever since that day, it taught him to be a stronger person so that he could protect those he held precious to him more. Even though he may have failed Jessamine, he was able to overcome his weaknesses and use those strengths to make Emily the new high Empress. And that was something that he could never be more proud of. He hoped that we would be able to hold that memory for all eternity.

Suddenly an intense pain more than he had ever felt before emerged deep with inside his head as if some sort of parasite was burrowing its way through the bowels of Corvo's brain. Every vein and artery that was connected to his brain began pulsating at immense speeds and beat the inside of his head like a jackhammer. The blood that flowed through his brain felt like acid that was slowly burning and melting his veins in intense heat. All of the thoughts and memories that were stored in his head began piling up and expanding until his brain felt like it would blow like a bomb. Whatever the Nova on the outside world was doing to him felt like he was constantly being tortured until he dropped dead from the pain.

Until now, he knew that the term torture wasn't a simple exaggeration as he silently watched in horror as the Nova started to literally 'reprogram' his memories.

He watched as Admiral Havelock shot everybody at the Hound Pits in the back of the head one by one, including Samuel, Piero, and Anton. He watched as the Pendleton Twins brutally beat and rape Callista and Cecilia while they were on their knees bloody, bruised, crying and pleading for them to kill them.

_No!_ Corvo yelled in his head as he tried to block the images. _Stop this! _

The images suddenly changed as he was now forced to watch as the twisted witch, Granny Rags, trap Slackjaw within metal chains and sent an entire horde of hungry rats running towards him. All Corvo could do was forcefully watch in shock and anger as the gang leader's skin was slowly devoured and his muscles were ripped from his bones in a span of less than a minute from at least thrifty hungry rats. The image switched again as he was now watching two city guards who were beating a woman to death in an alleyway for stealing a health elixir for her sick baby. He watched again as more of the city guards shot and killed innocent people who were infected with the plague and threw their bodies into the river where dozens of hungry slaughter fish would eat away at the corpses as they slowly sunk to the bottom.

_No! I said stop this! Stop this at once! GET OUT OF MY HEAD! _Screamed Corvo in anger and agony as he tried to regain control of his thoughts. He could take a punch to the face, a bullet to the shoulder, and even a sword to the chest. But when someone messed with what was precious to him, that was where he drew the line.

In the last image was the very day he hated more than anything else in his life. He stood by frozen in fear as he was forced to watch Daud plunge his sword deep within the chest of his beloved Empress. He could do nothing but stand by and watch as her bleeding body went limp and fell to the ground with a hard '_THUD'_. In a single second, all the life and love that she held within her deep green eyes soon turned to black and hollow as she forever ceased all movement within her body. Tears started leaking from his eyes as he saw the love of his life disappear from the world of the living, leaving nothing but the shell of her dead body behind.

What he saw next was something that was infinitely worse than the previous things he was forced to see before. Something that was probably the only thing more horrifying than watching the love of his life dying right in front of him and sent waves of shock and fear into his very core.

Instead of escaping the area, Daud slowly turned around and glared at Emily, who was trembling in a nearby corner in fear, with cold, hard eyes. He then began to slowly walk towards her with his hand tightly gripped around the handle of his sword that was covered in Jessamine's blood. Every step he took sent shards of ice into Corvo's heart with fear.

_Daud! Stay away from her! DON'T YOU TOUCH HER!_ Corvo screamed at the man, only to be fallen on deaf ears.

Daud slowly raised his bloody sword as he continued to walk towards Emily, who was now crying and trembling with absolute horror. _P-Please _her sobbing voice echoed. _P-Please don't k-kill me_. But her words also had fallen on deaf ears as he kept walking toward her with his sword raised.

_I'M WARNING YOU DAUD! LEAVE HER ALONE! SHE HAS DONE NOTHING TO YOU!_

Anger suddenly filled his entire heart like a broken dam as he watched as Daud grab Emily by the neck and forcefully lifted her up into the air. More tears started pouring out of Emily's eyes as she grabbed Daud's forearms as tight as she could. Corvo's own widened to their fullest extent as tears started to pour from his own eyes as Daud brought his arm back and pointed the tip of his sword at her chest.

_No…_ muttered Corvo as he stared in disbelief at what was possibly the worst nightmare he could've ever imagined. Here in front of him was the most important person in his life being held against her will at the tip of a sword. He hoped. He pleaded. He begged to the Outsider and all other existing deities that this would all end. He already had to helplessly watch as the love of his life was murdered right in front of him twice. But standing by and helplessly watching Emily being murdered wasn't the first, last, or anything he had ever wanted to witness at all.

But apparently to the Nova, his pain was its joy.

He then watched in frozen, silent fear as Daud's sword plunged right through Emily's chest.

_**NOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_

* * *

><p>The female Nova quickly brought back its arm as its finger mysteriously began to melt off. It stared with widened eyes as the human in front of it was suddenly surrounded by a bright blue aura that completely covered his entire body and shot straight into the sky. Four blue circles then materialized out of nowhere as two circled around his wrists while the last two circled around his ankles. It also saw the human's eyes changed from a dark blue to a menacing yellow along with his pupils turning into slits.<p>

Before it even hot a chance to move, the Nova suddenly felt a fist connect with its face as it was sent flying over a hundred feet in the opposite direction at a massive speed.

"**AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"** screamed Corvo into the atmosphere in absolute furry as he suddenly lost all control over his anger. The aura that surrounded his body became more bright and prominent as it continued to shoot off into the air. His stigmata, along with his Outsider's Mark were also shining brightly along with the aura, unleashing wave after wave of unbelievable power. With each scream that Corvo sent into the heavens, the light would burn brighter than before and each wave of power was stronger than the last.

* * *

><p>Lucy's emotionless eyes stared down at the dozens of faceless humanoids as she mentally braced herself for another attack. Earlier after a countless times of dodging and attacking, she had finally been able to take down one of the remaining three Nova. It was a tough fight, but her obvious skills as a Legendary Pandora were more than enough for her to take it down by herself. After it had been defeated she was immediately attacked from humanoids that surrounded her from all sides. But to her they were just mere target practice as she was easily able to slaughter them all while using little of her strength. She knew Windy would have also been easily able to handle her side. She just hoped that Corvo was able to do the same.<p>

Now ready for another pointless attack from the humanoids, she was about to make her strike until her eyes slightly widened as the humanoids suddenly stopped dead in their tracks and simultaneously lifted each of their heads into the air, as if they were trying to smell something. This went on for about a minute until the humanoids dropped their heads back down and took off running in the opposite direction. Slightly confused at this sudden change in behavior, Lucy looked into the sky and searched the surrounding area until she spoofed a mysterious pillar of light that was emanating a few miles away, the same direction the humanoids had run off to.

He eyes then widened to their fullest as she suddenly sensed the familiar aura of the masked assassin. Except this time it was extremely larger and more powerful than before. It was so powerful that it was even able to surpass hers, along with her sisters. She was also able to sense various emotions that were surging through the powerful aura, including anger, rage, hate, sadness, confusion, and… fear?

_Corvo…_ she mentally said to herself as she placed a hand over her chest that was slightly aching for some reason. She suddenly began to feel something that she had never felt before. It felt like… worry. She was worried. Worried about Corvo. She didn't know why she was suddenly feeling this way but decided figure it out later.

With a click of her feet, she took off running at great speeds toward the beam of light.

* * *

><p>In another part of the battlefield, the bodies of several smashed humanoids, along with a large crater of a recently destroyed replica had littered the surrounding grounds of the academy.<p>

Kazuya sighed in absolute fatigue as he bent over with his hands on his knees and breathing heavily. Even with him, four Pandora, and a super Pandora, they battle had still been long a brutal. After fighting their way through more than fifty of the humanoids, they still had to deal with the Type-S replica that was causing even more damage than the humanoids were. But thanks to the pink haired woman, Windy May he thinks she was called, they had been easily able to take it out and deal with the rest of the remaining humanoids. The only problem after was that they were now heavily tired and needed more than a few minutes rest, except for Windy May, who just kept smiling and looked as though she hadn't broken a single sweat through the whole ordeal.

After finally regaining some of his breath, Corvo walked past the other Pandora, who were still lying on the ground from their own fatigue, and up to Windy, who still wore her carefree smile on her face.

"I don't know who you are or why you helped us, but thank you. If it wasn't for you I don't think we could have survived. I'm glad you're on our side." He said sincerely with a smile of his own.

She stared at him for a few moments with her smile still on her lips before she gave him a gentle hug. "Silly! You don't need to thank me! We are a family after all!"

Kazuya's eyes suddenly shot up in shock at her sudden statement. _Family? What does she mean?_ But before he could get the chance to ask her, she quickly pushed herself off of him and looked up into the sky with widened eyes, her smile now replaced with a scared frown. Confused, Kazuya looked into the direction she was staring at until his eyes landed on the sight of a bright beam of light was emanating from about a mile away. He didn't know what was causing it, but the look on Windy's face showed that it wasn't good.

"Oh no! Corvo!" she screamed before she suddenly sprinted off towards the light.

"Hey wait!" he yelled but was now too far away to hear. With a sigh, he turned back to look at the others who were just now getting up from their breaks. "Come on! We have to see what's going on!" he yelled as he started running towards the light, followed by the other Pandora's close behind him.

* * *

><p>"Massive power fluctuations have emanated from Sector 12! I repeat, massive power fluctuations have emanated from Sector 12, and their even bigger than those four Pandora AND the Nova!"<p>

Yumi, Elize, and Sister Margaret all stared at the screen with equal amounts of total shock and awe as they stared at the main monitor. Just a few minutes ago, they had suddenly detected mass power surges that had gone off from somewhere in the middle of the battlefield and tried as best as they could to try to find the source of the surges. Every camera they had that was still operating was now pointed directly toward the center of the pillar of light that seemed to come out of nowhere. Though unfortunately they weren't able to get a clear view because the surges were causing the cameras to become blurry.

"Enhance video image and get as clear of a view as possible!" shouted Sister Margaret, momentarily stunning both Yumi and Elize for a second before focusing back on the monitor. The technicians did their job and tried to maximize and enhance the image as much as they possibly could. Once it was at maximum capacity, they were able to make out a black figure that was shaking uncontrollably and completely surrounded in the aura of light with blue circles wrapped around its wrists and ankles. All three had their mouths agape as they recognized the familiar technique.

"S-Sister Margaret" stuttered Yumi as she continued to stare at the screen in fear. "I-Is he using…"

"Y-Yes Ms. Kim. I believe he is…" she said in disbelief.

* * *

><p>All around the Academy, all fighting against the humanoids and the remaining Pandora all began to cease as the humanoids were suddenly retreating back to the epicenter of the battlefield. Confused at this sudden action and fearing for another counter attack, all Pandora had followed the retreating humanoids that also seemed to lead towards the large beam of light that was coming from the sky. But when they had arrived to find out what was going on, their confusion soon turned into a reaction of shock, awe, disbelief, and fear. Standing in the middle of the beam of light was what looked like to be a man in his thirties dressed in all black clothing and along with a strange symbol that was also glowing on his left hand. But what was more confusing was that all of the humanoids were standing in front of him but for some reason weren't making any attempt to attack. Even the replica seemed to be silently staring down at him through its armored mask.<p>

But what made the Pandora's fear him was that he was currently screaming into the sky and shaking in rage.

Lucy got there just in time to see Corvo screaming in anger and surrounded by the bright light. She also noticed that none of the humanoids were making any sort of movements to strike. They were just standing in front of him like they were waiting for him to do something. A pink blur suddenly caught her eye as she looked over to see her younger sister, along with the other Pandora arrive at the scene and looking at the man with a mix of reactions. She watched as Windy quickly approached her with a look of absolute worry on her face.

"Big sister Lucy! What's happening to Corvo!?" she frantically asked and looked to be on the verge of tears.

Lucy however, just looked back at Corvo with her eyes slightly widened and her mouth set into a straight line. "I am not sure Windy May. But whatever occurred in the time when we were away must have been the cause of this."

"Then we need to help him! I don't want him to die!" Windy yelled as tears started to form in her eyes. However before Lucy could respond, she looked above to see that the human Nova had suddenly made itself known to the surrounding Pandora's but paid them no attention. Instead, its main focus was on the man that was radiating all of this power.

* * *

><p>While trying to regain control of his sanity, Corvo somehow sensed the presence of the Nova woman and looked up to see that she was indeed there staring at him with its usual smile. This only seemed to anger him even further as he recalled the nightmare it had put into his head of Emily being stabbed.<p>

"**AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** he screamed in absolute rage as glared at the Nova with hate filled eyes. Suddenly, after that one final shriek of madness, his entire body started to change.

His mask had suddenly reappeared over his face except there was now two entire rows of sharp, pointed teeth that were located within the mouth area, the optical eyes were now glowing a deep, dark blue, two horns that were rounded upward were about eight inches tall were now protruding from his masks head, and a large diamond similar to the ones on the Legendary Pandora's chests suddenly grew out onto the mask's forehead and in-between the horns. All in all, it looked like a demon mask.

They rest of his body was an entirely different story. Five large, black spikes that were each about a foot and a half tall had suddenly sprouted out from Corvo's back, two on the left side, two on the right, and one in the middle. The middle spike had a small blue light at the end of the tip while small bolts of electricity could be seen flickering from the surrounding spikes and towards the middle one. His sword had disappeared from his right hand and in place, his entire right arm completely covered in pitch black stainless steel. As if the whole limb was made out of metal. His left arm was the most shocking of all because coming all the way down his right arm was row after row of stigmata going all the way around his arm. Except what was different about these stigmata was that they each had a tiny spike that poked out of the center, including the one that was already on his left hand. And connecting each of the spikes were numerous currents of electrical bolts that were coming from the center spike on his back. The currents of electricity all came down his arm and intersected at the stigmata that was on top of his hand in the center of the his mark.

All in all, he looked like a demon that was bread for war.

Each and every one of the Pandora that were currently present were staring at the human turned monster with absolute fear in their eyes. There was no telling what that thing could do if it had lost control and started attacking them.

Satellizer however, was staring at the man turned beast with shocked familiarity. That ominous glow around his body, those blue circles around his wrists and ankles, those spikes that were sprouting from his back. She had recognized them all because she had used them herself once before. But one of them was said to be extremely difficult to use unless you were an extremely experienced Pandora with years of training. And the other was completely impossible to use unless you were being possessed by a Nova. But not once in Pandora history has something like this ever occurred…

"No" she muttered to herself in disbelief. "It can't be possible…"

Kazuya however, was close enough to hear her. "Huh? What's impossible Satellizer?" he asked

Satellizer shook her head before staring at her Limiter with utter disbelief and fear. "He's doing something that shouldn't even be able to exist Kazuya. He's activated _Pandora Mode_ and _Nova Mode_ at the _same time_."

**Authors Note: So there you have it! Corvo has unlocked Pandora Mode and Nova Mode at the same time and will now unleash hell upon the Nova. The hunters have now become the hunted. And what of the Pandora's? Will Corvo succumb to his rage and kill them all? Or will he be able to tame his inner demon? Find out next time on chapter nine! Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note: Annnnd here's chapter nine people! Don't really have much to say except that Corvo has finally gone completely insane and will possibly destroy everything he sees that pisses him off, which is basically all of the Nova. The Pandora's finally have a trump card against the Nova, or will it just turn around and unleash its hellish rage on them as well? You should probably just read and find out for yourself. Here it is…**

_**Chapter 9**_

_Inner demon, battle's end, and recovery _

Pure, burning rage.

He could feel it coursing through every cell in his body. It flowed through every vein and artery like his own blood. The being that was standing in between the Nova and the Pandora was no longer the Masked Assassin or Lord Protector that everyone knew, but instead was a bloodthirsty demon of the apocalypse itself. Its glowing blue eyes glared in utter anger at the Nova floating above him, who was staring right back with its emotionless, green slitted eyes. The tension between the two powerful beings was thick enough so that just a mere whisper of the wind would have been more than enough to break it into millions of pieces. For minutes on end, all they seemed to do was stand still and stare at each other, neither one of them daring to make the first move. The humanoids' armored heads bared no emotion as they silently stood still and waited for any sign of attack while the Pandora's/Limiters had numerous reactions of confusion, shock, awe, and fear. They nervously fiddled with their volt weapons as they remained in battle stance and paid close attention and watched the humanoids for any sort of movement that might have been seen as threatening. Same being said for the recently transformed assassin.

Two opposing armies and their leaders stood separate on each side of the battlefield, one side glaring at the other with a mix of hate and anger, while the other simply just watched and waited with no hints of emotion etched into any of their faces. Two armies powerful enough cause a small war that would destroy anything that got into its path. Swords and claws were held aside ready to hack and slash each other at word 'go'. Ready to cut limbs and spill blood as soon as each of their respective leaders made the first move. Once again, all hope of humanity seemed to rely on the outcome of this battle. The tension in the atmosphere seemed to increase each minute both armies stood there and waited in agonizing silence.

That all changed when the world around them turned a light blue and all time came to a halting stop. All but two figures remained motionless in their places with their facial expressions completely froze onto their faces.

The Demon's mark burned brightly on its hand as Blinked directly in front of the Nova. Without enough time to react, the Nova suddenly found a hard, metal fist directly into in its face before it shot back and flew directly into the last replica's chest, effectively cracking and breaking the armor into pieces, exposing its core glowing in a deep purple. The Nova woman struggled to lift itself off of the large glass sphere before it suddenly felt its head get grabbed from behind and got its face smashed right into the core, causing a few slight cracks to form on the surface. Before it even had time to move, the Nova's head was once again grabbed, brought back, and its face smashed right into the core, causing even more cracks to form. For moments on end, this was the only thing it was able to feel as its head was repeatedly brought back and smashed into the core with heavy force. Each and every time caused even more cracks to form on the core's surface, along with some of the core's light that leaked out through the cracks.

The rapid beating soon came to a stop as the Nova felt the grasp on the back of its head get tighter, its entire body was lifted a couple inches into the air before it was suddenly thrown back in the opposite direction at an enormous speed toward the ground, where a large crowd of humanoids were remained frozen into place. A second later it crashed into the ground at the force of a meteor, creating a large crater and destroying all frozen Nova with a twenty foot radius. The woman laid limp face-down within the earth with its limbs spread out, bent and broken in different places. Very slowly, it shakily lifted its head with half lidded eyes as it tried to push itself off of the ground.

Until a metal boot suddenly came down and smashed its entire head back deeper into the ground.

Not even given the chance to move, the Nova's head was forcefully yanked out of the ground by its hair as its entire body was once again entirely lifted off of the ground. As the Nova's eyes began to wave themselves off of the business, it suddenly saw that it was directly face to face with a horned, metal mask that was glaring directly at her with glowing, dark blue eyes. The Nova silently watched as the demon brought back its metal arm, while at the same time holding her by her hair with its left arm. Thinking it was once again about to be hit, the Nova focused all of its stigmata energy into its skin in able to absorb most of the impact. It then widened its eyes when the Demon's arm suddenly began to dematerialize and seemingly _shift_ into a different form, becoming longer and larger. What used to be a normal sized human arm was now a large, five foot blade that extended all the way to the ground. It was the shape of a giant cleaver that had a sharp, silver edge along with the center being a dark black. On top of the blade was what appeared to be blue, vein-like roots that connected the blade with the rest of the Demon's body.

The Nova's eyes widened even further as the blade was suddenly plunged through its entire body. Even with its stigmata heavily enhancing its skin, the blade had still dealt a large amount of damage. The Nova also noticed that it was no longer being held by its hair but was now hanging on the edge of the Demon's blade. It watched with its hollow, slitted eyes as the demon turned its body in the opposite direction and, with a quick lash, lunged its arm forward, throwing the Nova directly off of the blade and straight towards the frozen replica. All time seemed to slow down for the Nova as it shot through the air at great speed. With a few seconds remaining, the female Nova closed her eyes and allowed a mysterious smile to grace her lips as she flew through the air and towards her impending doom, or more specifically, directly towards the replica's badly damaged core.

* * *

><p>The Demon gave off a low growl of satisfaction as it watched the woman soar through the air and at the replica's core. After unleashing its anger on the abomination, it had decided it was finally time to finish it off once and for all. Even though it was able to defeat it, it was also slightly disappointed that the woman hadn't at all put up a fight. It was almost as if the woman had let him end her life, or maybe it was because he was just too fast for her to fight at all. Either way, she was going to die right here and now, and that was the only thing that mattered to him.<p>

With another low growl, the demon lifted its left arm and pointed the palm of its marked hand towards the replica. The electricity that was surging through its spiked stigmata quickly began to surge forward in small, electrical waves. Then from out of nowhere, a small, black spike suddenly grew from out of the Demon's palm and began charging with energy in the form of a blue, electrical sphere that grew larger with each passing second. The sphere continued to grow until it reached the size of a beach ball and, with a final grunt, shot the sphere out of his palm and towards the replica the speed of a bullet.

And within a single second, the Apocalypse came.

A large explosion ruptured throughout the entire battlefield and pieces of earth and buildings flew in every direction through the air along with fire raining down from the sky, thankfully not hitting any of the Pandora or Limiters as they were at a safe distance away from the explosion. One by one, each and every one of the humanoids began to dematerialize from existence as their creator burned down into a blaze of blue hellfire. Soon there was nothing left except for the remains of half destroyed buildings along with torn up pieces of earth that were burning from the left over trails of fire.

The Demon however, paid no attention to the surrounding destruction and instead focused on the sky above him. The Nova were finally dead along with the humanoids, and not one person had been hurt over the entire conflict. Even if the damage was great, more innocent lives were saved were saved because of it. And that was more than what anyone could have asked for.

The Demon stared at the sky for a few moments more until its body suddenly froze and began shaking tremendously. Pain shot through the Demon's body as the spikes on its back and hand slowly began receding back into its skin. The spikes on its arm also began to recede back into the stigmata soon before the skin on its arm suddenly began to expand and grow over the stigmata and leaving a normal human arm that was covered with a long sleeve filled with holes. Its bladed arm dematerialized and the metal seemed to fade away before it was left with a normal sized, skin covered human arm that was now sleeveless. Then horns on the mask also began to recede along with the diamond and the teeth, and the glowing eyes soon died down to once again reveal a normal set of glass optics. The mask then dematerialized as well, once again revealing the gruff and pale face of Corvo Attano, who stood motionless with his head still facing towards the sky before collapsing chest-first onto the ground below him.

The last thing that happened before he slipped into unconsciousness was the world returning to its normal color and time continuing to move forward.

* * *

><p>Lucy, as well as the other Pandora around her, blinked their eyes in confusion before looking ahead and widening their eyes and dropping their jaws in complete gob smack at the sight of the destruction in front of them. Craters of all shapes and sizes littered the area along with the debris of destroyed buildings and torn earth. Whatever area that wasn't covered by debris was slowly burning in trails and globs of blue fire that was spread out all along the battlefield. But what was even more confusing was that there were no signs of the Nova anywhere in sight. Like they had all suddenly disappeared within a second. Everywhere around the battlefield was filled with complete silence except for the numerous fires that were growling off in the distance. No one dared to speak or move a single muscle as they were filled with too much shock to do anything. The intense silence was soon broken by a random Pandora who finally mustered up the courage to shout the question that everyone else was thinking.<p>

"W-What the hell happened!?" she shrieked as she frantically looked the surrounding Pandora.

That was the one question that was racing through everybody's thoughts as they tried to think of an answer. But no matter how hard they tried to think, no one seemed to come up with anything. Even Elizabeth, who was very well known for her strategic planning and quick thinking, couldn't even come up with an answer herself. Everyone was literally just as confused as the random Pandora who had blurted out the question. One moment a whole army of Nova were standing right in front of them, ready to kill and destroy anything that remotely looked human, and then the next moment they were gone, like they had suddenly vanished into thin air without them even realizing it.

"Hey! What happened to that guy who turned into that horned thing earlier?" shouted another Pandora.

Everyone's eyes, especially Lucy's and Windy May's, widened even further as they suddenly remembered the man who had been standing in the middle of the large beam of light and shouting into the sky in raw anger. Their fear had only increased when he somehow activated Pandora and Nova form at the exact same time and suddenly turned into that horned monster. The rest was history because everyone had apparently blacked out for a few moments before coming back to reality and finding over five miles worth of destruction in front of them with the monster now mysteriously gone along with the rest of the Nova.

Using her stigmata improved eyesight, Lucy scanned the forward area for any signs of the Nova before her eyes landed on an out-of-place body that was covered in dark, torn clothing and lying face down in the dirt near some debris, nearly making it blend in along with the night sky.

_Corvo_ Lucy thought before she suddenly sprinted off in his direction, surprising the nearby Pandora. In about three seconds she ran an entire mile before coming to a stop and kneeling down near his body. She gripped both of his shoulder and, very gently, turned him over so that he was now laying on his back. So far she wasn't able to find any wounds except for a few scratches and minor bruises, but she also saw that his skin was very pale. She tried sensing for any sign of his energy until she slightly sighed in relief when she was able to find a small trace of it that was still alight within him. She then placed two fingers on the side of his throat and sighed once again when she was able to feel a small pulse. _So he is unconscious _she said to herself. _That is a relief_.

Not that she would ever admit this to anyone, but when she witnessed Corvo activating Pandora and Nova Mode and turning into that horned beat, she had honestly been a little frightened. Sure she was a Legendary Pandora with immense power, but even she had never heard of anyone who had been able to activate both modes at the same time and actually survive. It had frightened her even more when she watched as Corvo transformed into a demon-like creature after activating both modes and roaring into the sky like some sort of wild animal. It had also worried her when he had unleashed those large waves of power that had almost suffocated her due to the intense pressure. The power fluctuations had been so large that any Pandora half way around the world would've probably been able to feel even the slightest pressure.

"Big sister Lucy!" screamed a high pitched voice as Lucy turned her head to see Windy May quickly running towards her along with Kazuya, and two more Pandora's, one with blonde hair and the other with blue hair. As soon as the caught up to her, they looked down and gasped at seeing the masked man in torn clothes and his head in Lucy's lap with his eyes closed. Windy covered her mouth with both her hands and had tears brimming the edge of her eyes. "Is… Is he okay?" she quietly asked in a worried voice.

Lucy looked back down at Corvo for a minute before gazing back up at her younger sister and giving her a small nod and reverting back to her usual emotionless face. "He is fine Windy May. He is only unconscious due to the amount of stress that was put on his body."

Kazuya and his friends all gave small sighs of relief while Windy pumped both her hands up into the air and started jumping in complete happiness. "Yay! Corvo's going to be okay!" she shouted as she continued to jump happily. She soon stopped and widened her eyes when she and Lucy suddenly sensed two familiar energies. They looked behind them and saw that two woman were now standing a few feet away from them. One of them was tall with long, blonde hair that was tied in a single pony tail and reached all the way down to her feet. She was wearing a light purple battle dress that had two different colored sleeves and a large diamond implanted in her chest. The other woman was a couple of inches shorter and had deep violet hair that reached all the way to her back. She was also wearing a purple battle dress that had a long skirt and was also wearing a set of high heels along with a large diamond that was also implanted into her chest. Both were currently staring at the entire crowd with faces that looked even more hollow and emotionless than Lucy's.

Kazuya, Satellizer, and Rana all looked at the women with a bit of surprise while Lucy just glanced at them with a look of indifference before she focused her attention back on Corvo. Windy May on the other hand, looked at the women with a large smile before running over and giving them both a huge hug, which the awkwardly returned.

"Big sister Cassandra! Big sister Teslad! I'm so happy to see you again!" she yelled as she hugged them for a few more moments before releasing them. She then grabbed Cassandra's arm and happily pointed at Kazuya. "Loom big sister look! It's Kazuya!" she exclaimed as continued pointing at him.

Cassandra focused her attention on Kazuya and stared at him with her usual non-expressionless gaze as Kazuya stared back at her with a mix of confusion and slight fear. The fear then began to grow as Cassandra slowly reached out and extended her hand towards Kazuya. He, along with Satellizer and Rana began to panicky as her hand drew closer and closer towards his face. He soon began to sweat as her hand came into contact with his cheek. The gentle and soft touch of her hand did nothing to calm his nerves as he continued to stand there with his heart pounding against his chest. Fearing she was going to attack him, he was about to call Satellizer and Rana for help…

…until his face was suddenly shoved right in between her breasts with her arms wrapped securely around his head, her eyes closed and a content smile on her lips.

Kazuya just stood there momentarily shocked at the sudden display of affection while at the same time feeling something that had felt very familiar to him, like he had felt it before a long time ago. It felt like a sense of warmth, safety, peace, and… motherly?

Before he could ponder these feelings, he suddenly remembered that he was holding his breath and struggled to gain free of the woman's tight grasp. Satellite and Rana, who were also in a state of shock, saw Kazuya's struggle and quickly shook themselves out of their stupor.

"H-Hey! Knock it off! He can't breathe!" yelled Satellizer as she grabbed one of Kazuya's arms.

"Yeah! Let him go you damn shrew!" yelled Rana as she grabbed his other arm. They both tried to get Kazuya out of her grasp, but just ended up yanking on his arms due to the woman's strength. After a few more tries, the duo had finally been able to pull the suffocating Kazuya out of her arms where he was finally able to breathe again. Both of the girls checked to make sure he was okay while at the same time ignoring the intense glare that Cassandra was throwing at them.

Lucy however, was ignoring the whole thing and still had her attention on the unconscious Corvo. She brushed a hand through his long, raven hair as she gently caressed his rough cheek with her other. While she was glad that he had survived his transformation and had killed the remaining Nova, she was still worried about what was going to happen to him after all of this was over. Now that he had made himself known to the public, there was no doubt that West Genetics would be informing Chevalier about the whole situation. And there was also no doubt that this would probably get out into the public. If news got out that a male was somehow able to use stigmata, along with other unknown powers, it would have been catastrophic. He would be seen as a living gold mine and organizations all over the world would literally kill to get their hands on him. And besides human experimentation, there was no telling what else they would do to him. And there was no way in hell she was going to let that happen.

She was cut out of her thoughts when she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see her other sister Teslad staring down at her with her emotionless purple eyes. She silently glanced at Corvo's unconscious figure for a minute before gazing back at Lucy, as if asking for an explanation.

"He's an ally" Lucy said in her quiet voice as she looked back at Corvo and continued to caress his cheek. "And a friend"

Teslad rose an eyebrow at her sister's action and was about to ask another one of her silent questions until looked up into the sky and off into the distance. She tapped Lucy's shoulder to gain her attention and both looked to see an Osprey transport carrier flying towards their direction. This soon got the others' attention as the Osprey flew closer and closer until it landed right next to them. Its back hatch slowly opened and everyone except the Legendary Pandora's widened their eyes as they saw Gengo Aoi himself along with Team 13's leader Su-Na Lee, exit out of the back of the Osprey and made their way towards the group.

Kazuya, shocked at seeing his grandfather, stood rooted in his spot until his grandfather stopped right next to him, but not looking at him. "G-Grandfather? What are you doing here?" he asked with wide eyes.

Gengo, who had his hands in his pockets and stern look on his face, glanced over at his grandson before focusing his attention forward. "Kazuya" he said in a low, aging voice. "I want you to take your friends and get into the transport at once. I know you have questions and I'll do my best to answer them later, but for now I need you to do as I say. Understand?"

Kazuya wanted to argue but look in his grandfather's eyes and the tone in his voice decided against it. Sighing in defeat, he gave him a small, silent nod before retrieving Satellizer and Rana and making their way towards the transport. Gengo then told Cassandra, Windy May, and Teslad to do the same, who all complied, though Windy May a little reluctantly, and walked towards the Osprey, leaving only Gengo, Su-Na, and Lucy. Gengo stepped up to his daughter and looked down at the unconscious man in her lap before looking back at her.

"I take it this is the mysterious masked person who I've been hearing so much about?" he asked her.

"Yes father." Lucy replied as she stared at him with her usual gaze. "He helped us dispose the last of the humanoids. As well as the last of the replicas."

"Interesting" said Gengo as he continued to observe Corvo. He then gave out a small sigh before closing his eyes and turning around. "Very well, let's get him on the transport."

Before he could move, Gengo suddenly felt a hand grip one of his arms. He looked back down and was surprised to see Lucy gripping his arm while giving him a sudden hard stare.

"I will need to converse this with you at a later time, and privately father." She said in an almost serious voice as she let go of his arm.

Gengo stared down at his daughter for a few more moments before sighing once again and looking away. "Fine. We'll talk about your new friend there later. But first he needs medical attention as well as lots of rest. And I have a lot of explaining to do for Kazuya in the meantime so I'm afraid you'll have to wait."

"That is fine. As long as I get to discuss this matter with you, I will wait patiently."

"Very well." Gengo said before he turned his attention towards Su-Na. "Get him inside the transport." He ordered her.

She gave him a firm nod before reaching up to her wireless communicator on her ear and pressing a button. "We need Med-Evac ASAP." She said into the earpiece. Suddenly two Chevalier Pandora who were holding a stretcher came running out of the Osprey and toward Lucy. They knelt down beside Corvo, grabbed each of his arms and legs and lifted him onto the stretcher. Once he was on, the two Pandora carefully picked up the stretcher and started walking back towards the Osprey, with Lucy and Su-Na following close behind. Gengo glanced back and briefly looked at the destruction behind him before turning his head and making his own way back towards the Osprey.

* * *

><p>The morning sun shined brightly throughout the blue sky as the birds happily chirped and soared through the wind. The trees stood proud and tall within the soil and the morning silence was broken by the loud crash and roar of the ocean waves.<p>

Located on an island over fifty miles wide near the coast of Tokyo Bay, West Genetics Military Academy was bustling with activity as dozens upon dozens of construction crews and repairmen were busy repairing all of the buildings and re-fertilizing all of the land that had been destroyed during the Nova Clash. Within the academy, Pandora and Limiters of all ages were also busy going on about their day and enjoying their free time off while all Pandora and Limiters who were injured in the attack were busy recovering in the Medical Bay. Due to the extensive damage that had been caused during the attack, the academy had officially decided to cancel all classes and training sessions until further notice. It was also so that they could give any students who had been injured plenty of time to recover, while the students who were uninjured got to enjoy a few weeks early vacation.

Currently located within one of the recovery rooms located in a private sector of the academy, Kazuya was busy enjoying a nice, long, and peaceful sleep in the most comfortable bed he had probably ever slept in his entire life dressed in a white tank top and black shorts. When they had gotten back to the academy after being flown in, he had been ordered by his grandfather to spend the night in the recovery wing of the school so that they could heal his injuries that he had gotten during the attack. But no matter how many times he told his grandfather he was fine, he had no choice but to comply as the strict look in his grandfather's voice as well as his commanding tone left no room for any arguments. So without having much of a choice, he bid his friends a goodnight before making his way to the room his grandfather had assigned him too. Satellizer had tried to follow him, arguing that Kazuya was her Limiter and that she had every right to stay with him, but after being told by Gengo that the block he was staying in was off-limits to Pandora and that only certain people were allowed to enter, she had no choice but to reluctantly agree and leave, heavily disappointed and a little teary-eyed, with Rana at her side trying to cheer her up the whole way to her room.

Kazuya groaned as the morning sun shined through the window and glared right in his face and through his eye lids. Tightening his closed eyes, he switched to lay on his right side so that the sun would be at his back and was about to continue his peaceful sleep until he felt his left hand grab onto something that was soft and squishy. He would have just assumed it was another pillow he was holding on to except it felt more pronounced and a little more flexible than a pillow's surface. It almost felt like skin.

Groaning softly, Kazuya slowly opened his eyes and blinked a couple times to remove the momentary blur that was blinding him before he was able to clearly focus on what he was grabbing. And the second he saw what it was that he was grabbing, his eyes shot wide in complete fear, his entire body froze, and his blood went colder than ice.

Because right in front of him, laying in his bed was a completely half-naked Cassandra wearing nothing but a grey bra and underwear, staring at him with half-lidded emotionless eyes along with a small blush on her cheeks. The other reason he was completely frozen with fear was because he saw that his left hand was currently grabbing onto her right breast.

Now, any man that was caught in this situation would have either jumped for absolute joy after waking up with a half-naked, busty, curvaceous blonde woman in their bed, or would have flown out of the window from a volcanic nose bleed after touching her breast. But being the nice gentleman that Kazuya is, he did what any teenage guy did when they still retained their innocence. He fell out of his bed and screamed.

* * *

><p>Within the same block, right next door to Kazuya's room, the sun was also shining brightly through the open windows as a handsome man with long, raven hair reaching his shoulders and a thin goatee adorning his face also slept within his soft bed, fully embracing his eight hours and counting of a continuous peaceful sleep. The rays of then sun soon took their toll as they slowly moved over the bed and right over then man's face.<p>

Corvo squinted his eyes and groaned as the light from outside shined brightly through his tight eye lids. He opened his eyes and slowly lifted himself off of the bed, lifted the covers revealing him also wearing a pair of shorts and a tank top that was showing of his muscled arms, and swung his feet over the side. As he wiped some of the sweat from his forehead, he noticed that the top of his right arm was wrapped in bandages as well as his left leg. He took time to observe his surroundings and furrowed his brows in confusion after seeing that he was in a completely different room that wasn't his own. It was large with brown walls and an all-white floor, and since there were some sort of machines next to his bed, he deduced that this was probably some sort of hospital room. Only he didn't know where, which wasn't good.

He sat up out of his bed and did a few minute stretches before walking over to the door. He was about to open it until he suddenly heard a loud scream coming from the room that was right next to his. Years of battle instincts quickly kicked in as his mark glowed to life and materialized his retractable sword in his right hand. Wasting no time, Corvo threw open the Dorr before quickly running barefoot over to the next room.

* * *

><p>"W-What the hell do you think you're doing in my bed!?" Kazuya screamed as he quickly stood up and glared at Cassandra while tightly holding his left hand and blushing furiously.<p>

To say he was shocked that he had just grabbed the breast of a woman he didn't even know would have been an understatement. Sure there had been some incidents between him and Satellizer where he had accidently touched her chest multiple times. He had even seen her completely naked on a few occasions but those were completely by accident! Even Rana had tried to seduce him multiple times where she was either naked or wearing skimpy outfits.

But out of all those incidents, this one was probably the worst. Yes he was a little angry that she had snuck into his room and gad laid down in his bed with him with barely any clothes on, but he was more scared because he had just groped her right out of the blue and didn't even know it! And the way she looked even more emotionless than Lucy just made it even more terrifying. Plus she looked like she could easily rip him in two if she wanted to.

"_Kazuya…" _whispered a hollow feminine voice that brought Kazuya out of his thoughts and looked to see Cassandra suddenly right in front of him kneeling on the edge of the bed and staring straight into his eyes with her own empty ones. Before he even had time to utter a single word, she suddenly grabbed his entire head and shoved it right in between her breasts with her arms once again wrapped tightly around his neck. _"Go on… drink."_ She quietly said in a chilling voice.

Kazuya just stood there frozen with his head between her breasts with wide eyes and a blush on his cheeks, trying to contemplate the situation. _Drink? What does she mean by that?_ He asked himself in his head.

Suddenly the door to his room slammed open and both occupants looked over, and were surprised to see Corvo fully awaken with his symbol glowing in his left hand and small sword in right. He was frantically looking around the room until his eyes settled on the two other occupants who were awkwardly positioned on the bed staring back at him. Corvo blushed and quickly looked away after seeing the blonde woman was barely wearing any clothes and holding the young boy into her chest. He deactivated his mark as well as dematerialized his sword and rubbed the back of his neck, still looking away.

"Um… am I interrupting?" he awkwardly asked, finally gaining the courage to look back at the two.

Kazuya stared wide eyed at the raven haired man for a few moments longer before using all of his strength to wiggle his way out of Cassandra's arms and escaping her suffocating hold. He took a couple deep breaths to regain his oxygen before he focused his attention back on Corvo.

"H-Hey! You're that guy I saw back at the mall! The one that was sitting right by our table! You mean you were that masked man that saved me and Satellizer from that Nova a few weeks ago AND the one that turned into that monster during the Nova Clash!?"

Corvo was surprised to hear that he had been spotted during his time at the mall but was even more surprised after hearing that he turned into some sort of monster during the attack last night. He knew he had gotten angry after that Nova woman tried to alter his memories but he never remembered turning into anything. His memory was still a little fuzzy from the whole memory alteration so he figured he must have blacked out.

"While I do admit that I was indeed the one who you saw at the shopping center as well as being the masked assassin, I'm afraid I don't remember turning into any monstrosity that you speak of."

"Y-You don't remember?" Kazuya asked still wide eyed. "You were screaming into the sky while completely covered in some beam of light. Then all of a sudden you started growing large spikes out of your back. Then your right arm was completely turned into metal while the other was surrounded in electricity. And your mask also started growing horns while your eyes were glowing blue. I've never seen anything like it. It was like you became some sort of demon or something."

Corvo took a few seconds to process the information before furrowing his brows in confusion. Him turning into a demon? Granted, he did get immensely angry, but he didn't think he'd get so angry that he would somehow turn into some sort of monster. It sounded like some sort of nightmare that children would get when they slept. Did that Nova woman do something to him that he wasn't at all aware of? Did the stigmata have something to do with it? His Mark? He would have to remind himself to ask the Outsider the next time he saw him.

He was brought out of his musings when he saw Kazuya round the corner of his bed and approached him. When he was about a foot away, he tensed up a bit before looking up at Corvo with a small frown on his face. "While I am still confused and a little worried about the whole transformation thing, I don't judge people based on what I see. The most important thing was that nobody got hurt, you included, and that you once again saved us all from a possible death. So…" Kazuya's frown changed into a grateful and kind smile before he brought up his left hand and held it towards Corvo. "I wanted to thank you for your help. Even though you have no idea who any of us are, you still risked your life to protect us. And that's something I'm more than grateful for. And the name's Kazuya Aoi by the way."

Corvo, momentarily surprised at the sudden gesture of kindness, merely looked at Kazuya's hand for a few seconds before mustering up a smile of his own and firmly grasped Kazuya's hand with his right and gave him a handshake in return.

"As I have said before, I'm merely protecting innocent lives from those other worldly creatures, so any thanks you have aren't necessary. And my name is Corvo Attano. It is good to meet your acquaintance, Kazuya Aoi."

**Authors Note: Hey guys! Sorry about the wait but I was a little sick over the weekend and wasn't able to get much writing done, but I'm better now so don't worry. Anyway, here's the chapter that you guys have been waiting for so I hope you'll all enjoy reading it as much as I have writing it! **

**And just to clarify a few things, I'm calling Corvo's new transformation his 'Demon Form'. This form acts sort of like his 'Inner Beast', so he'll only be able to activate it only under intense amounts of anger. His Demon Form also gives him access to a few new powers, which I will give details on right now.**

**Metamorphic Titanium Limb:**** Corvo's right arm is completely covered in a stigmata enhanced metal that makes it virtually indestructible. Due to being enhanced by the stigmata and his already enhanced strength, he is able to punch through any solid form without receiving a single scratch, regardless of what the solid form is made of, including the world's strongest metal. Due to it being completely made up of stigmata cells, Corvo is able to rearrange them to form any type of mêlée weapon of his choosing of at least six feet in length, one of which being his blade arm. **

**(If you guys want to know what his blade arm looks like, it's basically James Heller's fully upgraded blade arm from Prototype 2 only the large veins that sprout from his shoulder are blue instead of red.) **

**Amplified Volt Conductor:**** The large spikes that emanate from Corvo's back act as conductors that are able to produce stigmata enhanced electricity. Once produced, the electricity is directed through his body and towards his left arm where it flows out of the spiked stigmata that grow out of his left arm. Also acting as conductors, the stigmata carries the electricity all the way down his arm like small electrical waves and towards the single spike that amplifies it from Corvo's palm, allowing him to shoot it out as either large spheres or lightning bolts that will completely disintegrate any organic targets it hits or blow up any nonorganic targets. **

**Further enhanced abilities/senses:**** Due to his Demon Form unleashing massive amounts of power, Corvo abilities have once again gained enormous boosts. He is able to run up to speeds over 2000mi/hr with a near unlimited amount of stamina, as well as being able to lift weights equivalent to that of a four-story building. He main senses have also been enhanced where he is able to see, smell, and hear anything over fifty miles away. **

**Well, that's basically it for all of his Demon powers. Hope I didn't make it too overpowering but like I said before, he can only use these abilities when he's in his Demon Form, and that's not unless he's under extreme amounts of anger and rage.**

**One last thing. I was planning on starting on a second story (not gonna tell you yet), so if I take a while to update a chapter then it's because I'm busy working on the other story. But don't worry, I said I was going to stick to this story till the end and I mean it. It'll just take longer for me to update. So, until next time I hope you guys keep reading the story so see you later!**


End file.
